Crepusculo, Un amor peligroso
by Kagome-1551
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura.Primera, Inuyasha ES UN VAMPIRO.Segunda, una parte de el se muere por BEBER MI SANGRE.Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente ENAMORADA DE EL.
1. Chapter 1

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

1)Primer encuentro

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblo llamada Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueva más que en cualquier otro sitio e Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapo conmigo e aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo tenía apenas unos meses. Ahora vivía en Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba aquel lugar. Mi madre se había vuelto a casar y yo me sentía incomoda en la presencia de su nuevo marido, por eso decidí ir a vivir con mi padre y dejar a mi madre con el.

Mi padre me esperaba con el coche patrulla en el aeropuerto de Forks, lo cual no me extraño. Para la buena gente de Forks, Shizu mi padre es el jefe de policía Higurashi. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche fue para que Shizu no me llevara en ese coche.

Shizu me abrazo torpemente con un solo brazo bajaba del avión.

-Me alegro de verte, Kagome-dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente-. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Shizuru?

-Mama está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papa- no le podía llamar Shizu a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas, así que cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche.

-He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato- anuncio una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Qué tipo de coche?

- Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy pare ser exactos.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-¿te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

-No.

-Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano- me explico.

Por eso no me acordaba de el. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

-Ahora esta en una silla de ruedas- continuo Shizu cuando no respondí-, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme el coche.

-¿Pero funciona?- pregunte yo.

-claro que si, a las mil maravillas.

-¿y que entiendes por barato?

-Bueno cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

-No tenías que hacerlo, papa. Iba a comprarme un coche.

-No importa. Quiero que estés a gusto aquí.

Shizu mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incomodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta.

-Es estupendo papa. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

-Bueno de nada. Eres bienvenida.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde. Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Shizu. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compro con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Al llegar aparcado fuera de la casa estaba mi nuevo monovolumen.

-¡caramba, papa¡Me encanta¡Gracias!

-me alegra que te guste- dijo Shizu con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Entre en la casa y me dirigí a mi habitación donde comencé a guardar mis cosas. Estaba preocupada por mi primer día en el instituto ya que yo nunca destacaba.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía era densa niebla y me desanime.

El desayuno con Shizu se desarrollo en silencio. Me deseo suerte en el instituto y le di las gracias. Shizu se marcho primero a la comisaría. No quería llegar demasiado pronto a la escuela pero ya no quería seguir en la casa. Me puse el anorak y me encamine hacia la llovizna. Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. El coche arranco a la primera, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido cuando avanzaba en ralenti.

Fue muy fácil encontrar el instituto ya que estaba al lado e la carretera. Aparque frente al edificio donde ponía "oficina principal". De mala gana salí del coche y entre en el edificio. Dentro había un mostrador con una mujer pelirroja que alzo la vista al sentir mi presencia.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Kagome Higurashi- le informe, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos.

-Por supuesto- dijo.

Rebusco entre los documentos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Precisamente tengo aquí el horario de tus clases y un plano del instituto.

Después de un largo tiempo en que me informada de mis clases y marcarme en el mapa el mejor recorrido para ir a mis clases. Me entrego una cartilla que mis profesores debían firmar y tenia que devolvérsela al acabar las clases.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar y yo los seguí para poder aparcar. Examine el plano en el monovolumen para no tener que utilizarlo. Guarde el mapa y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio. Logre encontrar mi aula sin mucha dificultad ya que estaba muy bien señalada.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenia delante se detenían para colgar sus chaquetas. Los imite. Entregue mi comprobante al profesor, el Sr. Mason. Se quedo embobado al leer mi nombre pero no me dijo nada. Me envió directo a mi pupitre lo cual agradecí. Me senté en el último pupitre donde nadie podría mirarme ya que no se podían girar. Comencé a leer la lista de los libros que teníamos que leer: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído todos, lo cual era cómodo...y aburrido. Me pregunte si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con mis antiguos trabajos.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal el timbre, un chico flacucho, con acne y pelo grasiento, se ladeo desde su pupitre y me hablo.

-Tú eres Kagome Higurashi¿verdad?

-Solo Kagome- todos se volvieron a mirarme.

-¿donde tienes la primera clase?- pregunto.

- Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

-Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino- demasiado amable, sin duda-. Me llamo Bankotsu- añadió.

Sonreí con timidez.

-gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con mas fuerza.

-Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix¿eh?- pregunto.

-Mucho.

-Allí no llueve a menudo¿verdad?

-tres o cuatro veces al año.

-vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

-hace mucho sol- le explique.

-no se te ve muy bronceada.

-es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me miro con aprensión. Suspire. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran muy bien. Bankotsu me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi clase.

-en fin, suerte- dijo cuando roce el picaporte-. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna clase.

Le dedique una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entre.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma similar. Después de dos clases comenzaba a reconocer a alguna gente. Alguno con suficiente valor se acercaba a mi y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procure actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho.

Una chica se sentó conmigo en clase de trigonometría como en español, y me acompaño en la cafetería para almorzar. No me acordaba de su nombre por lo que me limite a sonreír mientras me hablaba del instituto.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias amigas suyas que me presento, de las cuales olvide el nombre. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo.

Y allí estaba yo, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar una conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban, ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estupida como los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi intención.

No se parecían lo mas mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, mas alto y delgado, era igualmente de delgado y tenia el cabello color miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo de color plateado. Tenia un aspecto mas juvenil que los otros dos, que podían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenia una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en las portadas de las revistas. Su pelo rubio caía n cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda. La chica baja tenia aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una direccion, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así todos se parecían muchísimos. Eran blancos como la cal. Mas pálidos que yo que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de cabello, y orejas malvas. Era como si todos padecieran e insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura e nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el cual no conseguía apartar mi mirada.

Continue mirandolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumanas y devastadora.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada uno de otros, tambien del resto de estudiantes. La chica mas pequeña se levanto con la bandeja- el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder- y se alejo. Mire raidamente a os otros, que permanecian inmóviles.

-quienes son esos?- pregunte a la chica de la clase de español.

Ella alzo la mirada y miro, el mas delgado y e aspecto juvenil, la miro. Urano un segundo se fijo en mi vecina, y despues sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los mios.

El desvio la mirada rapidamente, aun mas deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza.

-Son los Inuyasha y Sesshomaru Taisho, y Rin y Miroku Houshi. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Sango Taisho, todos viven con el doctor Taisho y su esposa- me respondio con un hilo de voz.

Mire do soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y niveos dedos. Movia la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir a penas sus labios prefectos.

_¡que nombres tan raros,_ pense. De repente me acorde que mi vecina se llamaba Ayame, un nombre completamente normal.

-Son...guapos.

-¡ya te digo!- Ayame asintio con una risita tonta- pero esta juntos. Me refiero a Sesshomaru y Rin, y a Miroku y Sango, y viven juntos.

-¿Quiénes son los Taisho?- pregunte-. No parecen parientes...

-claro que no. El doctos Taisho es muy joven. Todos son adoptados. Los houshi, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Taisho on su familia de acogida.

-parecen un poco mayores para estar en una familia de acogida.

-ahora si, miroku y Sango tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Taisho dese los ocho. Es su tia o algo parecido.

-¿siempre han vivido en Forks?

-No- con una voz que daba a entender que era obvio-. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde Alaska.

Experimente un sentimiento de compasión, porque a pesar de su belleza, era extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitia. Uno de los Taisho, el mas joven levanto la mirada mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraro. Yo la desvie enseguida.

-¿Quién es el chico de pelo plateado?- pregunte.

Lo mire de refilón. Seguia observandome, pero no con la boca abierta, como el resto e los estudiantes.

-Se llama Inuyasha. Es guapisimo, por supuesto, pero no pasa el tiempo con nadie. No sale con nadie. Quizas ninguna de las chicas le parezca lo bastante guapa- dijo con una muestra clara de despecho.

Una de mis amigas llamada Kikyo me acompaño a la clase de biología ya que la teniamos juntas. Al llegar todas las mesas estaba ocupadas por una pareja de alumnos. Solo habia un asiento libre al lado de Inuyasha taisho. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba cerca se puso rígido. Volvio a mirarme ijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La exprsion de su rostro era de lo mas extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada aprate la vista y me sonroje. Me habia dado cuenta de que tenia ojos negros como el carbon. Mantuv la mirada fija en el suelo mientras me sentaba junto a el, ya que la hostiliad de su mirada aun me tenia aturdida.

Lo vi cambiar e postura. Se inclino en la dirección opuesta, sentandose al borde de la silla. Deje caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intente prestar atención al profesor. durante la clase no me poia controlas y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo atravez del pelo al chico que estaba mi lado. Este no relajo aquella postura envarada- sentado al borde de la silla, le mas lejos de mi- durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descasaba sobre el muslo. Se habia arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel calra podia ver su antebrazo, sorprenentemente duro y musculoso.

Pense que su actitud no tenia nada que ver conmigo. No me conocia de nada.

Me atrevi a mirarle de nuevo y lo lamente. Me estaba mirando con sus ojos negros llenos de repugnancia.

El timbre sono en ese momento e Inuyasha Taisho abandono su asiento y salio antes de que ninguno se pusiera de pie.

-eres Kagome Higurashi¿no?- me prgunto un chico.

-Kagome.

-me llamo Kouga.

-Hola, Kouga.

-¿necesitas que te ayude a encontrar tu proxima clase?

-Voy al gimnasio, y creo que puedo encontrarlo.

-es tambien mi siguiente clase.

Fuimos juntos a la siguiente clase y comenzo a hablarme. Vivio en California, por eso entendia como me sentia a causa de la ausencia del sol. Resulto ser la personamasagradable que habia conocido.

Pero cuando ibamos a entar al gimnasio me pregunto:

-oye¿le clavaste un lapiz a Inuyasha Taisho, o que? Jamas lo habia visto comportarse e ese modo.

Dios lo habia notado, en ese instante decidi hacerme la tonta.

-¿te refieres al chico que se sentaba ami lado?

-Si, tenia cara de dolor o algo parecido.

-no lo se- respondi-. No he hablado con el.

- es un tipo raro- si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo si te hubiera hablado.

En gimnasia, no participe mucho en el partido e voleibol, era muy patosa para los deportes.

Al final sono la campana que indicaba el final de las clases y me dirigi a la oficina a entregar mi comprobante. Estuve a punto de volver a salir cuando entre, ya que Inuyasha Taisho se encontraba delante del escritorio, lo reconoci por su pelo plateado. Parecia que no me habia oido y espere a que el terminara.

Estaba discutiendo con la secretaria para que lo cambiara de la clase de biología a cualquier otra hora. No podia creer que eso fuera por mi culpa, si no le habia hecho nada. Debia se por otra cosa. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mi.

Al final se canso de intentarlo y se giro mirandome con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Por unos segundo senti panico. No duro mucho, pero esa mirada me helo la sangre. Se dirigio a la recepcionista.

-bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giro sin mirarme se marcho. Me acerque a la secretaria y le di mi comprobante.

-¿como te ha ido el primer dia, cielo?- me pregunto de forma maternal.

-bien- menti con voz debil.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS! YA VOLVI DE MIS VACACIONES Y ESTOY LISTA PARA PUBLICAR MI TERCER FIC.

NO ES UNA INVENCION MIA, BASICAMENTE ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN LIBRO QUE LEI Y ME GUSTO MUCHO. PARA LOS INTERESADOS SE LLAMA: "Crepusculo (un amor peligroso)" ES DE STEPHANIE MEYER.

BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES USTE Y DEJENME REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LO CONTINUO O NO. BUENO MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS.


	2. Chapter 2

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

2) Libro abierto.

El dia siguiente fue mejor...y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovio. Kouga se acerco para sentarse a mi lado en la clase de lengua y me acompaño hasta la clase siguiente mientras Bankotsu lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me senti alagada. Nadie me miraba tanto como el dia anterior. Durante el almuerso me sente con un grupo que incluia a Kouga, Bankotsu y Ayame. Empeze a sentirme como si flotara en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El viento no me habia dejado dormir. tambien poque el Sr. Varner me llamo en clase e trigonometría y respondi equivocadamente. En clase de gimnasia la unica vez que golpee la pelota de voleibol, fue a parar en la cabeza de una compañera. Y fue peor porque Inuyasha taisho no aparecio por la escuela, no por la mañana, ni por la tarde.

Que llegara el almuerzo me aterrorizaba. Por un lado queria que Taisho me diera una explicación. Pero en comparación conmigo el leon cobardita de _El mago de Oz_ era Terminator.

Sin embargo cuando entre en la cafeteria no estaba. Lo busque por toos lados pero no lo encontre.

Kouga nos invito a su mesa y Ayame estaba euforica. Mientras todos hablaban yo me mantenia al margen y esperaba que me ignoraran.

Despues del almuerzo, de camino a la clase de Biología, Kouga me siguió durante el camino. Al entrar en la clase contuve el aliento, pero Inuyasha taisho no estaba. Me dirigi a mi asiento. Kouga me siguió y me estuvo hablando del proximo viaje a la playa y se quedo conmigo hasta que sono el timbre.

Al tener la mesa para mi sola era un gran alivio, me lo repeti para quitarme de la mente que yo era el motivo por el que Inuyasha Taisho no estuviera. Resultaba egoísta y ridiculo creer que yo era capaz de afectar a alguien. Era imposible. Y aunque fuera posible no dejaba de inquietarme.

Cuando acabaron las clases me fui corriendo al aparcamiento. Me subi al coche y mire en mi bolso para ver si tenia todo.

La noche pasado descubri que Shizu no sabia cocinar otra cosa que no fuera huevos fritos y beicon, por lo que le dije que me dejara encargarme de la comida. El acepto y yo hice una lista para ir a comprar.

Mientras esperaba para salir vi a los Taisho y los gemelos Houshi subir al Volvo. Ahora me di cuenta de que iban vestidos de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecia hecha por modistos.

Sali del campus y me dirigi a comprar.

Al llegar a casa guarde la comida. Luego envolvi en papel de alumino unas patatas y las pus en el horno, deje en adobo un filete y lo coloque en el refrigerador.

Subi a mi cuarto y deje la mochila, me cambie de ropa y antes de hacer los deberes mire por primera ves el mail. Tenia tres mensajes, mi madre habia escrito.

Kagome:

Escribeme en cuanto llegues y cuentame como e ha ido el vuelo. ¿llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para irme a Florida, pero no encuetro mi blusa rosa. ¿sabes donde la puse? Phil te mana saludos.

Mama.

Suspire y lei el siguiente mensaje. Lo habia enviado ocho horas despues el primero. Decia:

Porque no me has contestado? A que esperas?

Mama.

El ultimo era de es mañana.

Kagome:

Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Shizu.

Mire el reloj y vi que aun faltaba una hora, pero mi madre solia adelantarse.

Mama:

Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.

Kagome.

Envie el mail y empece a escribir otra vez.

Mama:

Todo va fenomela. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte hasta que tuviera algo que contarte. El instituto no es malo, solo un poco repetitiva. He conocido unos cuantos compañeros que se sientan conmigo en el almuerzo.

Tu blusa esta en la tintoreria. Se suponia que la ibas a recoger el viernes.

Shizu me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿te lo puees creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguio, ero muy solido, y esome conviene, ya me conoces.

Yo tambien te echo de menos. Pronto volvere a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relajate. Te quiero.

Kagome.

Cuando decidi leer, fui interrumpida por Shizu.

-kagome?- grito mi padre al oirme en las escaleras.

_¿Quién iba a ser sino?-. _me pregunte.

-hola papa, bienvenido a casa.

-gracias.

Colgo el cinturón con la pistola y se sacaba las botas mientras yo terminaba en la cocina.

-¿Qué vamos a come?- pregunto con recelo.

Mi madre solia practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendio que se acordara.

-filetes con patatas- conteste para tranquilizarlo.

Se marcho a ver la telemientras yo acababa de preparar la cena. Lo llame cuando estuvo listo y olfateo en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

-huele bien, kagome.

-gracias.

Comimos en silencio durante varios minuto, lo que no nos disgustaba ya que nos pareciamos.

-y bien¿Qué tal el instituto¿has hecho alguna amiga?- me pregunto mientras se echaba mas.

-tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica llamada Ayame y me siento con sus amigas. Y hay un chico, Kouga, que es muy amable.

-debe ser Kouga lupus. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de la tienda de articulos de deporte.

-¿conoces a la familia Taisho?- pregunte vacilante.

-¿la familia del doctor Taisho? Claro. El doctor Taisho es un gran hombre.

- los hijos...son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Shizu me sorprendio.

-¡como es la gente de este pueblo!- murmuro-. El doctor Taisho es un eminente cirujano que podria trabajar en cualquier hopital y ganaria diez veces mas que aquí- continuo con voz alta-. Tenemos suerte de que viniera aca, de que su mujer quisiera quedarse en este pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergue alguna duda cuando llegaron con tantos hijos aoptivos. Pense que habria algun problema, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado problemas. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que ha vivido aquí durante generaciones. Se mantienen unidos como debe ser una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana...la gente tiene que hablar solo porque son recien llegados.

Era el discurso mas largo que habia oido de Shizu. Debia de molestarle mucho lo que decia la gente.

-me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos- añadi para hacerles un cumplido.

-tendras que ver al doctor- dijo Shizu, y serio-. Por fortuna esta casado.

Cuando acabamos de cenar fregue los platos y subi a hacer los debers de matematica. Esa noche fue silenciosa y agotada me dormi.

El resto de la semana paso sin incidentes. Me acostumbre a la rutina de las clases. Me adapte mejor a ese instituto.

Inuyasha Taisho no volvio a la escuela.

Toos los dias vigilaba la puerta hasta que los Taisho entraban sin el. Y entonces podia concentrarme en la conversión que trataba sobre el viaje a La Push Ocean Park, que organizaba Kouga.

Cuando llego el vierne ya estaba tranquila, parecia que Inuyasha habia abandonado el instituto. Intente no pensar en ello pero no conseguia reprimir la preocupación de que yo fuera la causa por la cual se fue.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks paso normal. Shizu se la paso en el tabajo y yo aproveche para limpiar la casa y hacer los deberes. Tambien escribi varios correo a mi madre fingiendo felicidad. Incluso planee hacer un viaje a Seattel para comprar algunas cosas.

El lunes muchos me saludaro y me dedique ha contestar. En clase de literatura como de costumbre Kouga se sento a mi lado.

Al salir de las clases habian remolinos blancos, los alumnos gritaban de jubilo.

-¡vaya!- exclamo Kouga-. Nieva.

-¡uf!

Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Kouga se sorpendio.

-¿no te gusta la nieva?

-No. Significa que hace mucho frio incluso para que llueva.

Kouga se rio. En eso una bola de nieve le golpeo la nuca. Pense que fue Bankotsu, pero el estaba en la direccion contraria. Kouga penso lo mismo.

-te veo en el almuerzo¿vale?- continue hablando-. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se lanza bolas de nieve.

A la hora del almuerzo me diriji con Ayame a la cafeteria y como de contumbre mire la mesa de los Taisho. Habian cinco persona.

Ayame me tomo por el brazo.

-¡eh¿Kagome¿Qué quieres?

Baje mi mirada toda turbada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kagome?- pregunto Kouga a Ayame.

-nada- conteste-. Hoy solo quiero unrefresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

-¿es que no tienes hambr?- pregunto Ayame.

-la verdad que estoy un poco mareada- dije mirando al suelo.

Cuando todos cogieron la comida fuimos a la mesa y Kouga me pregunto varias veces si estaba bien. Tenia la cabeza gacha y mire a los Taisho.

Se reian. Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru tenian el cabello mojado por la nieve. Sango y Rin se apartaron cuando Sesshomaru se sacudio el agua.

Mire a Inuyasha, parecia diferente, ya no estaba tan palido.

-kagome¿a quien miras?- pregunto Ayame, siguiendo mi mirada.

En ese momento los ojos e Inuyasha se encontraron con los mios. Ladee la cabeza, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron no parecian tan hostiles como antes.

-Inuyasha Taisho te esta mirano- me dijo Ayame al oido y se rio.

-no parece enojado¿verdad?- pregunte.

-no- dijo confusa ante la regunta. -deberia estarlo?

-no soy d su agrado.

-a los Taisho no les gusta nadie. Te sigue mirando.

-no mire- le susurre.

Decidi ir a la clase de Biología ya que no parecia enfadado. Sentia miedo a volver a sentarme con el.

En la clase el profesor Banner repartia unos microscopios y unas diapositivas. Comenze a dibujar en mi cuaerno hasta que senti moverse la silla de mi lado.

-hola- dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Me sorpreni de que me hablara. Se seguia sentando lejos pero con la silla vuelta hacia mi. Llevaba el pelo humedo y despeinado, parecia que acabara de rodad un anuncio e champú. El deslumbrante rosto era amable yfranco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero sus ojos aun mostraban recelo.

-me llamo Inuyasha Taisho- continuo. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme antes. Tu debes ser kagome Higurashi.

Estaba confundida por esa actitud que tenia el chico. El profesor explico que habia que identificar parte de la mitosis de unas celulas de raiz de cebolla.

-empezad- ordeno.

-¿las damas priero, compañera?- pregunto Inuyasha.

Lo mire y el tenia una sonrisa burlo en sus labios.

-puedo empezar yo si quieres.

-no- dije, sonrojada-, yo lo hago.

Esta practica ya lo habia hecho así que mire la primera diapositiva.

-profase- afirme.

-¿te importa si lo miro?- me pregunto cuando me detuvo para que no sacase la diapositiva.

Sus dedos eran frios, pero no retire la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me toco note una corriente electrica.

-lo siento- musito y retiro la mano cogiendo el microscopio. Lo mire atontada mientras el miraba por el microscopio.

-profase- afirmo y lo escribio en la hoja. Cambio la diapositiva y la miro por encima. –anafase- murmuro y lo ecribio.

-puedo?

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona y me paso el microescopio, pero me lleve un chasco. Habia acertado.

-¿me pasas la diapositiva numero tres?- extendi la mano sin mirarlo.

Me la entrego con cuidado para no rozarme la piel le di una mirada fugaz cuando dije:

-interfase.

Le pase el microscopio antes de que me lo pidiera. Acabamos antes de los demas. No pude evitar mirar a Inuyasha y vi que el me miraba con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente vi cual era la diferencia que tenia.

-¿acabas de ponerte lentillas?- lo dije sin pensar.

Mi pregunta lo dejo perplejo.

-no.

-vaya- musite-. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogio de hombros y desvio la mirada.

Estaba segura de que sus ojos cambiaron de color, aun recordaba el color negro con el que me miro los primeros dias. En cambio ahora su color era asi como dorado.

Observe como volvia a apretar los puños. El profesor Banner se acerco y miro nuestas respuestas.

-en fin, Inuyasha¿no crees que deberias dejar que kagome mirase por el microescopio?

-en realidad ella identifico tres de las cinco diapositivas.

-¿has hecho antes esta practica de laboratorio?- pregunto confundido.

- con la raiz de una cebolla, no.

-¿con la blástula de un pescado blanco?

-SI.

-¿estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

-Si.

-Bueno- hizo una pausa-. Supongo que es bueno que seais compañeros.

El profesor Benner se fue.

-es una lastima que la nieve se fundiera¿no?- pregunto Inuyasha.

Parcia que se esforzaba en hablar conmigo.

-la verdad, no.- le dije sinceramente.

-a ti no te gusta el frio.- afirmo.

-tampoco la humedad- le respondi.

-para ti debe ser difícil vivir en Forks- concluyo.

-ni te lo imaginas.

-en tal caso, porque viniste?

Me sorpendi, ya que nadie me lo habia preguntado.

-es...complicado.

-creo que podre seguirte- me insito.

-mi madre se ha casado.

-no parece complicado- discrepo, pero de repente se mostro simpatico.- cuando ha sucedido?

-en septiembre- mi voz transmitia tristeza.

-pero el no te gusta- conjeturo Inuyasha.

-no, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven quizas, pero amable.

-porque no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendia su interes, ni que mi visa fuera importante.

-Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional.

-deberia sonarme su nombre?- pregunto dandome una sonrisa.

-probablemente, no. Solo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

- y tu madre te mando aquí para poder ir con el- volvio a afirmas.

-no, eso fue cosa mia.

-no lo entiedo- confeso, y parecia frustrado.

- al principio mi madre se qudaba conmigo pero se ponia triste así que decidi venir a vivir con Shizu.- dije con voz apagada.

-pero ahora tu eres desgracias- señalo.

-¿y?- replique desafiante.

- no parece justo.

Me rei.

-¿es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

-creo haberlo oido antes- admitio secamente.

-bueno, eso es todo- insisti.

Me evaluo con la mirada.

-das el pego- dijo-, pero apostaria a que sufes mas de lo que aparentas. Me aquivoco?

Trate de ignorarlo.

-creo que no- murmuro.

-¿y a ti que te importa?- pregunte irritada.

- muy buena pregunta- musito.

Suspire.

-¿te molesto?- me pregunto.

- no exactamente. Estoy mas molesta contigo. Es facil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre dice que soy un libro abierto.

-nada de eso. Me questa leerte la mente.

- sera que eres un buen lector de mente.

-por lo general, si.

En eso sono el timbre, inuyasha salio corriendo y me quee mirandolo. Kouga vino a mi lado.

-¡que rollo!- gimio-. Todas las diapositivas eran iguales. ¡que suerte tener a Taisho com ocompañero.

- lo tuve faci, ya habia hecho las practicas.

-hoy taisho estuvo amable- comento.

-si.

Despues de la clase de gimnasia me dirigi al aparcamiento y entre en mi coche. Pude ver como Inuyasha me miraba cuando salia del campus.

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABEIS DEJADO REVIEWS. LA VERDAD QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC EN EL QUE CONSIGO 4 REVIEWS EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

BUENO AQUI OS DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE GRACIAS.


	3. Chapter 3

CREPUSCULO

3) El prodigio.

Al despertar, senti que algo habia cambiado. Era la luz. Me levante de la cama y mire por la ventana. Habia una capa de nieve sobre la calle y vi como la lluvia e ayer se habia congelado.

Shizu se habia marchado temprano a trabajar. Baje y desayune. La verdad que vivir con Shizu era como vivir sola.

La verdad que ir al instituto me emocionaba asustaba, debia admitir que me sentia así para ver a Inuyasha Taisho, lo cual era una tonteria, despues de balbucear como una idiota y ponerme en ridiculo delante de el, debia evitarlo.

Cuando sali y fui hacia mi coche, lo hice intentando todo lo posible para no caerme, pero estuve apunto. Parecia que mi coche no tenia iendo ppor la caretera y cuando hube llegado al instituto y sali del coche, vi el motivo. Shizu e habia levantado temprano para ponerme las cadenas en las ruedas. Eso me sorprendio ya que no estaba a costumbrada a ese tipo de tratos.

Aun me preocupada de eso, cuando oi un chirrido y alce la vista. Vi demasiadas cosasa a camara rapida.

Inuyasha Taisho estaba a 4 coches y me miraba asustado, así como el resto de los estudiantes.

Una furgoneta que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas iba a chocar contra la parte trasera de mi coche y yo estaba en medio de los vehiculos. No tenia ni tiempo de reaccionar.

De repente algo me golpeo con fuerza, pero no fue la furgoneta y entonces senti el ruid de la furgoneta contra mi coche. Me golpee la cabeza con el asfalto y senti algo frio que me sujetaba contra el suelo. En eso la furgoneta raspo la parte trasera de mi coche y se dirigia a mi de nuevo.

Note que habia alguien a mi lado que dijo una maldición, pero no recocnoci la voz. Dos manos blancas me protegieron de la furgoneta y se detuvieron a 30 centimetros de mi cabeza. En eso vi que las manos cabian en las abolladuras de la furgoneta. Entonces una cogio la carrocería de la furgoneta y algo me arrastraba. Luego la furgoneta cayo haciendo mucho ruido.

La gente comenzaba a gritar, pero en medio de todos oi la voz de Inuyasha Taisho que me decia al oido.

-¿kagome, como estas?

-estoy bien.

Mi voz sonaba extraño y al intentar incorporarme vi que Inuyasha me apretaba contra su costado.

-ve con cuidao- dijo mientras yo intentaba soltarme-. Creo que te has golpeado la cabeza.

En eso senti el dolor.

-¡ay!- sentia el dolor en mi oio izquierdo.

-tal y como pensaba...

Parecia que el intentaba controlar la risa.

-¿Cómo demo...?- intente pararme para aclararme-¿Cómo llegaste tan rapido?

-estaba a tu lado, kagome- su voz sono seria-

Al final me solto y se alejo. Vi que el estaba preocupado y no me di cuenta de lo que le habia preguntado. Los demas nos vieron en seguida.

-no te muevas- ordeno alguien.

-¡sacad a Houjo de la furgoneta!- dijo otro.

Cuando intente ponerme de pie la mano de Inuyasha me paro.

-quedate ahí por ahora.

-pero hace frio- me queje, y el rio. –estabas alli lejos- recorde, y el dejo de reir. –estabas al lado de tu coche.

-no, no es cierto.

-te vi.

No prestaba atención a nada, estaba inmersa en la conversación. Yo tenia la razon y el debia reconocerlo.

-kagome. Estaba a tu lado y te aparte.

-no- le contradije.

Sus ojos dorados centellaron.

-por favor kagome.

-¿porque?- insisti.

-confia en mi- me rogo.

En ese momento oi sirenas.

-¿prometes explicarmelo despues?

-muy bien- dijo brusco.

-muy bien- repeti enfadada.

En eso llegaron las ambulancias y nos llevaron al hospital me llevaron a urgencias y una enfermera me tomo la tencion y la temperatura. En eso trajeron otra camilla con Houjo Akitoki. Su aspecto era pero al mio.

-¡kagome, lo siento mucho!

-estoy bien, pero ¿y tu?

Houjo no me presto atención.

-¡pense que te mataria! Iba rapido y entre mal...

-tranquilo no me alcanzaste.

-¿Cómo te apartaste tan rapido? Estabas alli y luego desapareciste-

-pues...Inuyasha me empujo salvandome.

El parecia confuso.

-¿Quién?

-Inuyasha Taisho. Estaba a mi lado.

-¿taisho? No lo vi...¡todo ocurrio muy rapido¿Esta bien?

-supongo. Esta por aquí cerca.

Me hicieron una placa y no tenia nada roto, así que insisti en irme, pero no me dejaron porque el doctor debia verme antes. Al final cerre los ojos para intentar ignorar a Houjo que no dejaba de disculparse.

-¿estara durmiendo?- pregunto una voz musical y abrio los ojos.

Inuyasha estaba a mi lado sonriendo con suficiencia. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-oye Inuyasha, lo siento mucho- empezo Houjo.

Inuyasha levanto la mano haciendolo callar.

-no hay culpa sin sangre- le sonrio y se sento en su camilla mirandome.

-¿bueno, cual es el diagnostico?

-no me pasaba nada, pero no me dejan ir- me queje. -¿Por qué no te han dado una camilla a ti tambien?

-tengo enchufe- dijo- pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

En eso entro un medico joven, rubio y guapo, aunque estaba palido y ojeroso. Seun la descripción de Shizu debia ser el padre e Inuyasha.

-bueno señorita Higurashi- dijo el doctor- ¿como se encuentra?

-estoy bien- respondi.

El doctor miro las radiografias que me habian hecho.

-las radiografias son buenas- dijo- ¿le duele la cabeza? Inuyasha me dijo que se dio un golpe.

-estoy bien- dije mientras mire fulminante a Inuyasha.

El meico me miro la cabeza.

-¿duele?- pregunto.

-no mucho.

-bien, se puede ir a casa. Su padre la espera, pero debe volver si siente mareos o molestias en la vista.

Cuando el doctor fue con Houjo me acerque a Inuyasha.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- murmure.

-tu padre te espera- dijo entre dientes.

-quiero hablar contigo si no te importa.

Me miro con ira y comenzo a irse, lo segui corriendo hasta un pasillo estrecho.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesto.

-me debes una explicacio- le recore.

-te salve la vida. No te debo nada.

-me lo prometiste.

-kagome, te golpeaste, no sabes lo que dices.

Lo dijo cortante. Me enfade y lo mire desafiante.

-no me pasaba nada en la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Kagome?

-la verdad- dije- quiero saber porque miento tanto por ti.

-¿Qué crees que paso?

- yo no te vi, houjo tampoco y dejaste las marcas de tus manos en un coche.

-crees que aparte a pulso la furgoneta?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura. Yo enojada asenti.

-nadie te va a creer y lo sabes.

-no se lo dire a nadie.

-entonces que importa?

-me importa a mi- insisti.

-no puedes agradecerlo y punto?

-gracias.

-no lo dejaras correr¿no?

-no.

-en tal caso...disfruta de la decepcion.

Nos miramos hasta que rompi el silencio.

-porque me salvaste?

-no lo se- susurra.

Me dio la espalda y se fue. Fui a la sala de espera y Shizu vino hacia mi preocupado, lo pare con las manos.

-estoy bien.

-que dijo el medico?

-el doctor Taisho dice que estoy bien- susurre- vamos.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso y al llegar a casa.

-eh...esto...tienes que llamar a Shizuru.

-se lo has dicho a mama?

-lo siento.

Mi madre estaba histerica y tras decir miles de veces que estaba bien,colgue. Me fui a la cama cansada y soñe por primera vez con Inuyasha.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUENO, HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY. ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS DICIENDO SI LES GUSTO O NO, PORQUE LA VERDAD QUE NO SE SI LES GUSTA O NO.

ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS.

MUXOS BESOS.


	4. Chapter 4

CREPUSCULO

4) las invitaciones

En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina, parecia proceder de la piel de Inuyasha. No podia verle el rostro, solo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi dejandome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarle por mas que corriera; no se volvia por muy fuerte que le llamara. Apenada, me desperte en medio de la noche, y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño en un tiempo. Espues de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso, y al menos al principio embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia fui el centro de atención de todos el resto de la semana. Houjo Akitoki se puso insoportable, me seguia a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme. Intente convencerle de que lo olvidara, de que no habia pasado nada.

Nadie parecio preocuparse por Inuyasha, aunque explique una y otra vez que el heroe habia sido el. Ayame, Kouga, Bankotsu y todos los demas decian que no lo habian visto hasta que la furgoneta se aparto.

Inuyasha jamas se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos. La gente lo evitaban como de costumbre.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mi como lo permitia la mesa, no parecia ser consiente de mi presencia. Solo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.

Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Houjo. Esa era a la unica conclusión a la que podia llegar.

Tenia mucho interes en hablar con el, y lo intente al dia siguiente del accidente. En el hospital los dos estabamos muy enfadados, pero al final el me habia salvado y eso es lo que importaba, cuando me calme esa ira se convirtió en gratitu.

Ya estaba sentado cuando entre en Biología. Me sente esperando que se girara hacia mi. No dio señales de percatarse de mi presencia.

-hola Inuyasha- dije en tono agradable.

Ladeo la cabeza hacia mi, asintio una vez y miro en la direccion opuesta.

Y ese fue el unico contacto que tuve con el, a pesar de que se sentaba a treinta centímetros de distancia. A veces no podia evitar mirarlo desde lejos. Me sentia miserable y los sueños continuaron.

Al menos a Kouga parecia gustarle mi distanciamiento con Inuyasha.

Por fortuna la nieve se habia fundido, kouga se alegro así podrian hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante no dejo de llover y pasaron las semanas.

Ayame me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento... el primer martes de marzo me pidio si podia invitar a Kouga al baile de primavera, que se hacia en dos semanas.

-¿seguro que no te importa¿no pensabas pedirselo?- insistio cuando le dije que no me importaba.

-no Ayame, no voy a ir- le asegure.

Bailar no era mi fuerte.

-Va a ser divertido.

Se esforzo por convencerme.

-diviertete con Kouga- la anime.

Me sorprendio que a la mañana siguiente no mostrara su eufemismo ego en las clases de Trigonometría y español. Solo caminaba a mi lado para ir a las clases y me dio miedo preguntarle. Si Kouga la habia rechazado, yo era la ultima persona a la que querria contarselo.

Me lo confirmo la actitud de Kouga cuando ibamos a la clase.

-bueno- dijo Kouga, mirando al suelo-, Ayame me a pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

-eso es estupendo- conferi-. Te vas a divertir mucho con ella.

-Eh, bueno...- se queo sin saber que decir- le dije que tenia que pensarmelo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-me preguntaba si...bueno...,si tal ve tenias intencion de pedirmelo tu.

Me quede sorprendida y mire con el rabillo del ojo y vi que Inuyasha inclinaba la cabeza hacia mi con gesto de refleccion.

-kouga creo que deberias aceptar la propuesta de Ayame

-¿se lo has pedido a alguien?

-no- le asegure-. No tengo intencion de ir.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

- ese sabado voy a Seattel- le dije, ya que necesitaba cosas.

-¿no puedes ir otro fin de semana?

-lo siento, pero no- respondi-. No deberias hacer esperar a Ayame

-si, tienes razon- mascullo.

Cerre los ojos un segundo y cuando los abri Inuyasha me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros se notaban. Le devolvi la miraa, a ver si el apartaba la suya, pero en vez de eso siguió estudiando mis ojos.

-¿señor Taisho?- el profesor esperaba la respuesta de una pregunta que no habia oido.

-el ciclo de Krebs- respondio.

Clave los ojos en mi libro cuando Inuyasha dejo de mirarme. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaban en mi interior, solo porque habia tenida a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas no podia permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mi. Era patetico; mas que patetico, era enfermizo.

Intente ignorarlo durante el resto de la hora, pero me era casi imposible. Al sonal el timbre espere a que se fuera tan rapido como siempre.

-¿kagome?

Su voz no me debia resultar tan familiar.

Sin querer me volvi. No queria sentir lo que sabia que sentiria al mirarlo. Cuando lo mire no dijo nada.

-¿Qué¿me vuelves a dirigir la palabra?- le pregunte.

Sus lavios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

-no, en realidad no- amitio.

-entonces ¿que quieres, inuyasha?- le pregunte sin mirarlo.

-lo siento- parecia cincero- estoy siendo muy grosero, lo se, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abri los ojos y lo vi serio.

-no se que quieres decir- le dije.

-es mejor que no seamos amigos- me explico-, confia en mi.

Habia oido eso antes.

-es una lastima que no lo descubrieras antes- murmure- te podrias haber ahorado todo ese pesar.

-¿pesar?- la palabra y el tono de mi voz le sorpendieron- ¿pesar porque?

-por no dejar que esa estupida furgoneta me hiciera pure.

Estaba atonito. Me iro fijamente sin dar credito a lo que oia.

-¿crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?

-se que es así- replique bruscamente.

-no sabes nada.

Se habia enfadado. Antes de que pasase algo mas me leante y sin querer mis libros se cayeron. Suspiere y me agache a recogerlos. Pero el ya estaba ahí, los habia apilado. Me los entrego con rostro severo.

-gracias- dije con frialdad.

-¡no hay de que!- replico.

Me aparte de el y me fui a educación fisica. Ese dia me movia pero de lo habitual porque Inuyasha ocupaba mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero el seguia intoduciendose en mi mente.

Al sonar la campana me fui rapido al aparcamiento. Al girar la esquina me asuste al ver una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un coche. Pero vi que solo era bankotsu. Comenze a caminar de nuevo.

-hola Bankotsu- le ssalude.

-hola Kagome.

-¿Qué hay? Pregunte mientras habria la puerta del coche.

-me preguntaba...si querrias venir al baile conmigo.

-crei que era la chica la que elegia- respondi.

-bueno, si- respondio avergonzado.

-te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese dia voy a aestar en Seattel.

-oh. Bueno, quizas la proxima vez.

-claro- acepte.

Bankotsu se fue y vi a Inuyash apasando delante e mi coche. entre rapido en el y Sali de mi aparcamiento. para entonces Inuyasha estaba en su coche y salio cortandome el paso. Considere la posibilidad de embestir al Volvo, pero habia demasiados testigos. En eso oi unos golpes en la ventana. Era Houjo. Abri el crista.

-lo siento, houjo- seguia sorpendida- el coche de los Taisho me tene atrapada.

-Oh. Lo se solo queria preguntarte algo.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿me vas a invitar al baile de primavera?

-no voy a estar en el pueblo, Houjo.

- ya, eso me dijo Kouga.

-entonces ¿Por qué...?

Se encogio de hombros.

-tenia la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavisarle las calabazas.

-lo siento Houjo, pero me voy de verdad.

-esta bien. Aun nos queda el baile de fin de curso

Cuando volvio a su coche vi que los Taisho subian al suyo. Tambien como Inuyasha me miraba por el retrovisor. Estaba claro que se reia. Decidi dar un golpecito al coche pero cuando me atrevi a hacerlo Inuyasha ya se habia ido.

Al llegar a casa decidi hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar y mientras cortaba la cosas no dejaba de pensar en lo que me habia dicho inuyasha. ¿poque era mejor no ser amigos? Me dio un retortijón en el estomago cuando comprendi a que se debia. Seguro que habia visyo cuanto me obsesionaba y no queria darme esperanzas, por lo que nopodiamos se amigos, porque el no estaba interesado en mi.

Naturalmente que no le interesaba. Yo no era interesante, el si. Interesante y...brillante, misterioso, perfecto...y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una mano.

Entonces decidi dejarlo solo.

Cuando Shizu volvio se mostro algo receloso con la comida, pero al final parecio gustarle y antes de acabar le pregunte:

-¿papa?

-¿si?

-esto...queria que supieras que voy a ir a Seattel el sabado que biene...si te parece bien.

-¿Por qué?

-bueno queria conseguir algo de libros y de ropa.

-vas a ir tu sola?- pregunto.

-si.

-Seattel es una ciuad muy grande, te podrias perder.

-papa, seattel es cinco veces mas grade, a demas se leer un mapa.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?

-no te preocupes. Voy a ir de tiendas..y me pasare el dia en los probadores.

-oh. Vale.

-gracias- le sonrei.

-¿estaras de vuelta para el baile?

-no, yo no bailo, papa.

-ah. Vale- habia caido en cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente cuando fui al insituto mis llaves se cayeron en un charco y cundo me agache a recogerlas, vi a Inuyasha recostado en mi coche.

-¿Cómo lo hace?- pregunte, asombrada e irritada.

-¿hacer que?

-aparecer del aire.

-kagome, no es mi culpa que seas excepcionalmente despistada.

Como de costumbre hablaba con calma, con su voz pausada y aterciopelada. Frunci el seño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvia a relucir de color miel.

-¿ a que vino taponarme el paso anoche?- quise sabe-. Se suponia que fingias que yo no existia ni te dabas cuanta de que echaba chispas.

-eso fue culpa e Bankotsu, no mia- se rio con disimulo-. Tenia que darle su oportunidad.

-tu...- dije entrecortadamente.

No se me ocurria ningun insulto lo bastante malo.

-no finjo que no existas- continuo.

-¿quieres matarme a rabietas ya que la furgoneta no lo consiguió?

-kagome, eres totalmente absurda- murmuro con frialdad.

Le di la espalda y comenze a alejarme.

-espera- grito. Segui andando pero el se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso.-lo siento, he sido descortes- le ignore.- no estoy diciendo que no sea cierto pero, de todos modos no ha sido de buena educación.

-¡porque no me dejas sola?

-queira pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema- rio entre dientes.

-¿tienes un trastorno de personalidad multiple?- le pregunte con acritud.

-y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspire.

-vale, entonces¿Qué me querias pedir?

-me preguntaba su el sabado de la proxima semana, ya sabes, el dia del baile...

-¿intentas ser gracioso?- Le interrumpi.

-por favo¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordi el labio y junte las manos, entrelazando los dedos.

-te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattel ese dia y me preguntaba si querias dar un paseo.

Aquello ue totalmente inesperado.

-¿Qué?-no estaba segura de donde queria llegar.

-¿quieres dar un paseo hasta seattle?

-¿con quien?

-conmigo, obviamente.

Seguia sin salir de mi asombro.

-¿Por qué?

-planeaba ir a seattle en las proximas semanas, y para ser honesto, no estoy seguro d que tu coche lo pueda conseguir.

-mi coche va perfectamente, muchisimas gracias por preocuparte.

-¿puede llegar gastando un solo eposito de gasolina?

- no veo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-el despilfarro de recursos es asunto de todos.

-de verdad, inuyasha no te sigo- me recorrio un escalofrio al pronunciar el nombre- ccrei que no querias ser mi amigo.

-bije que seria mejor que no lo fueramos, no que no lo deseara.

-vaya gracias, eso lo aclara todo- le replique con sarcasmo.

-seria mas...prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga- replico- pero me he cansao de alejarme de ti, kagome.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronuncio con su voz seuctora aquella ultima fase. Me olvide hasta de respirar.

-me acompañaras a Seattle?

Aun era incapaz de hablar, pero solo asenti con la cabeza. Sonio levemente y su rostro se volvio serio.

-deberias alejarte de mi, de veras- me previno- te vere en clase.

Se dio vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habiamos recorrido.

CONTINUARA...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAY QUE VER, SOLO HE RECIBIDO UN REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. MUCHAS GRACIAS Kagome yumika. TE AGRADEZCO DE VERAS TU REVIEW, POR LO QUE VEO TU ERES LA UNICA QUE TE MOLESTAS EN RECOMPENSAR A LOS POBRES ESCRITORES. BUENO ESTE CAPITULO TE LO DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE A TI. Y ESPERO QUE PODAMOS HABLAR ALGUNA VEZ.

A PARTE QUIERO DECIR QUE HE TARDADO PORQUE NO ME DEJABAN SUBIR EL CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION.

Kagome-1551


	5. Chapter 5

CREPUSCULO

5) Grupo sanguineo.

Me dirigi a la clase de lengua aun en las nubes, iba tan distraida que no me di cuanta de que la clase ya habia empezado.

-gracias por venir, señorita Higurashi- saludo despectivamente el señor Mason.

Fui y me sente en mi sitio, Kouga que estaba a mi lado no dejaba de habla sobre el tiempo que haria el fin de semana, intente prestar interes pero no sabia ni de lo que me hablaba.

Pase el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer en las palabras de Inuyasha. Tal vez solo era un sueño muy convincente que confundia con la realidad. Eso parecia mas probable que el que yo le atrajera.

Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafeteria con Ayame. Le queria ver el rostro para verificar si volvia a ser la persona indiferente y fria que habia conocido durante las ultimas semanas o, si por algun milagro, de verdad habia yodo lo que creia haber oido esa mañana.

Un flujo de descanso recorrio mi ser cuando mire la mesa de los Taisho. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero el estaba ausente. ¿se habria ido a casa¿

-Inuyasha Taisho te vuelve a mirar- dijo Ayame- me pregunto porque se sentara solo hoy.

Volvi bruscamente la cabeza y vi a Inuyasha con su sonrisa picara, que me obsevaba desde una mesa vacia en el extremo opuesto de la cafeteria al que solia sentarse. Una vez atraida mi atención, alzo la mano y movio el dedo indice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiño el ojo cuando la mire incredula.

-se refiere a ti?- pregunto Ayame incredula.

-puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes e Biología- le dije para contentarla- eh. Sera mejor que vaya a ver que quiere.

Fui junto a el y me quede de pie detrás de la silla que habia frente e a Inuyasha al llegar a su mesa.

-¿porque no te sientas hoy conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, mirandolo con precaucion. El seguia sonriendo.resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temia que desapareciera en meio e una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara.

-esto es diferente.

-bueno- hizo una pausa. Decidi que ya puestos a ir al infierno, lo podia hacer del todo.

-sabes, no tengo ni idea a que te refieres.

-cierto- volvio a sonreir-. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte secuestrado.

-sobreviviran.

-aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte- dijo con un brillo pocaro en los ojos.

Trague saliva y rio.

-pareces preocupada.

-no- respondi-. Mas bien sorprendida. ¿ a que se debe este cambio?

-Ya te lo dije. Me he artado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido.

-¿rendido?- repeti confusa.

-si, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

-me he vuelto a perder.

-siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ese en uno de los problemas.

-no te preocupes...no me entero de nada.

-cuento con ello.

-ya. En cristiano¿somos amigos ahora?

-amigos...- medito dubtativo.

-o no.

Inuyasha sonrio.

-supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a sr un buen amigo para ti.

-lo repites mucho- recalque.

-si, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas o si eres lista, me evitaras.

-me parece que tu tambien te has creado una opinión sobre mi mente preclara.

El sonrio disculpandose.

-en ese caso, hasta que yo sea lista...¿vamos a intentar ser amigos?

-eso parece casi exacto.

Mire mis manos sin saber que hacer.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto curioso.

-intentaba averiguar que eres.

Su rostro se crispo, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

-¿y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas?

-no demasiado.

-que teorias barajas?

Me sonroje, en el ultimo mes pensaba entre batmas y spiderman.

-no lo quieres decir?- con una sonrisa tentadora.

-resulta embarazasa.

-eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes- se quejo.

-no- dije rapidamente- no se porque es frustrante que alguien noo quiera decir lo que siente.

Hizo una mueca.

-o mejor- continué-, digamos que una persona realia un monton de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un dia y al siguiente tratarte comosi fueras un paria, y jamas te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso dspues e aberlo prometido. Eso tampoco deberia resultar demasiado frustrante.

-tienes un poquito de genio¿verdad?

-no me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.

Miro por encima de mi hombro y rio.

-¿Qué?

-Yu novio cree que soy desagradable contigo. Se debate entre vinor, o no a interrumpir.

-no se de quien me hablas- dije fria- pero seguro que te equivocas.

-yo, no, me resulta facil saber que piensa la gente.

-excepto yo.

-si, excepto tu- sus ojos se hicieron inquietantes. –me pregunto porque sera.

Su mirada era tan intensa que tuve que apartar mi mirada.

-¿no tienes hambre?

-no- no queria decirle que mi estomago estaba lleno de...mariposas- y tu?

-no. No estoy hambriento.

-¿me puedes hacer un favor?

En seguida se puso en guardia.

-depende de lo que quieras.

-no es mucho- el espero con curiosidad- solo es que si podrias avisarme la proxima vez que me ignores por mi propio bien. Solo para star preparada.

-me parece justo.

-gracias.

-en ese caso ¿puedo pedirte una respuesta a cambio?

-una.

-cuantame una teoria.

¡ahí va!

-eso, no.

-no hiciste distinciones, solo prometiste un respuesta- me recordo.

-clro, y tu no has roto ninguna promesa- le recorde.

-solo una teoria...no me reire.

-si lo haras.

Baje la vista y luego me miro con aquellos arientes ojos ocre atraves e sus pestañas.

-por favor- respiro al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mi.

Me qued en blanco ¿Cómo lo conseguia?

-eh...¿que?- pregunte.

-cuentame solo una e tus pequeñas teorias, por favor.

Su mirada me abrasaba.

-pues...eh...¿te mordio una araña radioactiva?

-no es muy imaginativo.

-lo siento, es todo lo que tengo.

-ni te has acercado.

-¿nada de arañs?

-no.

-¿ni un poquito de radioactividad?

-nada.

-maldicion.

-tampoco me afecta la kriptonita- rio.

-se suponia que no te reirias¿te acuerdas?

Intento recobrar la compostura.

-con el tiempo, lo averiguare- le adverti.

-desearia que no lo intentaras.

-¿por...?

-¿Qué pasaria si no fuera un super heroe¿y si fuera un chico malo?- sonrio.

-oh. Ya veo- algo de lo que dijo me encajo.

-¿si?

Parecia asustado como si hubiera rvelado algo.

-¿eres peligroso?

Mi pulso se accelero al comprender lo que dije. Lo era. Intento decirmelo todo el tiempo.

-pero no malo- susurre- no, nocre que seas malo.

-e equivocas.

Su voz a penas era audible. Me pregunte porque no me asustaba. Era evidente que hablaba en serio, pero me sentia fascinada como siempre que estaba cerca e el.

En eso me percato de que casi todos se habian ido y me pare.

-vamos a llegar tarde.

-hoy no voy a ir a clase.

-porque no?

-es saludable hacer noillos de vez en cuando- dijo sonriendo.

-bueno, yo si voy.

-en ese caso, te ver luego.

Fui a clases y por suerte el señor banner no habia llegado. Me sene y respire aliviado. Cuando llego el señor Banner comenzo a repartir una caja.

-buen chicos coged un objeto e la caja.

Comenzo a mostrarnos los objetos que habian en la caja uno por uno. Eran instrumentos para saber cual era nuestro grupo sanguineo.

-el proximo fin de semana, la cruz roja se detiene en Por Angeles, para recoger donaciones de sangre. Y es bueno que sepais vuestro grupo.

El profesor comenzo a hacer las pruebas y yo comenze a marearme.

-kagome, te sientes bien?- pregunto el señor Banner.

-ya se cual es mi grupo sanguinio, señor Banner- dije debil.

-te sientes debil?

-si, señor- murmure.

-por favor¿alguien puede llear a kagome a la infermeria?

Kouga se presento voluntario.

-¿puedes caminar?- pregunto el profesor.

-si- susurre.

Kouga me ayudo a salir y cuando nos alejamos del edificio para que el señor Banner no nos viera me detuve.

-me dejas sentarme, por favor?

Kouga me ayudo a sentarme. Me tire en el suelo y cerre los ojos mareada.

-kagome?- me llamo otra voz familiar.

¡no! Por favor que no sea el.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-creo que se desmayo. No se que paso, no ha movido ni un dedo.

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha a mi lado- me oyes?

-no- gemi- vete.

-la llevaba a la infermeria, pero quiso parar- dijo Kouga.

-yo me ocupo de ell- dijo Inuyasha- puedes volver.

-no- protesto Kouga- se supone que lo debo hacer yo.

De repente sentique flotaba, estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha, que me levantaron fácilmente y no tenia problemas para cargarme.

-¡bajame!- dije intentando no vomitar sobre el.

Inuyasha empezo a caminar.

-¡eh!. Grito Kouga.

Inuyasha lo ignoro ya que estabamos lejos de el.

-tienes un aspecto espantoso- me dijo sonriendo.

-¡dejame en la acera!- proteste.

-de modo que te desmallaste al ver sangre?

Eso parecia divertirle

No conteste, ya tenia muchas nauseas.

-ni siquiera era tu sangre.

No se como abrio la puerta conmigo n brazos.

-oh, dios mio- dijo la enfermera.

-se desmayo en biología- informo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha me dejo en la camilla y luego se alejo hasta donde la pared le permitia, con los ojos brillantes, exitados.

-en biología estan haciendo las pruebas de sangre.

-siempre le ocurre a alguien.

Inuyasha se rio.

-quedate un rato tendida. Se te pasara.

-si.

-te sucede a menudo?

- a veces- Inuyasha tosio para ocultar su risa.

-puedes volver a clase.

-se supone que me debo quedar con ella.

-voy a traerte hielo- dijo la enfermera.

-tenias razo- dije.

-suelo tenerlo¿sobre que tema en este caso?

-hacer novillo es saludable.

-ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste- admitio. Su voz sonaba casi como si admitiera una debilidad- crei que Lupus arastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en el bosque.

-ja, ja.

-lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.

-pobre Kouga. Seguro que se enfado.

-me aborrece- dijo inuyasha.

- no lo puedes saber.

-vi su rostro...te lo aseguro.

-crei que te habias ido.

-estaba en mi coche, escuchando un CD.

En eso volvio la enfermera.

-ya me siento bien.

Y llego oto chico que estaba amarillo.

Inuyasha y yo nos apartamos para dejarlo pasar.

-oh, no- murmuro Inuyasha- vamonos fuera.

Lo mire aturdida.

-confia en mi...vamos.

Los dos salimos de la enfermeria.

-por primera ves me has hecho caso.

-oli la sangre.

-la gente no puede oler la sangre.

-yo si. Eso me pone mala. Huele a oxido...y sal.

Se me quedo mirando.

-¿Qué?

-no es nada.

-oh, no- gemi.

-¿Qué pasa?

-ahora tengo gimnasia.

-pueo hacerme cargo de eso- en eso me di cuenta de que se habia acercado- sientate e intenta parecer palida.

Inuyaha volvio con la enfermera.

-señora Kagome tiene gimnasia a la proxima hora, y no se siente muy bien, puede dispensarla de ir?

-claro.

Inuyasha volvio con Kagome.

-¿puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos?

-caminare.

Me pare y comenzamos a caminar.

-gracias-le dije. Merecia l pena seguir enferma para noir a gimnasia.

-sin duda.

Me miro mientras seguiamos caminando.

- asi que vas a ir...este sabado, quiero decir.

Esperaba que el pudiera venir pero lo veia muy improbable.

-¿A dónde vais a ir exactamente?

-a La Push, al puerto.

Me lanzo una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrio secamante.

-en verdad no creo que me hayan invitado.

Suspire.

-acabo de invitarte.

-no avasallaremos mas entre los dos al pobre Kouga esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.

-el blandengue de Kouga...- murmure.

Ahora estabamos cerca del aparcamiento. iba hacia mi coche pero algo me agarro de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.

-¿ a donde te crees que vas?- pregunto ofendido.

-me voy a casa.

-¿a caso no me has oido decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa¿crees que te voy a dejar conducir en tu estado.

-¿en que estado¿y que va a pasar con mi coche?- me queje.

-se lo tendre que dejar a Sango despues de la escuela.

Me llevo hasta su coche y me subió.

-esto es totalmente innecesario.

Estaba enfadada e iba a reñirlo cuando reconoci la musica.

-¿claro de luna?- pregunte sorprendia.

-¿conoces a Debussy?- el tambien parecia sorprendido.

-no mucho- admiti- mi madre me pone mucha musica clasesa, pero solo conozco a mis favoritos.

-tambien es uno de mis favoritos.

Comenze a darme cuenta de que ibamos rapido, pero el coche se movia con firmesa y no se notaba la velocidad.

-¿Cómo es tu madre?- me pregunto de repente.

-se parece mucho a mi, pero es mas guapa- respondi; el alzo las cejar- he heredado muchos rasgos de Shizu. Es mas sociable y atrevida que yo. Aunque es mi mejor amiga.

-Kagome cuantos años tienes?

En eso Inuyasha detuvo el coche y vi que habiamos llegado a mi casa.

-diecidiete- respondi confusa.

-no los aparentas- dijo en un tono de reproche.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirio.

-mi madre me dice que naci con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me hago mas madura- me rei- en fin, una de las dos tenia que ser la adulta- me calle- tu tampoco parces un adolescente de instituto.

Torgio el gesto y cambio de tema.

-¿en ese caso, porque se caso tu madre con Phil?

-Mi madre tiene...un espiritu muy joven y ella lo quiere.

-lo apruebas?

-¿importa?- rplique- quiero que sea feliz.

-eso es muy generoso por tu parte...me pregunto...- murmuro.

-¿el que?

-¿tendria ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu decisión?

-e-eso c-creo, pero de todos modos ella es la madre.

-entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado- se burlo.

-¿a que te refieres con que asuste¿multiples pircings en el rostro y tatuajes?

-es una posible definición.

-¿Cuál es la tuya?

Pero ignoro mi pregunta y respondio con otra.

-¿crees que puedo asustar?

-eh...creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.

¿te doy miedo ahora?

-no.

Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

-bueno¿vas a contarme algo sobre tu familia?- pregunte- debe ser una historia mas interesante que la mia.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿te adoptaron los Taisho?- pregunte.

-si.

-¿Qué les ocurrio a tus padres?

-Murieron hace muchos años- dijo con naturalidad.

-lo siento.

-en realidad, los recuerdos de forma confusa. Inutaisho e Izayoi llevan siendo mis padres mucho tiempo.

- tu los quieres- resultaba obvio.

-si- sonrio- no puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

-eres muy afortunado.

-se que lo soy.

-¿y tu hermano y tu hermana?

Miro el reloj.

- a proposito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Miroku y Rin se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

-oh, lo siento.

-supongo que quieres recuperar tu coche antes que el jefe de policia Higurashi vuelva.

-si.

-diviertete en la playa- me deseo.

-¿no te voy a ver mañana?

-no. Sesshomaru y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.

-¿Qué es lo que bais a hacer?

-nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainer.

-ah, vaya, diviertete.

-¿querias hacer algo por mi?

Asenti.

-no te ofendas, pero para los accidentes eres como un iman. Asi que...intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo...¿de acuerdo?

Esbozo una sonrisa malevola. Le mire fijamente.

-vere que puedo hacer- conteste bruscamente y me baje.

Inuyasha seguia sonriendo mientras se iba.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOSSSSS.

QUE FELIZ QUE ESTOY DESPUES DE SABER QUE LA GENTE SI LEIA MI FIC. HASTA SE ME SALTARON LAS LAGRIMAS DE LA FELICIDAD.

QUIERO AGRADECER A: marcelita, PeKeTXa, Jimena-chan, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa y a Kagome Yukima.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS DE VERDAD.

BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL QUINTO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.

MUCHOS BESOS.


	6. Chapter 6

CREPUSCULO

6) Cuentos de miedo.

En realidad, cuando estaba en mi cuarto intentando leer, estaba atenta a ver si escuchaba el motor de mi coche. cuando aparte la cortina para ver, aparecio alli de repete.

No esperaba el viernes con interes.

En trigonometría Ayame me hizo muchas preguntas.

-¿Qué queria ayer Inuyasha Taisho?

-no lo se- respondi con sinceridad- en realida no fue al grano.

-parecias como enfadada- comento.

-¿si?

-ya sabes, nunca lo habia visto sentarse con alguien que no fuera de su familia. Era extraño.

-estraño de verdad- coincidi.

Lo peor del viernes fue que a pesar de saber que el no estaria, aun albergaba esperansas. Cuando entre en la cafeteria con Ayame y Kouga, no pude evitar mirar a Sango, rin y Miroku.

Intercepte unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Kikyo durante la comida, lo que no comprendi hasta que salimos del comedor. Estaba detrás de ella y oi que le ecia a Kouga:

-No se porque kagome- sonrio con desprecio- no se sienta con los Taisho de ahora adelante.

-es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros- le replico Kouga.

Me detuve para permitir que Ayame y Yumi me adelantaran. No queria oir nada mas.

Durante la noche Shizu parecia entusiasmado por mi viaje a La Push de mañana. Conocia los nombres de todos los que iban a ir y la de sus padres, así que aprobaba la excursión. Me pregunte si tambien aprobaria mi plan de ir a Seattle con Inuyasha Taisho. Tampoco se lo iba a decir.

-papa- pregune con casualidad- ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks, o algo parecido? Creo que esta al sur del monte Rainer.

-si...¿porque?

Me encogi de hombros.

-algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar alli.

-no es buen lugar para acampar- parecia sorprenido- hay demasiados osos. La mayoria de la gente acude alli en temporada de caza.

-oh-murmure- tal vez alla entendido mal el nombre.

Pretendia dormir hasta tare pero un brillo me desperto. Era el sol, hacia muy buen tiempo.

La tienda de articulos deportivos de Lupus estaba al norte del pueblo. Al llegar ya vi que estaban todos y la verdad parecia que iba a ser uno de esos dias.

Al menos Kouga parecia que se alegraba de verme.

-¡has venido!- grito encantado- ¿no te dije que hoy iba a ser un dia soleado?

-y yo te dije que iba a venir- le recorde.

-¿montaras en mi coche?

-claro.

Sonrio gozoso. ¡que facil era hacerlo feliz!

Ya habia visto las playas que rodean La Push. Pero seguia siendo impresionante. El agua de color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecia coronada de espuma blanca. La playa solo tenia un aestrecha franja de arena al borde del agua. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de arboles de color ahuesado arrojados por las olas a la costa.

Elegimos un camino para bajar por la playa. Kouga nos condujo hacia un circulo de leños arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habian utilizado para otras acampadas. Recogimos leños y prendimos una fogata.

-¿has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa?- me pregunto Kouga.

-no.

-entonces te va a gustar...observa los colores.

Comenzo a prender las ramas y comenzaron a arder.

-¡es azul!- exclame.

-es a causa de la sal. ¿precioso, verdad?

Me quede mirando la fogata y algunos queria ir a dar un pasero, yo no queria asi que yo y unas chicas nos quedamos en la playa. Estuvieron fuera largo rato.

Despues de la comida llegaron unos chicos y se quedaron con nosotros.

A los pocos minutos Yumi se fue conlos paseante y Jinenji uno de los recien llegado se acerco a mi. A juzgar por su aspecto debia tener catorce, tal vez quinze años.

-tu eres Kagome Higurashi¿verdad?

-si.

-me llamo Jinenji Black- me tendio la mano con gesto amistoso- tu compraste el cohce de mi papa.

-oh- ije mientras le estrechaba la mano- eres hijo de Billy Black. Probablemnte deberia acordarme de ti.

-no, soy el benjamín...deberias acorarte e mis hermanas mayores.

-Rachel y Rebeca- recorde.

La verdad no eramos amigas ya que e pequeñas eramos timidas y nadie dio el primer paso.

-¿han venido?- pregunte mienras miraba a las chicas.

-no- Jinenji nego con la cabeza- Rachel tiene una beca del estado de Washington y Rebeca se caso con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai.

-esta casada? Vaya- estaba atonita.

-¿Qué tal funciona el coche?

- me encanta, y va muy bien.

-si, pero es muy lento-se rio- respire aliviado cuando Shizu lo compro. Papa no me habria dejado iniciar la construccion de otro coche mienras tuvieramos uno que va bien.

-no es tan lento.

-has intentado pasar de sesenta?

-no.

-bien, no lo hagas.

- eso lo mejora en caso de accidente.

-dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo inosaurio- admitio entre risas.

-así que fabricas coches...-comente.

-cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿no sabras por casualidad done puedo adquirir un cilindro maestre?

-lo siento- me eche a reir- no he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estare ojo a visor para avisarte.

Era muy facil hablar con el.

-¿conoces a Kagome, Jinenji?- pregunto Kikyo.

-en cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que naci- contesto entre risas.

-¡que bien!

No parecia que dijera lo que pensara.

-kagome- me llamo de nuevo. Le estaba diciendo a Houjo que es una pena que ninguno de los Taisho hayan venido hoy ¿nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

-¿te refieres a la familia del doctor Inutaisho Taisho?- prgunto el mayor e los recien llegados.

-si ¿los conoces?

-los Taisho no vienen aquí- respondio en un tono que daba por zanjado el tema.

Estuve pensando en esas palabras cuando Jinenji me interrumpio.

-¿aun te sigue volviendo loca Forks?

-Bueno, yo diria que eso es un eufemismo- hice una mueca.

Segui pensando en aquella palabras y se me ocurrio algo. Esperabe que Jinenji fuera un inexperto con las chicas, por lo que no veria de penoso en mis intentos de flirteo.

-¿quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo?- le pregunte mienras intentaba imitar la forma en la que Inuyasha me miraba atravez de los parpados y Jineji se puso de pie.

Fuimos hacia el norte caminando espacio.

-de modo que tienes...¿dieciséis años?- le pregunte.

-acabo de cumplir los quince- confeso adulado.

-¿de verdad?- mi rostro se lleno de una falsa expresión de sorpresa- hubiera jurado que eras mayor.

-soy alto para mi edad- explico.

-¿subes mucho a Forks?

-no demasiado- admitio con gesto de disgusto- pero podre ir cuando termine de construir el coche y tenga carne- añadio.

-¿Quién era ese otro chico que hablaba con Kikyo? Parece un poco viejo para andar con vosotros.

-es Sam y tiene diecinueve años- me informo.

-¿Qué era lo que decia sobre la familia del doctor?- pregunte con toda inocencia.

-¿los Taisho? Se supono que no se acercan a la reserva.

-¿Por qué no?

Me devolvio la mirada y se mordio el labio.

-vaya. Se supone que no debo ecir nada.

-oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Solo siento curiosidad.

-¿te gustan las historias de miedo?

-Me encantan- replique con entusiasmo para engatusarlo.

Nos apoyamos en las ramas de un arbol y el comenzo.

-¿conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales?- comenzo- me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

-en realidad, no- admiti.

-bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Una afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que estos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohibe matarlos. Y luego estan las historias de los frios.

-¿los frios?- pregunte sin esconder mi curisidad.

-si, la historias de los frios son tan antiguas como las e los lobos, y algunas son mucho mas recientes. Deacuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conocio algunos. Fue él el que sello el rato que los mantenia alejados de nuestras tierras.

-¿Tu tatarabuelo?- le anime.

-era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes los frios son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, de los lobos que se convierten en humanos. Tu los llamarias licantropos.

-¿tiene enemigos los hombres lobo?

-solo uno. Ya sabes que los frios han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llego a nuestras tierras en la epoca de mi tatarabuelo era dierente. No cazaban como los demas y no debian ser un peligro para nuestra tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llego a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delatariamos a los rostros palidos di prometian mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiño un ojo.

-si no eran peligrosos¿Por qué...?- intente comprener.

-siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que estan cerca de lo frios, incluso si son civilizados como los de este clan- instilo un tono de amenaza- nunca se sabe cuando tendran demasiada sed comp para soporarla.

-¿a que te refieres con eso e Civilizados ?

-sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de los hombres.

-¿ y como encajan los Taisho en todo esto¿se parecen alos frios que nococio tu tatarabuelo?

-no- hizo una pausa dramatica- son los mismos.

Debio creer que mi expresión estaba provocada por el panico de la historia. Sonrio complacido y continuo:

-ahora son mas, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocia a su lider, Inutaisho, en tiempos de mi antepasados. Iba y venia por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara la gente.

Reprimio una sonrisa.

-¿y que son¿Qué son los frios?

Sonrio sombriamente.

-bebedores de sangre- replico con voz estremecedora- tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permaneci contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy seguro de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

-se te ha puesto la carne de gallina- rio.

-eres un estupendo narrador de historias.

-el tema es un poco fantasioso¿no? Me pregunto porque papa no quiere que hablemos con nadie del tema.

-no te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

-supongo que acabo de violar el tratado- se rio.

-me llevare el secreto a la tumba- le prometi.

-en serio, no le digas nada a Shizu. Se enfado porque alguno de nosotros no va al hospital por el doctos Taisho.

-no lo hare.

-¿Qué¿crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos?- pregunto con voz juguetona.

-no. Creo que eres un buen contador de historias de miedo. Aun tengo los pelos de punta.

-genial.

En eso vimos a Kouga y ayame a cinco metros de nosotros.

-ah, estas shi Kagome- grito Kouga.

-¿estu novio?- pregunto Jinenji.

-no, definitivamente no. Susurre.

-cuando tenga el carne...-comenzo.

-tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podriamos salir alguna vez.- me sentia mal por haberlo utilizado, ya que me sentia bien con el.

De vuelta con los emas me cai un par de veces a causa de la humedad de la tierra, subimos al coche y volvimos.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BIEN AQUI LES PONGO EL SEXTO CAPITULO DE MI FIC. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD, ME GUSTAN TANTO.

BUENO, NO ME GUSTA ENRROLLARME MUCHO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE.

MUCHOS BESOS.


	7. Chapter 7

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligrso)

7) Pesadilla

Le dije a Shizu que tenia un monton de deberes pendientes y ningun apetito. Shizu estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto y no noto nada raro en mi.

Una vez en mi cuarto, cerre la puerta. Cogi los cascos y el reproductor de CD. Luego busque el CD que Phil me habia regalado, para mi gusto abusaban del bajo y gritaban mucho. Puse play y me tire en mi cama.

Me concentre en la letra intentando saber que decian. Despues de escuchar el CD por tercera vez ya me sabia el estribillo y descubri que no cantaban tan mal. El grupo me gustaba. Tenia que volver a darle las gracias a Phil. Aal final acabe durmiendome.

Abri los ojos en un lugar desconocido. En un rincón de mi consciencia sabia que estaba soñando. Reconoci el verde fulgor del bosque y oi batir las olas en algun lugar cercano. Sabia que podria ver el sol, si encontraba el océano. Intente seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Jinenji Black estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano, haciendome retroceder hasta la parte mas sombria del bosque.

-¿Jinenji¿Qué pasa?- pregunte. Habia panico en su rostro mientras tiraba de mi con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no queria entrar en la negrura.

-¡corre, kagome, tienes que correr!- susurro aterrado.

-¡por aquí, kagome!- reconoci la voz que me llamaba desde el interior del bosque; era Kouga, aunque no poia verlo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte mientras seguia resistiendome a la sujeción de Jinenji, que de repente se convulciono, solto mi mano y profirio un grito para luego caer en el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorcio bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo lo contemplaba aterrada.

-¡Jinenji!- grite.

Pero el habia desaparecido y lo habia sustituido un lobo de ojos negros y de pelaje rojizo. El lobo me dio la espalda y se alejo, encaminandose hasta la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los dientes.

-¡corre, kagome!- volvio a gritar Kouga a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba contemplando una luz que venia hacia mi desde la playa.

Y en ese momento aparecio Inuyasha caminando muy deprisa se entre los arboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alzo la mano y me hizo una seña para que fuera hacia el. El lobo gruño a mis pies.

Di un paso adelante, hacia Inuyasha. Entonces el sonrio. Tenia dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

-confia en mi- ronroneo.

Avance un paso mas.

El lobo corrio de un salto el espacio que media entre el vampiro y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.

-¡no!- grite, levantando de un empujon la ropa de la cama.

El repentino movimiento hizo que se cayera el reproductor de CD. Resono sobre el suelo de madera.

La luz seguia encendida. Totalment vestida y con los zapatos puestos, me sente sobre la cama. Desorientada, eche un vistazo al reloj. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Me volvi a estirar y me quite la ropa, intentaba volver a dormirme pero fue imposible. Mi subconsciente saco a relucir las imágenes que no queria.

Al final tome mi neceser. Sin embargo la ducha no duro tanto como esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de baño. Volvi a mi cuarto envuelta en una toalla.

No sabia si Shizu se habia ido ya. Fui a la ventana y vi que el coche patrulla a no estaba. Se habia ido a pescar otra vez.

Me puse un chándal y arregle mi cuarto, despues encendi el ordenador. Pero iba tan lento que baje a desayunar.

Al acabar de comer lo lave todo y volvi a mi cuarto. Recogi el reproductor de CD y lo guarde. Volvi con mi ordenador y fui a mi buscador favorito. Teclee una palabra.

_VAMPIRO._

Habian muchos resultados, películas, series de televisión, juegos de rol, musica y compañias de productos de cosmeticos goticos.

Encontre un sitio prometedor: Vampiros, de la A a la Z . Era un apagina simple con el fonde blanco y texto negro. La pagina de inicio me recibio con dos citas.

**no hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una arrebatadora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en si mismo no es espectro, ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y temibles qualidades de amobos.**

**Reverendo Montague Summers**

**Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autentico, ese es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo mas completas, y aun así¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?**

**Rousseau**

El resto del sitio consistia en un listado alfabetico de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue en _danag_, un vampiro filipino a quien se suponia responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los_ danag_ trabajaron con los hombres durante muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizo el dia en que una mujer se corto el dedo y un _danag_ lamio la herida, ya que disfruto el sabor de la sangre que la desangro por completo.

Lei con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando solo lo verosimil. En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espiritus incorporeos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No habia mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que habia visto, y solo unos pocos, como el _estrie _hebreo y el _upier_ polaco, les preocupaba beber sangre.

Solo tres entradas llamaron mi atención: el rumano _varacolaci_, un poderoso no muerto que podia aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel palida, el eslovaco _nelapsi_, una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar una aldea en una sola hora despues de la medianoche, y otro mas, el _srtegoni benefici._

Sobre este ultimo habia una sola afirmación.

_Stregoni benefici:_ vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar el lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabolicos.

Aquella pequeña entrada constituia un alivio, era el unico entre trescientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.

Sin embargo, en conjunto, habian pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Jinenji o mis propias observaciones. Tenia un catalogo en mente y lo comparaba con lo que leia. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez palida, ojos que cambian de color, y luego los critrios de Jinenji: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de hombres lobo, piel fria, inmortalidad. Habian muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.

Arta apague el ordenado. ¡todo aquello era estupido! Estaba sentada en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedia?

Al final salid e la casa y me dirigi al bosque. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la casa y la carretera desaparecieron.

La estrecha franja de un sendero discurria a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me habria atrevido a vagabunear de aquella manera por mis propio medios, ya que carecia de sentido e la orientación.

Segui caminando hasta que encontre un arbol caido y me sente en el. Pense en todo lo quehabia leido en mi cuarto y me obligue a concentrarme en dos preguntas.

Primero, tenia que decidir si era cierto lo que Jinenji me dijo de los Taisho.

Mi mente respondio negativamente. Resultaba estupido, aunque no habia una explicación racional a porque seguia con vida. Volvi a repaar todo lo que habia observado: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fria y palida y otros etalles que note: no parecia comer jamas y se movia con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Habia hecho novillos el dia que hicimos la prueba de sangre, tampoco se nego a ir de camping a la playa hasta que supo donde ibamos, y parecia saber lo que pensaban cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me habia dicho que era el malo de la película, peligroso...

¿podian ser vampiros los Taisho?

Bueno, eran algo. Ya fuera uno de los frios o se cumpliera mi teoria de los super heroes, Inuyasha Taisho no era...humano. era alo mas. Así pues...tal vez. Esa iba a ser mi rspuesta por el momento.

Y luego estaba la pregunta mas importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?

¿Qué haria si Inuyasha fuera...un vampiro? Apenas podia obligarme pensar n eso.

Solo dos alternativas parecian pateticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volvr a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros habian un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la unica clase que estabamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mi...y esta vez en serio.

Me invadio de repente una desesperación agonica cuando considere esa opcion que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provoco que pasara rapidamente a la siguiente alternativa.

No hacer nada diferente. Despues de todo, hasta la fecha, no me habia cauado daño alguno aunque fuera algo...siniestro.

De hecho, seria poco mas que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Houjo si el no hubiera ctuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a mi misma, que poria haber sido puro reflejo¿Cómo_ puede ser tan malo si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?_, pense. No hacia mas que darle vueltas sin obtener respuesta.

Habia algo de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo: el oscuro Inuyasha del sueño de la pasada noche solo era una reaccion de mimiedo ante el mundo del que habia hablado Jinenji, no del propio Inuyasha. Aun así cuando chille ante el ataque del hombr elobo, no fue el miedo al licantropo lo que arranco de mi labios ese grito de ¡no, sino a que el resultara herido. A pesar de que me habia llamado con los colmillos afilados, temia por el.

Y supe que tenia mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad habia tenido eleccion alguna vez. Ya me habia involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabia, si es que lo sabia, no podia hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en el, su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnifica fuerza de su personalidad, no queria otra cosa que estar ocn el de inmediato, incluso si...

Me levante rapidamente y volvi a casa porque la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

En casa me cambie de ropa y me puse a leer, al no poder concentrarme en eso, comenze ha hacer un borrador de mi trabajo.

Esa habia sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que mas me dolia, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomaba una decisión me limitaba a seguirla.

Era ridículamente facil vivir con esa decisión. Peligrosamente facil.

De ese modo el dia fue productivo. Termine mi trabajo antes de las ocho. Shizu volvio con muchos peces y eso me hizo pensar en comprar un libro para cocinar pescado en el viaje a Seattle. Los escalofrios que recorrian por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no difrian de lo que sentia antes de mi paseo con Jinenji Black.

Esa noche dormi sin sueños, rendida despues de haberme levantado temprano y no haber dormido casi nada. Por la mañana me desperto el sol y comprobe que casi hacia calor.

Shizu estaba acabando de desayunar cuando baje a la cocina y percibio mi estado de anime.

-ahí fuera hace un dia estupendo- comento.

-si- coincidi con una gran sonrisa.

Desayune rapidamente. Shizu me deseo un buen dia en voz alta y luego oi que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Cogi mi impermeable y sali. Al llegar al instituto no habia casi nadie. No habia comprobado la hora. Al fian me sente en un banco sobre mi impermeable. Como no tenia nada que hacer comenze a repasar mis deberes de trigonometría.

-¡kagome!- oi gritar a alguie, parecia Kouga.

Kouga se sento a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las puntas del cabello brillando al sol.

-no me habia dado cuenta de que tu pelo tenia reflejos rojos.- comento.

-solo al sol.

-hace un dis estupendo¿eh?

-la clase de dias que me gustan- dije.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer?

El tono de su voz era posesivo.

-me dedique sobre todo al trabajo de literatura.

Se golpeo la frente con la mano.

-ah, si...hay que entregarlo el jueves¿verdad?

-esto...creo que el miércoles.

-¿el miércoles?- fruncio el ceño- mal asunto. ¿sobre que has escrito el tuyo?

-acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.

Me miro como si hubiera hablado en chino.

-supongo que tendre que ponerme a trabajar esta noche- dijo desanimado- te iba a preguntar si querias salir.

-ah.

Me pillo con la guardia baja.

-podriamos ir a cenar o algo así...puedo trabajar mas tarde.

-kouga... creo que no es una buena idea.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto cauteloso. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Inuyasha.

-creo, y te voy a dar una buena tunda sin remordimientos alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir- le amenace- que eso heriria los sentimientos de Ayame.

Se quedo aturdido.

-¿Ayame?

-de verdad, Kouga¿estas ciego?

-vaya-exhalo confuso.

Aproveche ese momento para escabullirme.

-es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.

Fuimos a la clase y Kouga estaba en las nubes.

Cuando vi a Ayame en trigonometría estaba muy entusiasmada, ella yumi y Kikyo iban a ir a Port angel y queria que la acopañara para ayudarle a elegir el vestido para el baile. Le dije que me lo pensaria, que primero tenia que hablar con Shizu.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba dolorosamente avida por ver no solo a Inuyasha, sino que a todos los Taisho, con el fin de poder contratar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafateria, senti deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estomago el primer ramalazo de panico. ¿serian capaz de saber lo que pienso? Luego me sobresalto un sentimiento distinto. ¿estaria esperandome Inuyasha para sentarse conmigo otra vez?

Fiel a mi costumbre mire primero a la mesa de los Taisho. Un estremecimiento de panico sacudio mi vientre al percatarme que estaba vacia.

Al llega a nuestra mesa me sente con Yumi hablamos sobre el trabajo de Macbeth, tambien me incito a acompañarlas a Port Angeles. Así que acepte.

Comprendi que me habia aferrado al ultimo jiron de esperanza cundo vi el asiento a mi lado vacio al entrar en biología.

Al final de todo volvi a casa y Ayame me llamo diciendo me que se habia cancelado el viaje a Port Angeles porque Kouga la habia invitado a salir.

Entonces me dedique a mis deberes que acabe en media hora y luego mire mis mails atrasados. Entonces teclee la respuesta rapida.

Mama:

Lo siento. He estado fuera. Me fui a la plaa con unos amigos y luego tuve que escribir un trabajo de literatura. Hoy hace un dia soleado. Lo se, yo tambien estoy muy sorprendida, por lo que me voy a ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero.

Kagome

Envie el mensaje y decidi salir fuera a leer un libro. Cogi alguno de la colección que ya tenia y una manta. Sali fuera estendi la manda. Me eche en cima y comenze a leer. Era genial sentir el son el mi piel. Y se estaba tan bien.

Lo proximo e lo que fui consiente fue del sonido el coche patrulla de Shizu al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorpore y volvi dentro a toda carrera.

-lo siento papa, la cena aun no esta preparada. Me quede dormida allí fuera.- dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

-no te preocupes- contesto- e todos modos queria enterarme del resultado del partido.

Vi la televisión con Shizu despues de la cena. No habia nada en la tele pero me quede un rato con el, parcia felic que hicieramos cosas juntos.

-papa- dije durante los anuncios- Ayame y Yumi iran a mirar vestidos para el baile, mañana en la tarde a Port Angeles y quieren que las ayude a elegir. ¿te importa que las acompañe?

¿Ayame Lupo?- pregunto.

-y Yumi Weber.

-pero tu no vas a asistir al baile¿no?- comento.

-no papa, pero las voy a ayudar a elegir.

-bueno, deacuerdo- parecio comprender- pero no hay colegio por la tarde?

-saldremos en cuanto acabe el intituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano. Te dejare la cena lista.

-kagome, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tu vinieras.

-si, y no se como has sobrevivido. Te dejare la comida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte y me vesti casi sin ganas. Sali con el tiempo justo para no esperar a entrar a clase. Cuando buscaba aparcamiento, tambien buscaba el volvo plateado, que no estaba alli.

Ocurrio lo mismo que el dia anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparos dolorosamente cundo recorri la mirada el comedor y comprobe que seguia vacio el asento contigo al mio de la mesa de biología.

Al dia siguió igual que el anterior y al final nos dirigimos a Port Angeles.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRRRYY POR LA TARDANZA. LO SIENTO MUCHO DE VERDAD. NO PUDO PONER LA CNTINUACION ANTES A CAUSA DE PROBLEMAS TECTINOS CON MI COMPU.

PERO AL FINAL LO LEGRE. JE, JE.

BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE HAYA MERECIDO LA PENA LA ESPERA. GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LO SIGUEN Y POR SUS REVIEWS. ME ENCANTAN.

BUENO, ESPERO NO RETRASARME CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. MUCHAS GRACIAS.


	8. Chapter 8

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

8) Port Ángeles

Ayame conducia mas deprisa que Shizu, así que estuvimos en Port Angeles a las cuatro.

Ayame nos contaba de la cena que tuvo con Kouga. Se lo habia pasado tan bien.

En cambio Yumi no estaba tan feliz por ir con Bankotsu. Ayame intento hacerle confesar que tipo de chicos le gustaba, así que al final la distraje con una pregunta sobre vestidos.

Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho mas elegante y encantador que Forks, pero Ayame y Yumi lo conocian bien yestaban dispuestas a ir directo a las tiendas.

Se habia anunciado que el baile era medio de etiqueta y ninguna de nosotras sabiamos que era eso con exactitud. Ayame y Yumi parecieron sorprendidas y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca habia ido a ningun baile en Phoenix.

-¿ni siquiera has tenido un novio o algo por el estilo?- me pregunto Ayame cuando pasabamos por la puerta de una tiena.

- de verad- intntaba convencerla, sin explicarle mis problemas con el baile.- nunca he tenido novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salia muho en Phoenix.

-¿Por qué no?- queria saber Ayame.

-nadie me lo pidio –respondi con franquesa.

-aquí te lo han pedido- me recordo- y te has negado

En ese momento estabamos en la seccion juvenil, mirando los vestio de gala.

-bueno, excepto con Houjo- me corrigió Yumi.

-¿perdon?- me quede boquiabierta-¿ que dices?

-Houyo le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te llevaria al baile de promocion- me informo Ayame.

-¿Qué dice el que?

Parecia que me estaba ahogando.

-te dije que no era cierto- susurro Yumi a Ayame.

-por eso no le cae bien a Kikyo- comento entre risitas Ayame.

-¿crees que Houjo dejaria de sentirse culpable si lo atropellara con el coche, que eso le haria perder el interes en disculparse y quedariamos en paz?

-puede- Ayame se rio- si es que lo esta haciendo por ese motivo.

Estuvimos largo rato en los probadores hasta que ellas se decidieran que la verdad fue difícil.

-¿Yumi?- Ayame estaba en los mostradores así que estabamos solas.

-¿si?

Extendio la pierna y torcio el tobillo para ver los zapatos que se habia probado.

Me acobarde y dije:

-me gustan.

-creo que me los voy a llevar, aunque solo van a hacer juego con ese vestido- musito.

-venga, adelant. Estan en venta- la anime.

Ella sonrio mientras abria otra caja con zapatos. En eso lo volvi a intentar.

-esto...Yumi...- ella alzo la vista con curiosiad. –es normal que los Taisho falten tanto a clase?

-si, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión varios dias, incluso el doctor- me contesto n vos baja- les encanta vivir en el aire libre.

No me formulo ninguna pregunta en lugar de las miles que me hubiese hecho Ayame. Yumi estaba cayenome muy bien.

-vaya.

Habiamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante junto al paseo maritimo. Les dije que me reuniria con ellas allí ya que tenia que ir a comprar libros. Me indicaron un camino fui a por ellos.

No hubo problemas en encontrarla, pro no tenian lo que buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de vidrio, dreamcatchers y libros sonbre sanacion espiritual. Ni siquiera entre.

Anuve entre las calles, llenas de trafico propio del final de la semana. Caminaba sin saber a donde porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en el con todas mis fuerzas, y pretendia acabar con mis esperanzas sobre el viaje del sabado. Cuando alce los ojos y vi un volvo plateado todo se me vino encima.

_Vampiro estupido y voluble,_ pense.

Avance pisando fuerte hacia el sur, pero no habian buenas tiendas. Entonces continue para doblar la esquina.

Al cruzar otra calle me di cuenta de que iba en direccio equivocada.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigia. Me percate de que no debian de tener muchos mas años que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromenao entre ello es voz alta, riendose escandalosamente y dnose codazos unos a otros. Sali pitando lo mas lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para darle paso, camine rapidamente mirando a la esquina que estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡eh, ahí!- dijo uno al pasar.

Debia de estar refiriendose a mi, ya que no habia nadie mas. Dos e ellos se habian detenido y los otros dos habian disminuido el paso. El que me hablo avanzo medio paso.

-¡pero bueno!- murmure instintivamente.

Entonces desvie la vista camine lo mas rapido que pude hasta la esquina. Les podia oir reirse detrás de mi.

-¡eh, espera!- grito uno de ellos pero yo segui avanzando.

Seguia intentando volver a donde estaba antes. Me metia por un monton de calles que no conocia y habian dos chicos que no dejaban de seguirme, hasta que logre orientarme, pero justo por la calle donde debia pasar estaban los otros dos chicos y comprendi que me habian tendido una emboscada. Los dos se acercaban y me cortaban el paso. En ese momento pensaba en como escapar de todo ello.

En eso unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina, casi atropella a uno y se paro a un metro de mi con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

-entra- ordeno una voz furiosa.

Fue sorpendente como ese miedo asfixiante desaparecio al moment, y sorprendentmente, tambien la sensación de seguriad que me aparecio, en cuanto oi su voz. Salte al asiento cerre la puerta de un portazo.

El interior del coche estaba oscuro y no salio nada de luz ni cuando estaba la puerta abierta, pero consegui verle el rostro grcias al salpicadero. Giro y se dirigio al norte.

-ponte el cinturón de seguridad- me oreno; entonces comprendi que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las manos.

Lo obedeci rapidamente. Se desvio a la izquierda para avanar a toda velocidad, saltandose varias señales de stop sin detenerse.

Pero me sentia totalmente segura y, por el momento, me daba igual donde fueramos. La mire con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba mas alla del alivio de mi liberación. Estudie las facciones perfectas del rostro de Inuyasha a la escasa luz del salpicader, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me parecio que su exprecion reflejaba una ira homicida.

-¿estas enfadado conmigo?- le pregunte.

-No- respondio tajante, pero su tono era de furia.

Me quede silencio, contemplando su cara mientras el miraba al frente con sus ojos rojoscomo brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Mire alrededo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los arboles. Ya no estabamos en la ciudad.

-¿kagome?- prgunto con voz tensa y mesurada.

-¿si?

Mi voz sonaba ronca.

-¿estas bien?

Aun no me habia mirado, pero la rabia de su rostro era evidente.

-si- conteste con voz ronca.

-distraeme, por favor- ordeno.

-perdona¿Qué?

Suspiro con acritud.

-limitate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme- aclaro mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-eh...- me estuje los seso en busca de algun tema- mañana antes de clases voy a atropellar a Houjo Akitoki.

Inuyasha siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvo la comisura de los labios.

-¿Por qué?

-va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promocion... o esta loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando...bueno, tu lo rcuerdas, y cree que la forma adecuada es la promocion. Estaremos en paz si pongo su vida en peligro y ya no podra seguirlo enmendandolo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Kikyo se calme su Houjo me deja tranquila. Aunque tambien podria destrozarle el Sentra. No podra llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche...-prosegui.

-estaba enterado- sono algo mas sosegado.

-¿si?- pregunte incredula; mi irritacion previa se enardecio- si esta paralitico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podra ir al baile de fin de curso.- musite, refinando mi plan.

Inuyasha suspiro y al fin abrio los ojos.

-¿estas bien?

-en realidad no.

Espere, pero no volvio a hablar. Reclino la cabeza contra el asiento, mirando el techo del volvo. Tenia el rostro rigido.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- inquiri con un hilo de voz.

- a veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Kagome.

Tambien el susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacia, con los ojos entrcerrados.

-pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos...- no termino la frase, desvio la mirada y volvio a luchar para controlar la rabia. Luego, continuo-: al menos,eso es de lo que me intento convencer.

-ah.

La palabra parecia inadecuada, pero no se me ocurria una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos,en silencio. Mire el reloj del salpicadero y eran las seis y media.

-Ayame y Yumi se van a preocupar- murmure- iba a reunirme con ella.

Arranco el motor sin decir nada mas, girando con suavidad y volviendo rapido a la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad. Al llegar aparco en un espacio que parecia pequeño. Mire por la ventanilla y vi a ayame y Yumi que salian del restaurante.

-¿Cómo sabias donde...?- oi abrir la puerta y lo vi salir.

-¿Qué haces?

-Llevarte a cenar.

Sonrio levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Me baje del coche.

-deten a Ayame y Yumi antes de que tenga que buscarlas. Dudo que volviera a contenerme, si vuelvo a tropezarme con tus amigos.

-Ayame, Yumi!- les grite.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Ayame.

-me perdi- admiti con timidez- y luego me encontre con Inuyasha.

-¿os importaria que me uniera a vosotras?- pregunto con voz seuctora.

-Eh, si, claro- musito Ayame.

-de hecho- confeso Yumi- Kagome, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperabamos...perdona.

-No pasa nada- me encogi de hombros- no tengo hambre.

-creo que deberias comer algo- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Miro a Ayame y le hablo- ¿os importa que yo lleve a Kagome a su casa? Así no tendreis que esperar mientras cena.

-eh, supongo que no...hay problema...

-de acuerdo- dijo Yumi- os vemos mañana, Kagome, Inuyasha...

Tomo la mano de Ayame y la arrastro. Me volvi hacia Inuyasha.

-de verdad no tengo hambre- dije mientras lo miraba.

-complaceme.

Se dirigio a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Pase por sulado con un suspiro e resignacion. Comprendi el brillo en los ojos de nuestra anfitriona al ver a Inuyasha. Le saludo con mucho entusiasmo. Me sorprendo lo que me molesto. Me sacaba varios centímetros y era rubia de bote.

-¿tiene una mesa para dos?- pregunto Inuyasha, con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no.

Nos condujo a una mesa de cuatro personas en el centro de la zona mas concurrida.

-¿tiene algo mas privado?- insistio con voz suave a la anfitriona. No estaba segura, pero me parecio que le entregaba una propina discretamente. No habia visto rechazar a nadie una mesa, salvo en las viejas películas.

-naturalmente- parecia tan sorprendida como yo. Nos llevo a una sala de reservados.-¿algo como esto?

-perfecto.

Le dedico una centellante sonrisa a la ueña, dejandola momentaniamente eslumbrada.

-esto...- sacudio la cabeza, bizqueando- ahora mismo les atiendo.

Se alejo caminando con paso vacilante.

-de veras no deberias hacerle eso a la gente- le critique- es muy poco corte.

-¿hacer que?

-deslumbrarla...probablemente, ahora esta en la cocina hiperventilando.

Parecio confuso.

-oh, venga- le dije un poco dubitativa- tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demas.

Ladeo la cabeza con los ojos llnos de curiosidad.

-¿los deslumbro?

-no te has dado cuenta¿crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?

Ignoro mis preguntas.

-¿te deslumbro a ti?

-con frecuencia- admiti.

En eso llego la camarera.

-hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de bebe?

No pase por alto que solo se dirigia a el. Inuyasha me miro.

- una coca cola.

-dos- dijo el.

-en seguida las traigo- le aseguro con una sonrisa innecesaria, pero el no la vio, me miraba a mi.

-¿Qué pasa? Le pregunte cuando se fue la camarera. Tenia la mirada fija en mi rostro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-estoy bien- conteste, sorprenida por laintensidad.

-¿no tienes mareos, ni frio, ni malestar...?

-¿deberia?

Se rio entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

-bueno. De hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock.

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa picara.

-dudo que eso vaya a suceder- respondi despues de tomar aliento- siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.

-da igual, me sentire mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.

La camarera aparecio con nuestras bebidad y una cesta de colines. Permanecio de espalda a mi.

-¿han decidido que van a pedir?- pregunto a Inuyasha.

-¿kagome?- inquirio el.

Ella volvio hacia mi a regañadientes. Elegi lo primero que vi en el menú.

-eh? Tomare raviolis de setas.

-¿y usted?

Se volvio hacia Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

-nada para mi- contesto.

_No, por supuesto que no._

-si cambia de opinión, hagamelo sabe.

La sonrisa coqueta seguia ahí, pero el no la miraba y la camarera se fue descontenta.

-Bebe- me ordeno.

Al principio di unos sorbos, pero luego tome tragos mas largo, me sorprendi de la sed que tenia. Comprendi que me la habia acabado cuando Inuyasha empujo su vaso hacia mi.

-gracias- murmure aun sedienta.

En eso me estremeci.

-¿tienes frio?

-es solo la coca cola.

-¿no tienes una cazadora?- me reprocho.

-si, pero esta en el coche de Ayame.

Inuyasha se quito la suya. No podia apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. Me concentre para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitano la cazadora y pude ver lo musculoso que era su pecho.

Me entrego su cazadora y me interrumpio mientras me lo comia con los ojos.

-gracias- dije mientras deslizaba los brazos por su cazadora.

La prenda estaba helada. Tirite otra vez. Tenia un olor asombroso. Lo olisquee en un intento de escubrir cual era ese aroma, que no parecia ninguna colonia.

-tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul- observo mientras me miraba. Me miro y baje la vista sonrojada.

Empujo la cesa con los colinis hacia mi.

-no voy a entrar en estado de shock, de verdad- proteste.

-pues deberias, una persona normal lo haria, y tu ni siquiera pareces alterada.

Daba la impresión de estar desconcertado. Me miro los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, mas claros de lo que anteriormente habia visto, de ese tono dorado de sirope de caramelo.

-me siento segura contigo- confese.

Aquello le desagrado. Sacudio la cabeza y murmuro para si.

-esto es mas comlicado de lo que pensaba.

Tome un colin y comenze a comerlo, evaluando su expresión. Me pregunte cuando seria el momento oportuno de interrogarlo.

-normalmente estas de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan- comente. Atonito me miro.

-¿Qué?

-estas de malhumor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces me lo veo venir- continue- tengo una teoria al respecto.

Entrecerro los ojos y dijo:

-¿mas teorias?

-aja.

-espero que esta vez sea mas creativa¿o sigues tomando ideas de los tebeos?

-bueno, no. No la he sacado de un tebeo, pero tampoco me la he inventado- confese.

-¿y?- me incito a seguir.

En ese momento la camarera llego con la comida y la puso elante de mi y se volvio a Inuyasha para preguntarle:

-¿ha cambiado de iea¿no hay nada que puea ofrecer?

-no gracias, pero estaria bien que nos trajera algo mas d beber

-claro.

Quito los vasos vacios y se marcho.

-¿Qué decias?

-te lo dire en el coche. Si...- hice una pausa.

-¿hay condiciones?

-tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto.

-por supuesto.

La camare valvio y dejo los vasos de coca cola.

-bueno, adelante- me insito.

-¿Por qué estas en Port Angeles?

Bajo la mirada y cruzo sus manos haciendo una onrisa afectada.

- siguente pregunta.

-pero es la mas facil- proteste.

-la siguiente- repitio.

Baje la vista y comi un poco.

-en tal caso, de acuero- le mire y segui- supongamos que hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de...saber que piensa la gente, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.

-solo una excepcion- me corrigió- hipoticamente.

-vale, solo una.

Me estemeci cuando me siguió el juego.

-¿Cómo funciona¿Qué limitaciones tiene¿Cómo podria ese alguien..encontrar un apersona en el momento adecuado¿Cómo sabria que ella esta en apuro?

-bueno, si...ese alguien...

-supongamos que se llama Joe.

-si joe hubiera estado atento la sincroniacion no tenia porque ser mas exacta.- solo tu podrias meterte en lios en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarias las estadisticas de delincuencia detodo un año.

-estamos hablando de un caso hipotetoco.

Se rio de mi con ojos tiernos.

-si, cierto- scepto-¿Qué tal si se llama Jane?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Me volvi a inclinar hacia el, parecia indeciso entre decirmelo y no.

-puedes confiar en mi, ya lo sabes-murmure.

-no se si tengo otra alternativa- su voz era un susurra- me equivoque. Eres mucho mas observadora de lo que pense

-crei que siempre tenias razon.

-Así era- hay otras coasa en la que tambien me equivoque contigo. No eres un iman para los accidentes...esa no es una claseicacion lo suficientemente exacta. Eres un iman para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrara.

-¿te incluyes en esa categoría?

-sin ninguna duda.

Su rostro se volvio frio e inexpresio. Estire la mano por la mesa e ignore el intento que hizo por retirarla y toque el dorso de su mano con los deos. Tenia la piel fria y dura como una piedra.

-gracias- musite- es la segunda vez.

Su rostro se suavizo.

-no dejaras quehaya una tercera. ¿de acuerdo?

Asenti con la cabeza. Saco su mano pero las puso en cima de la mesa y se inclino hacia mi.

-te segui a Port Angeles- admitio- nunca antes habiaintentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho mas problemático de lo que creia, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal es capaz de pasar el dia sin tantas catastrofes.

Hizo una pausa. Me pregunte si debia preocuparme por que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, senti una gras sadisfaccion. Mi miro fijamente, preguntanose tal vez porque sonreia.

-¿crees que me habia llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrio lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el estino?

- esa no fue la primera vez- replico. Lo mire sorprendida, pero el miraba al suelo- la primera vez fue cuando te conoce.

Senti un escalofrio al recordar su mirada, pero lo ahogo la sensacio de seguriad que tenia con Inuyasha.

-¿lo rcuerdas?

- si.

-y aun así estas aquí sentada- comento.

-si, estoy aquí, gracias a ti.- me calle luego le incite- porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.

-tu comes y yo hablo- propuso.

En eso comenze a comer.

-segui el rasto mas difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo ayar a alguien con facilidad si antes he oido su voz. Vigilaba a Ayame sin mucha atención...como te dije solo tu puees meterte en lios. Al princio no me di cuenta de que te habias ido, fui a buscarte a la librería que vi en la mente de Ayame. Te puedo decir que se que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur.sabia que tenias que dar la vuelta y espere, viendo si alguien te habia bisto. No tenia que preocuparme, pero estaba inquieto.

Se sumio en suspensamientos.

-comenze a conducir en circulos, seguia alerta. Se puso el sol y esta apunto de salir a buscarte cuando...

-¿Qué paso entonces?

-oi lo que pensaban-gruño- y vi tu rostro en sus mentes.

Se inclino hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano en los ojos.- resulto duro, no sabes cuanto, dejarlos...vivos.- el brazo amortiguaba la vos- poria haberte dejado ir con Ayama y Yumi-admitio- pero temia que si me dejabas solo, iria apor ellos.

Permaneci sentada en silencio, confusa, lllena de pensamientos incoherentes. Finalmente el alzo la vista buscando mis ojos.

-¿estas lista para ir a casa?- pregunto.

-lo estoy para salir de aquí- gradeci que quedara una hora para llegar a casa.

La camarera llevo como si la hubieran llamado o observando.

-¿Qué tal todo?- pregunto a Inuyasha.

-dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias.

Inuyasha alzo la vista, aguardando.

-claro- tartamudeo- aquí tiene.

La camarera saco la cuenta e Inuyasha ya tnia un billete en la mano y se lo dio a la camarea.

-quedese con el cambio.

Sonrio, se puso e pie y le imite. Ella volvio a irigirle una sonrisa insinuante.

-que tenga una buena noche.

Inuyasha no aparto los ojos de mi mientras le daba las gracias.

Salimos y fuimos hasta el coche. abrio la puerta del copiloto hasta que entre- luego cerro la puerta y dio la vuelta hasta la otra parte.

Una vez dentro arranco, se metio entre el trafico, aparentemente sin mirar y fue esquibando coches.

-ahora- dijo de forma elocuente- te toca a ti.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LO SIENTOOOOO, LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOO.

PERDONEUME, HO SENTO.

SCUSATEMI.

SUMIMASEN.

DE VERDAD SIENTO MUCHO HABEROS HECHO ESPERAR, DESPUES DE QUE ME MANDARAIS TANTOS REVIEWS. DE VERDAD QUE NO LO HICE CON MALA INTENCION, PERO EL DIA QUE IBA A PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO, VA Y SE ME ESTROPEA EL ORDENADOR, ASI QUE CUANDO LO LLEVE A REPARAR ME DIJERON QUE TARDARIAN UN MES Y MI MADRE TUVO QUE COMPRAR UNAPANTALLA NUEVA PARA UN ORDENADOR VIEJO QUE TENIAMOS Y TARDO UN POCO.

AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO QUE TANTO ESPERABAN Y ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN.

Kagome-1551


	9. Chapter 9

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

9) Teoria

-¿puedo hacer solo una pregunta mas?

Suspiro.

-una- acepto. Fruncio los labios que se convirtieron en una linia de recelo.

-bueno...dijste que sabias que no habia entrado en la libraria y que me habia dirigido al sur. Solo me preguntaba como lo sabias.

Desvio la vista a proposito.

-pensaba, qu ehabiamos pasado la etapa de las evasias.- refunfuñe.

Casi sonrio.

-de acuerdo. Segui tu olor.- no podia admitir que fuera una respuesta aceptable.

-aun no me has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas- dije para ganar tiempo.

Me miro con desaprobación.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes¿puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte¿Cómo lo haces¿puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?

-has hecho mas de una pregunta- puntualizo- solo yo tengo esa facultad y no pueo oir a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto mas me resulte esta voz conocida mas lejos puedo encontrarla.

-¿Por qué cres que no puedes oirme?- pregunte

Me miro con ojos enigmaticos.

-no lo se- murmuro- mi unica suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione e forma diferente en onda media y yo solo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Me sonrio, repentinamente divertido.

-¿mi mente no funciona bien¿soy un bicho raro.

-yo oigo voces n la cabeza y es a ti a quien preocupa sr un bucho raro?- se rio- no te inquietes es solo una teoria... y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.

Suspire. _¿Cómo empezar?_

-pensaba que habiamos superado la etapa de las evasibas- me recordo con dulzura.

En eso mir el velocímetro.

-¡dios santo!- grite- ¡ve mas despacio!

-¿Qué pasa?- se sobresalto.

-¡vas a ciento sesenta!

-tranquilizate Kagome.

-¿pretendes que nos matemos?- quise saber.

-no vamso a chocar.

-¿Por qué vas tan deprisa?

-simpre conduzco así- se volvio y me sonrio.

-¡ no aparte la vista e la carretera!

-nunca he tenido un accidente, Kagome, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa- sontio- a prueba de radares, detectores de velociad.

-muy divertido- estaba que hechaba chispas- Shizu es policia ¿recueras? He crecido respetando las leyes de trafico.

En eso redujo la velocidad.

-¿satisfecha?

-casi.

-odio conducir despacio- musito.

-¿a esto lo llamas despacio?

-basta de criticar mi condiccion- dijo bruscamente- sigo esperando tu ultima teoria.

Me mordi el labio. Me miro con ojos amables.

-no me voy a reri- prometio.

-temo mas que te enfades conmigo.

-¿tan mala es?

-bastante, si.

-adelante- me animo con voz tranquila.

-no se como empezar- admiti.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invncion.

-No.

-¿como empezaste¿con un libro¿con una película?

-no. Fue el sabado en la playa-parecio confundido- me encontre con un viejo amigo de la familia...Jinenji Black

Aun parecia perplejo.

-su padre es uno de los ancianos quileute- una expresión helada remplazo la de desconcierto- fuimos a dar un paseo...y el estuv contandome viejas leyendas para asustarme- vacile- me conto una...

-continua.

-...sobre vampiros.

-¿e inmediatamente te acoraste de mi?

Seguia tranquilo.

-No. Jinenji menciono a tu familia.

Permanecio en silencio sin perder de vista la carretera.

-solo creia que era una superstición estupida- añadi- nopensaba que me la creeria- mi comentario no parcia suficiente: fue culpa mia. Le obligue a contarmelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Kikyo dijo algo sobre ti...intentaba probocarme y uno dijo que tu familia no iba a la resrva, sono raro, y engañe a Jinenji para llevarmelo que me lo contara.

-¿Cómo lo engañaste?

-intente flirtear un poco...funciono mejor de lo quehabia pensado.

-me gustaria haberlo visto- se rio entre dientes- y tu me acusas de confundir a la gente...¡pobre Jinenji Black!

Me puse colorada.

-¿Qué hiciste espues?- pegunto.

-busque en Internet.

-¿y eso te convencio?- sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante.

-no, nada encajaba. La mayoria eran teorias y entonces...-me detuve.

-¿Qué?

-decidi que no importaba.

-¡¿Qué no importaba?!- su tono de voz me hizo alzar la vista. Tenia una cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de rabia que yo temia.

-no- dije suavemente- no me importa lo que seas.

-¿no te importa que sea un monstruo?- su voz reflejo una nota severa y burlona.- ¿Qué no sea humano?

-no.

Se callo y volvio a mirar al frente.

-te has enfadado- suspire- no deberia haberte dicho nada.

-no- dijo en tono severo- prefiero saber quepiensas, incluso cuando lo que piensas enana locura.

-así que¿me equivoco otra vez?- le desafie

-no me refiero a eso. no importaba - me cito, apretando los dientes.

-¿estoy en lo cierto?

-¿importa?

-En realidad, no.- hice un apausa- siento curiosidad.

-¿sobre que sientes curiosidad?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-diecisiete.

¿y hace cuanto que tienes diecisiete?

-Bastante- admitio al fin.

-Deacuerdo.

Sonei complacida de que al fin sea sincero.

-no te rias, pero ¿Cómo es que puedes salir durante el dia?

En cualquier caso se rio.

-un mito.

-¿no te quema el so?

-un mito.

-¿y lo de dormir en ataúdes?

-un mito- vacilo durante un momento- no puedo dormir.

-¿nada?

-jamas.

Se volvio para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia. Y me quede mirandolo hasta que aparto la vista.

-aun no me has formulado la pregunta mas importante.

-¿Cuál?

-¿no te preocupa mi dieta?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-ah, esa.

-si, esa- remarco- ¿no quieres saber si bebo sangre?

-bueno, Jinenji me dijo algo.

-que dijo?

-que no cazabais personas. Dije que se suponia que tu familia no era peligrosa porque cazabais animales.

-¿dijo que no eramos peligrosos?

-No exactamnte. Dijo que se suponia que no lo erais.

El volvio a mirar a la carretera.

-entonces¿tiene razon en lo de que no cazais personas?

-La memoria de los Quileutes llega lejos...- susurro.

Lo acepte como confirmacion.

-aunque no dejes que eso te satisfagas- me advirtió- tienen razon al mantener la distancia con nosotros.

-no comprendo.

-intentamos...solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo por ejemplo, al permitirme estar contigo a solas.

-¿esto es un error?

Oi la tristeza de vi voz.

-uno muy peligroso.

Vi que ibamos rapido y que me quedaba poco tiempo para seguirle preguntando.

-cuantame mas- pedi, solo queria oir su voz.

-¿Qué mas quieres saber?

-¿Por qué cazais animales, en vez de personas?

-no quiero ser un monstruo- explico en voz baja.

-pero ¿ no bastan los animales?

-no puedo estar seguro, pero yo lo compararia con vivir a basde e queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, mas bien la sed, pero no mantiene fuertes para resistir... la mayoria de las veces- su voz sonaba como un presagio- unas veces es mas difícil que otras.

-¿te resulta muy difícil ahora?

-si

Suspiro.

-pero ahora no tienes hambre- afirme.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tus ojos. Te dije que tenia una teoria. Me he dado cuenta de quela gente se enfada cuando tiene habmre.

-eres muy observadora¿verdad?

- este fin de semana, estuvisteis cazando¿no?

-si-callo durante unos segundo- no queria asalir, pero era necesario. Es un poco mas facil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

-¿Por qué no querias marcharte?

- el estar lejos de ti me pone...ansioso- sumirada era amable e intensa- no te bromeaba cuando te pedi que no te cayeras al mar odejar que te atropellara el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraido todo el fin de semana, preocupandote por ti, y despues de lo e esta noche, me sorpende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana- movio la cabeza- bueno, no del todo.

-¿Qué?

-tus manos.

Observe las palvas de mis manos.

-me cai- reconoci.

-eso es lo que pense- la comisura de sus labios se curvo- supongo que siendo tu habria sido mucho peor. Fueron tres dias realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Sesshomaru de los nervios.

-¿tres dias¿no acabas de regresar hoy?

-no, volvimos el domingo.

-enotnces ¿Por qué no fuisteis al instituto?

-bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del dia, al menos no donde me pueda ver alguien.

¿Por qué?

-aluna vez te lo mostrare.

-me podrias haber llamado?

- pero sabia que estabas a salvo.

-pero yo no sabia donde estabas. Yo...

-¿Qué?- me pregunto con voz arrulladora?

-me disgusta no verte. Tambien me pone ansiosa.

Me sonroje al decir eso en voz alta. Observe su expresión apenada.

-ay- gimio- eso no esta bien.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-¿no lo ves kagome' de todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor- hablo tan rapido que no lo comprendi- no quiero oir que te sientas así- dijo en voz baja- es un error. No es seguro. Kagome, soy peligroso. Grabatelo, por favor.

-No.

-hablo en serio- gruño.

-tambien yo. Te lo dije, nome importa lo que seas. Es demasiado tarde.

-jamas digas eso.

Me mordi el labio, contenta de que no supiera lo que dolia eso.

-¿en que piensas?

Me limite a negar con la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuera capaz de hablar.

-¿estas llorando?

No me habia dado cuenta, me pase la mano secandome.

-no.

-lo siento.

Supe que no se disculpaba por esas palabras.

Al final llegamos a mi casa.

-¿te vere mañana?

-si. Tambien he de entregar un trabajo.- me sonrio- te reservare un asiento para almorzar.

-¿me prometes estar ahí?

-lo prometo.

Al final me quite la cazadora.

-te la puedes quedar...no tienes una para mañana.

Se la devolvi.

-no quiero tener que explicarselo a Shizu.

vale.

Con la mano en la manivela vaciel para prolongar el momento.

-¿Kagome?

-¿si?

-¿vas a prometerme algo?

-Si.

-no vayas sola al bosque.

- lo que tu digas.

-nos veremos mañana.

-entonces, hasta mañana.

Abri la puerta.

-Kagome?

Me di la vuelta cuando se inclinaba hacia mi. Mi corazon se detuvo.

-que duermas bien- me dijo

Su aliento rozo mi cara, aturdiendome. Era el mismo aroma que la cazadora. Parpadee. Inuyasha se alejo. Baje toda aturdida y llegue a la puerta entrando.

-¿kagome?

-si papa, soy yo.

-has vuelto pronto.

-si?

-no son ni las ocho- dijo- te has divertido?

-si, las dos encontraron vetido.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-solo cansada. He caminado mucho.

-quizas deberias acostarte ya.

-si.

Subi y fui a al baño a ducharme, luego fui a mi cuarto envuelta en una toalla y me puse el pijama. Al final me meti en la cama.

Hasta ese momento solo estaba segura de tres cosas. Primera, Inuyasha era un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de el, tenia sed de mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba incondicionalmente e irrevocablemente enamorada de el.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, PERO COMO YA LES DIJE MI ORDENADOR SE ESTROPEO Y AUN LO ARREGLAN ASI QUE TUVE QUE PASAR MIS ARCHIVOS A LA COMPU DE MI MADRE. HASTA QUE PUDE. AQUI LES DEJE EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y HASAT EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	10. Chapter 10

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

10) Interrogatorios

A la mañana siguiente resulto muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mi que estaba convencida de que la noche pasada habia sido un sueño. Ni la logica ni el sentido comun estaban de mi lado.

A fuera el dia era oscuro. Perfecto. Inuyasha no tenia escusa para no ir hot.

Al bajar, vi que Shizu ya no estaba. Era mas tarde de lo que creia. Dessayune rapido y sali.

Habia mas niebla que otros dias, el aire parecia impregnado de humo. La niebla era tan densa que hasta que no estuve cerca de la carretera, no vi el coche plateado que estaba aparcado. Mi corazon latio despacio, vacilo y luego recupero su ritmo a velocidad normal.

No vi de donde llego, pero de repente estaba ahí, con la puerta abierta para mi.

-¿quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy?- pregunto divertido por mi expresión.

-si, gracias- acepte.

Entre y me cerro la puerta. Y rapidamente dio la vuelta y se sento en su aciento, arrancando.

-he traido la cazadora para ti. No quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

-no soy tan delicada.- dije, pero me puse la cazadora sobre mi vientre e intoduje las manos por las mangas, con la curiosidad de comprobar si el olor era tan bueno como lo recordaba. Era mejor.

-¿ah, no?- me contradijo en voz baja.

El vehiculo avanzaba a toa velozidad. Me sentia cohibida. A noche todas las defensas estaban bajas...casi todas. No sabia si seguiamos siendo tan candidos hoy.

Se volvio y me sonrio burlon.

-¿Qué¿no tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?

-¿te molestan mis preguntas?

-no tanto como tus reacciones.

Parecia bromear, pero no estaba segura.

-¿reacciono mal?

-no. Ese es el problema, te lo tomas todo demasiado bien, no es natural. Esso hace que me pregunte que piensas en realidad.

-siempre te digo lo que pienso de verdad.

-lo censuras- me acuso.

-no demasiado.

-lo suficiente para volverme loco.

-no quieras oirlo.

No me respondio. Ya en el aparcamiento dije:

-¿Dónde estan tus hermanos?

-han ido en el coche de Rin- dijo mientras aparcaba al lado de un descapotable rojo- ostentoso¿no?

-eh...¡caramba!- musite- si ella tiene esto¿Por qué viene contigo?

-como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Intentamos no desentonar.

-no teneis éxito- me rei y bajamos del coche- entonces¿Por qué ha conducido hoy Rin?

-¿no lo has notado? Ahora estoy rompiendo todas las reglas.

Caminamos hacia el campus. Queria acortar la distancia entre nosotros, estender la mano y tocarle, pero temia que no le gustara.

-¿Por qué teneis coches como esos, si quereis pasar desapercibidos?

-un lujo- admitio con sonrisa traviesa- a todos nos gusta conducir rapido.

-me cuadra.

En eso nos encontramos con Ayame y me devolvio mi chaqueta, y nos despedimos.

-¿Qué le vas a contar?- murmuro Inuyasha.

-¡eh¿crei que no me podias leer la mente!-susurre.

-no puedo- dijo sobresaltado- pero pueo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada.

-o no.

-bueno¿Qué le vas a decir?

-una ayudita- suplique- que quiere saber?

Inuyasha nego con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa malevola.

-eso no es elegante.

-no, lo que no es elegante es que no compartas lo que sabes.

Cuando nos detivumos en la puerta de la primera clase.

-quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas y tambien que sientes por mi- dijo

-¡oh, no¿Qué debo decirle?

-humm- me cogio un mechon de cabello que se me habia salido de la coleta y me la puso detrás de la oreja. Me senti desfallecer- supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que si a lo primero...es mas facil.

-no me importa.

-en quanto a la pregunta restante...bueno, estare a la escucha para conocer la respuesta.

Esbozo mi sonrisa picara predilecta y se fue.

Entre en mi clase irritada ¡menudo tramposo! Ahora estaba mas nerviosa.

-buenos dias- dijo Kouga- como te fue en Port Angeles?

-fue...- no sabria como resumirlo- estuvo genial. Ayame consigio un gran vestido.

-¿dijo algo de la noche del lunes?

-dijo que se lo habia pasado muy bien.

-¿segura?

-segurisima.

Mientras el profesor recogia los trabajos, segui pensando que decirle a Ayame. Me iba a costar si Inuyasha se enteraba por ella. ¡que inoportuno puede ser su pequeño don si no es para salvarme la vida!

Luego en la clase e trigonometría, Ayame me asalto a preguntas.

-¡cuentamelo todo!

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-que ocurrio anoche.

-me llevo a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.

-¿Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?

-conduce como un loco- esperaba que lo escuchara- fue aterrador.

-¿fue como una cita¿le habias dicho de quedar?

-no...me sorprendio verle.

-pero el te ha recogido para traerte a clase.

-si, eso tambien fue una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que ayer no tenia chaqueta.

-así que...¿vais a salir otra vez?

-se ofresio a llevarme a Seattle el sabado. ¿cuenta?

-si.

-bueno, entonces, si.

-v-a-y-a- convirtió en esa palabra en una de cuatro silabas- Inuyasha Taisho.

-lo se.

-¡aguarda¿te ha besado?

-no- farfulle- no es de esos.

-¿crees que el sabado...?

-lo dudo.

-¿sobre que hablasteis?

-no se, e muchas cosas- le dije- hablamos algo el trabajo de literatura.

Creo que lo mensiono de pasada.

-por favor kagome- imploro- deme algun detalle.

-bueno...tengo uno. Deberias haver visto a la camarera flirteano con el. Fue una pasada. Pero el no la miro.

_a ver que puede hacer Inuyasha con eso?_

-eso es buena señal- asintio- era guapa?

-mucho, tendria diecinueve o veinte años.

-mejor aun, debes de gustarle.

-tal vez. Pero resulta difícil saber- suspire. Es siempre tan criptico.—

-¿no se como has tenido el valor de quedarte sola con el?

-¿Por qué?

-intimida tanto...no sabria que decirle.

-comento algunas incoherencias, cuando estoy cerca e el- admiti.

-oh, bueno. Es increíblemente guapo.

-el es mucho mas que eso.

-entonces¿te gusta?

-si- respondi cortante.

-me refiero a si te gusta de verdad.

-si.

-¿Cuánto te gusta?

-demaciado, mas e lo que yo le gusto a el, pero no veo forma de evitarla.

Solte un suspiro. En eso el profesor pregunto a Ayame y logre escaparte.

As tarde cuando sono el timbre el almuerzo recogi mis cosas rapido.

-hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros¿verdad?- dijo Ayam.

-creo que no.

Al salir Inuyasha me esperaba.

-nos vemos luego kagome- se expidió Ayame.

-hola- dijo Inuyasha con una voz divertida e irritada.

Es obvio que habia escuchado.

-hola.

Fuimos en silencio a la cafeteria y al entrar todos me miraron.

Inuyasha lleno e comida una bandeja.

-¿Qué haces?- objete- ¿no iras a llevar todo eso para mi?

-la mitad es para mi.

Fuimos y nos sentamos en la mesa e la otra vez.

-toma lo que quieras- y me empujo la bandeja.

-siento curiosidad. Que harias si alguien te desafia a comer?

-tu siempre sientes curiosidad.

Cogio un pedazo de pizza y se lo metio en la boca. Mastico rapido ytrao. Yo lo miraba sorprendida.

-si alguien te desafia a tragar tierra puedes¿verdad?

-una vez lo hice...fue una apuesta- admiti- no fue tan malo.

Se echo a reir.

-supongo que no me sorprende.

Miro por encima de mi hombro.

-Ayame esta analizando lo que hago para ti.

Me empujo el resto de la pizza y la cogi.

-¿de modo que la camarera era guapa?- pregunto de forma casual.

-de verdad no te diste cuenta?

-no, no estaba prestando atención. Tenia otras cosas en la cabeza.

-pobre chica.

-algo que le dijiste a Ayame...,bueno...me molesta.

-no me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los cotillas.

-te previne que estaria a la escucha.

-y yo de que tu no querias saber todo lo que pienso.

-lo hiciste- concedio- aun que no tienes razon exactamente. Quiero saberlo todo lo ue piensas...todo. solo que desearia que no pensaras algunas cosas.

-eso es una distinción importante.

-pero ese no es el tema por ahora.

-entonces¿cual es?

-¿de verdad crees que te interesas mas por mi que o por ti?- murmuro cerca de mi traspasandome con sus relucientes ojos negros.

Tuve que desviar la mirada.

-lo has vuelto a hacer.

Abrio los ojos sorprendido.

-¿el que?

-aturdirme- confese.

-Ah.

-no es culpa tuya- suspire- no lo puedes evitar.

-¿vas a responderme a la pregunta?

-si-

-si vas a responderme o si lo piensas e verdad.

-si lo pienso de verdad.

Un silencio se hizo presente y se prolongo.

-te equivocas- dijo con voz aterciopelada. Alce la mirada y vi que sus ojos eran amables.

-eso no lo puedes saber.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

Sus ojos de topacio liquido eran penetrantes, se suponia que intentaba, sin éxito, obtener la verdad directamente e mi mente.

Le devolvi la mirada al tiempo que me esforzaba para pensar con claridad. Mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarme, vi como se impacientaba.

-dejame pensar- insisti.

Su exrecion se suavizo, ahora satisfecho de que estuviera pensando una respuesta.

-bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones...- vacile- no estoy segura, yo no pueo leer mentes, pero algunas veces parece que intentas despedirte cuando estas diciendo otra cosa.

-muy perceptiva- susurro- aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas- comenzo a explicar- ¿a que te refieres con lo obvio ?

-bueno, mírame- dije, algo innecesarip porque ya lo estaba haciendo- soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las veces que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por ser una inútil de puro torpe. Y mirate a ti.

La frente de Inuyasha se crispo de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adopto un brillo de comprensión.

-nadie se ve a su mismo con la claridad, ya sabes. Voy a adimitir que has dado en el clabo con los defectos. Confia en mi por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal.

En eso le recorde mi argumento principal.

-pero yo no estoy diciendo adios.

-¿no lo vez? Eso demuestra que tengo razon. Soy quien mas se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo corecto- sacudio la cabeza, como si luchara contra la idea- sufrire para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo.

Le mire fijamente.

-¿acaso piensas que yo no haria lo mismo?

-nunca vas a tener que efectuar la eleccion.

Su estado de animo volvio a cambiar bruscamente, y una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible le cambio las facciones.

-por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer aun trabajo a tiempo completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.

-nadie me a intentado matar hoy.

-aun- agrego.

-aun- admiti.

-tengo otra pregunta para ti.

-dispara.

-¿tienes que ir a Seattle de verdad o es solo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores?

Hice una mueca n ese recuerdo.

-todavia no te he perdonado por el asunto de HOujo.- le previne- es culpa tuya que se haya engañado hasta creer que le voy a acompañar al baile de gala.

-oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedirtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, solo queria ver tu cara- se rio entre dientes- si te lo hubiera pedido¿me habrias rechazado?

-probablemente, no- admiti- pero lo hubiera cancelado despues, aleando una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido.

Se quedo extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creia que lo entenerias.

-¿te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y sin contestar algo con lo que tropezas?

-obviamente.

-eso no seria un problema- estaba muy seguro- too depende de que te lleve a bailar –vio que iba a contestar- pero aun no me has contestado...?estas decidida a ir a Seattles o te importaria que fueramos a un lugar diferente?

-estoy abierta a sugerencias- concedi- pero he e pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-¿puedo conducir?

-¿Por qué?

-porque le dije a Shizu que iria sola a Seattle y dejar el coche no cuadra mucho. Y aemas tu forma de conducir me asusta.

-de todas las cosas por las que tendria que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi conducción?- movio la cabeza con desagrado-¿no le quieres decir a tu padre que pasaras el dia conmigo?

-no. De todos modos¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-va hacer buen tiempo, por lo que estare fuera de la atención publica y podras estar conmigo si lo deseas.

-¿y me enseñaras a que te referias con lo el sol?

-si- sonrio- pero si no quieres estar conmigo, seguiria prefiriendo que no fueras sola a Seattle. Me estremesco al pensar en que problemas podrias meterte.

-no me importa estar sola contigo.

-Lo se- suspiro- pero deberias contarselo a Shizu.

-¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?

-para darme algun pequeño incentivo para que te traiga de vuelta.

Trague saliva, pero despues de pensarlo estuve segura.

-me arriesgare.

Resoplo con enojo y desvio la mirada.

-hablemos de cualquier otra cosa.

-¿de que quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué fuiste a Goat Rocks, el ultimo fin de semana¿para cazar? Shizu dijo que no era un buen lugar para ir de acampada a causa de lo osos.

Me miro a los ojos, como si estuviera pasando lo evidente.

-¿osos?- el esbozo una sonrisa burlona- no estamos en temporada de osos.

-si lees con cuidado, veras que las leyes recogen la caza con armas- me informo.

-¿osos?- repeti-

-el favorito de Sesshomaru es el oso pardo- ijo a la ligera.

-¡humm!- intente pensar- bueno¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Sus labios se curvaron con desaprobación.

-el puma.

-ah.

-por supuesto- dijo- debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente. Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas de superpoblacion de depredadores...y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces- sonrio con socarronería- nos serviria, pero ¿Qué diversión puede haber en eso?

-claro, que diversión- murmure mientras comia la pizza.

-el comienzo de la primavera es la estacion favorita de Sesshomaru ara casar el oso- sonrio como si recordara alguna broma- acaban de salir e la hibernación y se muestran mucho mas irritables.

-no hay nada mas divertido que un oso irritado- admiti.

Se rio.

-dime lo que realmente estas pensando, por favor.

-me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo- admiti- ¿Cómo cazais un oso sin armas?

-oh, las tenemos- exhibio sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve y amenazadora- solo que no de la clase que se contemplo al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisio, tenrias que poder visualizar como caza Sesshomaru.

-¿tambien tu te pareces a un oso?

-mas al puma, o eso me han dicho- respondio- tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas.

-tal vez- repeti- ¿es algo que podria llegar a ver?

-¡absolutamente, no!

-¿demasiado aterrador para mi?- le pregunte.

-si fuera eso, te sacaria fuera esta noche- dijo con voz tajante- necesitas una saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te podria sentar mejor.

-entonces¿Por qué?- le insisti.

-mas tarde- se incorporo- vamos a llegar con retraso.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que la cafeteria estaba casi vacia. Me levante.

-en tal caso, ms tarde- admiti.

No lo iba a olvidar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS QUE CADA VEZ SON MAS Y MAS!!!! QUE EMOCIONADA QUE ESTOY. JE, JE.

GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA QUE TENEIS CONMIGO. Y ME ALEGRO DE QUE OS GUSTE MI FIC.

OS DEJO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN OS GUSTE ASI QUE ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS.


	11. Chapter 11

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

11) Complicaciones

Todos nos miraron cuando entramos en clase. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba su silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitia la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de mi, nuestros brazos casi se tocaban.

El profesor Banner entro con una televisión, la clase iba a ser con película.

Cuando apagaron las luces, adquiri consciencia plena de que iNuyasha se sentaba a menos de tres centímetros de mi. La inesperada electricida que fluyo por mi cuerpo de mejo aturida, sorprendida de que fuera posible estar mas pendiente de el, de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve a punto de no poder controlar mi impulso de extener la mano y tocarle, acariciarle aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Cruce los brazos sobre mi peche con fuerza, con los puños crispados. Estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Empezaba la película, y por instinto lo miro. Sonrei timidamente al comprender que su postura era identica a la mia. Correspondio mi sonrisa. De algun modo, sus ojos conseguían brillar incluso en la oscurida. Desvie la mirada antes de empezar a hiperventilar.

La hora se me hizo eterna no me pude concentrar en la película y el abrumante anhelo de tocarle tambien se negaba a desapaecer.

Fue un alivio cuando acabo la hora. Me estire. A mi lado Inuyasha se rio entre dientes.

-vaya, ha sido interesante- murmuro.

-humm- fue lo unico que pude responder.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto levantandose.

Me acompaño a mi siguiente clase, que era gimnasia. Cuando me iba a despedir, me soprendio la expresión desgarada, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa e su rostro, y el anhelo de tocarlo se inflamo.

Vacile y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzo la mano y recorrio rapidamente mi pomulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba fria como de costumbre, pero su roze quemaba.

Se volvio sin decir nada y se alejo rapidamente.

Entre en gimnasia y estuve todo el dia en las nubes, sin casi saber que pasaba ami alrededor. Formaba pareja con Kouga. Al final de la clase nos alejamos de la pista.

-así...-dijo kouga.

-así...¿que?

-tu y Taisho¿eh?

- no es de tu incumbencia, Kouga- le avise.

-no me gusta.

-no tiene porque.

-te mira como si...- me ignoro y prosigui- te mira como si fueras algo comestible.

Intente contenerme, pero acabe riendome y sali. Me vesti a toda prisa. Me preguntaba si Inuyasha me estaria esperando o si me reuniria con el en su coche. ¿Qué iba a ocurir si su familia estaba ahí? Me invadio una oleada de panico. ¿sabian que lo sabia¿se suponia que sabian lo que sabia, o no?

Al salir del gimnasio mis preocupaciones se disiparon. Inuyasha estab ahí apoyado contra la pared. Su arrebaador rostro estaba calmado.

-hola- musite sonriendole.

-hola- me correspondo con otra mas deslumbrante- ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?

-bien- menti.

-¿de verdad?

No estaba muy convencido. Miro sobre mi hombro. Mire hacia atrás y vi a Kouga marcharse.

-¿Qué pasa?- exigi saber.

-Lupus me saca de mis casillas.

-¿no habras estado escuchando otra vez.

Me aterre.

-¿Cómo va esa cabeza?- pregunto con inocencia.

-¡eres increíble!

Comenze a ir hacia el aparcamiento.

Me dio alcanze con facilidad.

-fuiste tu quien mencionaste que nunca te habia visto en gimnasia. Eso desperto mi curiosidad.

No parecia arrepentido, así que lo ignore.

Al llegar al aparcamiento un grupo e chicos rodeaban el descapotable de Rin. Logramos entrar en el coche de Inuyasha.

-ostentoso- murmuro.

-¿Qué tipo de coche es?

-Un M3.

-no hablo jerga de Car and Driver.

-es un BMW.

Asenti. Habia oido hablar del modelo.

-¿sigues enfadada?- pregunto mientras salia.

-muchisimo.

Suspiro.

-¿me perdonarias si te pido isculpas?

-puede...si te disculpas e corazon- insisti-,y prometes no hacerlo otra vez.

Sus ojos brillaron con astucia.

-¿Qué te parece si me disculpo sinceramente y acedo a dejarte conducir el sabado?

-hecho.

-entonces, lamento haberte molestado.- durante un tiempo sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, luego se volvieon picaros- a primera hora de la mañana del sabado estare en el umbral de tu puerta.

-humm...que, sin explicación alguna, un Volvo se quede en la carretera no me va a ser de mucha ayuda con Shizu.

Esbozo una sonrisa condesciende.

-no tengo intencion de llevar el coche.

-¿Cómo...?

-no te preocupes- me corto- estare ahí sin el coche.

Lo deje correr. Tenia una pregunta mas acuciante.

-¿ya es mas tarde ?

-supongo que si.

Paro el motor del coche despues de aparcrlo detrás de mio.

Alce la vista y vimos que habiamos llegado a mi casa. Reultaba facil montar con Inuyasha si lo miraba a el durante todo el viaje.

-y aun quieres saber porque no puedes verme cazar¿no?

-bueno- aclare- sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reaccion.

-¿te asuste?

-si. Sin duda, estaba de buen humor.

-no-le menti, pero no pico.

-lamento haberte asustado- persistio con una leve sonrisa- fue solo la simple idea de que estuvieras allí mientras cazabamos.

Se le tenso la mandibula.

-¿estaria mal?

-en grado sumo- respondio apretando los dientes.

-¿por...?

Respiro hondo y miro por la ventanilla.

-nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando casamos- hablo despacio- nos regumos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquie lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera...

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo mas profundo...y todo cambio. Descargas e electriciad que habia sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a cargar el amiente mientras Inuyasha contemplaba mis ojos de forma implacable.

-kagome, creo que ahora deberias entrar en casa.

Sali del coche algo mareada.

-¿kagome?- me llamo con voz sosegada.

-¿si?

-mañana me toca a mi- afirmo.

-¿el que toca?

Esancho la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.

-hacer las preguntas.

Luego se marcho. Sonrei mientras caminaba hacie la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba verme mañana.

Inuyasha protagonizo mis sueños aquella noche, como de costumbre. Pero el clima de mi inconsiencia habia cambiado. Me estremeci con la misma electricidad que en la tarde, me agitaba y me daba vueltas sin cesar, despertandome a menudo.

Al despertar no solo estaba cansada, sino de los nervios. Me vesti y baje a desayunar. Alli estaba Shizu desayunando. Me pregunte si se habia olvidado de lo del sabado.

-respecto a ese sabado...-comenzo.

-¿si, papa?

-¿sigues empeñada en ir a Seattel?

-ese era el plan.

-¿estas segura de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

-no voy a ir al vaile, papa.

Le fulmine con la mirada.

-¿no te lo ha pedido nadie?

-es la chica quien elige.

-ah.

Al final Shizu se marcho a trabajar, yo acabe de arreglarmey antes de salir mire por la ventana. El coche plateado ya estaba ahí.

Baje corrieno y salí. Me acerque al coche y entre. Estaba sonriente, relajado y, como siempre, perfecto e insoportablemente guapo.

-buenos dias- me saludo con voz aterciopelada- ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-bien gracias.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de el. Si mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.

-pareces cansada.

-no pude dormir- confese.

-yo tampoco- bromeo mientras encendia el motor.

-eso es cierto- me rei- supongo que he dormido un poquito mas que tu.

-apostaria a que si.

-¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?

-no te escapes- rio entre dientes- hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mi.

-ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Torci el gesto. No crei que nada de mi le interesara.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-depende del dia.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy?

-el marron, probablemente.

Inuyasha resoplo y abandono su expresión seria.

-¿el marron?

-seguro. El marron significa calor. Echo de menos el calor. Aquí.- me queje.

-tienes razon- decidio- el marron significa calor.

Rapidamente, aunque con cierta vacilación, extendio la mano y me aparto el pelo del hombro.

Para ese momento ya estabamos en el instituto.

-¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de musica?

Me di cuenta de que no habia quitado el CD que Phil me regalo. Esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar ilumino sus ojos cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Saco un CD de un compartimiento y me lo dio.

-¿de Debussy a esto?

Era el mismo CD. Examine la caratula.

El resto del dia fue similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insinificante detalle e mi vida cuando me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos despues de español, toda la hora del almuerzo.

No recordaba la ultima vez que habia hablado tanto. La mayoria de las veces me sentia cohibida, por parecerle aburrida. Pero el completo ensimismamiento e su rostro y el interminable dilubio de preguntas me compelian a continuar. La mayoria eran faciles, solo unas pocas me hacian sonrojar.

Cuando me pregunto mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, conteste el topacio. Enrojeci porque hasta ahora mi gema favorita era el granate. Era imposible olvidar la razon del cambio de idea mientras sus ojos me devolvian la mirada y naturalmente, no descansaria hasta saber porque mi sonrojo.

-dimelo- ordeno al final.

-es el color de tus ojos hoy- musite- supongo que te diria el onice si me lo preguntas dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Biología volvio a ser un engorro. Inuyasha continuo con sus preguntas hasta que el señor Banner entro con la televisión. Cuando el profesor se acerco al interruptor de la luz vi que Inuyasha se alejaba un poco de mi. No sirio de nada. Salto la misma chispa electrica y el mismo anhelo incesante e querer tocarlo, cuando la habitación quedo a oscuras.

Despues de la difícil clase de biología, inuyasha me acompaño a la clase de gimnasia. Como el dia anterior tambien me acaricio, esta vez con la palma de su gelida mano, desde la sien, hasta la mandibula sin despegar los labios...antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

La clase de gimnasia paso rapido mientras veia a los demas jugar. Me cambie rapido y Sali esperando ver a Inuyasha. Estaba ahí y le sonei. El me respondio igual, antes de lanzarse a nueas preguntas.

Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan faciles de responder.

Queria saber que hacer echaba de menos de Phoenix y queria que le describiera todo. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Shizu durante horas mientras el cielo oscurecia y nos cayo a plomo un repentino aguacero.

Sus preguntas sinceras y perspicaces me dejaron explayarme a gusto y olvidar a la lugubre luz de la tormenta de vergüenza por monopolizar la conversación. Al final cuano pare de describirle mi habitación de Phoenix hizo una pausa.

-¿has terminado?- pregunte con alivio.

-ni por asomo. Pero tu padre esta por llegar.

-¡Shizu!- de repente recorde su existencia y suspire.- ¿es muy tarde?- me pregunte mirando el reloj.

-es la hora del crepúsculo- murmuro Inuyasha miando el cielo.

Seguia observandolo cuando de repente sus ojos se olvieron a los mios.

-es la hora mas segura para nosotros- me explico- el momento mas facil, pero tambien mas triste, en cierto modo...el fin de otro dia, el regreso de la noche- sonrio con añoranza- la oscuridad es demaciado predecible¿no crees?

-me gusta la noche- el rio.

-Shizu estara aquí en poco tiempo, por lo que amenos que quieras ecirle que pasaras el sabado conmigo.

-gracias pero no. Entonces¿mañana me toca a mi?

-¡desde luego que no!- exclamo fingiendo indignación- no te he dicho que haya terminado ¿verdad?

-¿Qué mas queda?

- lo avriguaras mañana.

Hiba a abrirme la puerta, cuando su mano se paralizo en la manija.

-mal asunto- murmuro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-otra complicación.

Abrio la puerta rapidamente y se aparto de mi con igual rapidez.

Un coche negro se acercaba a nosotros.

-Shizu ha doblado la esquina- me aviso.

Al final Inuyasha se fue de una manera rapida.

-hola Kagome- llamo una voz ronca desde el coche negro.

-¿Jineji?- pregunte.

En eso llego Shizu y con las luces de su coche ilumino a los demas. Jinenji bajo del coche y pude ver que el otro ocupante del vehiculo era Billy Black. Me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que sonrei con timidez. Tenia los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o panico.

Otra complicación , habia dicho Inuyasha.

Billy seguia mirandome. ¿habia reconocido a Inuyasha con tanta faciliad¿creia en las leyendas inverosímiles de las que se habia mofado su hijo?

La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Billy. Si, así era.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOSSSSS. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TENGO 50!!!!!!!!!!! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TENGO TANTO, ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA.

QUIERO AGRADECER A:

InuAome: TRANKI, NO QUIERAS SABER TANTO TAN DEPRISA O SE TE RECALENTARA EL CEREBRO.

Selene-Kagome-Vampire92: POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!!!! AQUI TE HE PUBLICADO Y NO TE PREOCUPES, DEJA UN REVIEW CUANDO PUEDAS

kairi asahi: ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE.

AomeHb: GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW.

kiame: HOLA SIENTO HABERTE CONFUNDIDO UN POCO, INTENTARE EXPRESARME MEJOR.

elizabeth-236: NO VEAS QUE ROMANTICO LLEGA A SER ESTE LIBRO QUE ES DE "STEPHANI MEYER" A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO.

marcelita: GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW.

heroprincess: A MI ME PASA LO MISMO, ESTO DE LEER FICS ES UNA ADICCION. GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIR

kagome yumika: GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME Y ESPERO QUE TE ESTE USTANDO ESTE FIC.

peke angel: AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE LO TIENE, VERDAD QUE ES MUY BUENO???? YO TAMBIEN HE LEIO UN POCO ESE FIC HECHO CON AOME Y SESSHOMARU ERO QUE CONSTE QUE NO PRETENDIA ROBARLE LA IDEA A NADIE, DESDE QUE LEI EL LIBRO ME ENCANTO Y SE ME OCURRIO HACER UN FIC, PERO COMO YA DEBES SABER EL LIBRO ES LARGO Y HASTA QUE CONSEGUI ESCRIBIRLO CAMBIENDO NOMBRES Y ESO, PUESSS... OYE GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW MW GUSTARIA QUE HABLASEMOS UN DIA.

Willnira: HOLA AMIGA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, QUE SEPAS QUE LEO ALGUNOS FICS TUYOS Y QUE ESTAN DE MUERTE, LAMENTO NO HABERTE DEJADO NINGUN REVIEW. AHORA LO INTENTARE. CUIDATE.

BUENO, QUIERO AGRADECER A ESTA GENTE Y MAS, POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ME GUSTARIA QUE ALGUNO SE COMUNICARA CONMIGO POR MSN. ASI QUE POR SI LES DA PALO MIRAR Y PERIL ESTE ES MI MAIL: QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.

CUIDENSE.


	12. Chapter 12

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

12) Juegos malabares

-¡Billy!- le llamo Shizu cuando se bajo del coche.

Shizu ayudo a Jinenji a bajar a Billy del coche y sentarlo en la silla de ruedas, al final entraron dentro.

-menuda sorpresa- dijo Shizu

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confio en que no sea un mal momento- respondio Billy, mirandome a mi.

-no, es genial. Espero que os podais quedar para el partido.

Jinenji mostro una gran sonrisa.

-creo que ese es el plan...nuestra televisión se estropeo la semana pasada.

-y por supuesto, Jinenji queria volver a ver a Kagome.

Me arrepentí porque me parece que se tomo en serio lo de la playa.

-¿teneis hambre?- pregunte

-no, cenamos antes de venir- dijo Jinenji.

-¿y tu Shizu?

-claro- replico. Y fueron a la sala.

Estaba en la cocina preparando algo cando denti que habia alguien a mis espaldas.

-Bueno¿Cómo te va todo?- inquirio Jinenji.

-bastante bien- sonrei- ¿y a ti¿terminaste el coche?

-no- arrugo la frente- aun necesito piezas hemos pedido prestaso ese.

-lo siento, pero no he visto ninguna pieza. ¿Qué es lo que estais buscando?

-un cilindre maestro.- sonrio- ¿hay algo que no funcione en el coche?

- no.

-ah, me lo preguntaba, al ver que no lo conducias.

-di un paseo con un amigo.

- un buen coche- comento- aun que no reconoci al conductor. Creia conocer a la mayoria de chicos de por aquí.

Asenti sin comprometerme ni alzar los ojos.

-papa parecia conocerle de algo. ¿Quién era?

-Inuyasha Taisho.

Para mi sorpressa comenzo a reir.

-entonces supongo que eso lo aclara todo- comento- me preguntaba porque papa se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.

-es cierto- simule una expresión inocente- no le gustan los Taisho.

-viejo supersticioso- murmuro

-no crees que se lo vaya a decir a Shizu¿no?- no pude evitar preguntarselo.

-lo dudo- respondio- creo que Shizu le solto una buena reprimenda la ultima vez, y desde entonces no hablaban mucho.

-Ah- dije intentando parecer indiferente

Despues de llevarle la comida a Shizu me quee con ellos a ver el partido, atenta a lo que decian los dos.

Cuando el partido termino.

-¿vais a regresar pronto tus amigos y tu a la playa?

-no estoy muy segura- conteste.

-ha sido divertido Shizu- dijo Billy.

-acercate a ver el proximo partido- dijo Shizu.

-Seguro, seguro- dijo Billy- aquí estaremos. Que paseis buena noche- sus ojos me enfocaron- cuidate Kagome.

-gracias- musite desviando la mirada.

Al entrar en casa iba a subir a mi cuarto pero...

-aguarda kagome- me pidio.

Estaba asustada por lo que Billy le hubiese dicho a Shizu.

-no he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo esta noche. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el dia?

-Bien- vacile- mi equipo de badminton gano los cuatro partidos.

-¡vaya! No sabia que supieras jugar a badminton.

-bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero mi compañero es realmente bueno- admiti.

-¿Quién es?

- eh...Kouga lupus.

-ah, si. Me comentaste que eras amiga del hijo de los Lupus.- se animo- una buena familia- musito- ¿Por qué no le pides que te lleve al baile este fin de semana?

-¡papa!- gemi- esta saliendo con mi amiga Ayame. Ademas sabes que no se bailar.

-ah, si- murmuro.

-nos vemos mañana.

Esa noche dormi muy bien, ya que estaba muy cansada para soñar.

Por la mañana cuando baje a desayunar, Shizu me comento:

-estas muy alegre esta mañana.

Me encogi de hombros.

-es viernes.

Despues de que Shizu se fuera, cogi mis cosas y Sali rapidamente, pero Inuyasha fue mas rapido que yo. Ya me esperaba alli fuera, en su coche.

Esta vez no vacile y entre rapidamente en el coche para verle el rostro. Me dedico esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hacia contener el aliento y me paralizaba el corazon. No podia concebir que un angel fuera mas esplendido. No habia nada en Inuyasha que se pudiera mejorar.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- me pregunto ¿sabia lo atrayente que era su voz?

-bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Placentera.

Una sonrisa divertida curvo sus labios. Me parecia que me estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

-¿puedo preguntarte que hiciste?

-no- volvio a sonreir- el dia de hoy sigue siendo mio.

Queria saber cosas sobre la gente, obre Shizuru, sus aficiones, que haciamos juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la unica abuela a la que habia conocido, mis pocos amigos del colegio y...me puse colorada cuando me pregunto por los chicos con los que habia tenido citas. Me aliviava que en verdad nunca hubiera salido con ninuno, por lo que la conversación con ese tema no fue muy larga. Parecio tan sorprendido como Ayame y Yumi por mi escasa vida romantica.

-¿nunca conociste a nadie que te haya gustado?- me pregunto con un tono serio.

De mala gana, fui sincera.

-En Phoenix, no.

Fruncio los labios con fuerza.

Para entonces nos hallabamos en la cafeteria. El dia se habia pasado muy rapido.

-hoy deberia haberte dejado que condujeras- anuncio sin venir a cuento.

-¿Por qué?

-me voy a ir con Sango despues del almuerzo.

-vaya- parpadee- esta bien, no esta demasiado lejos para un paseo.

Me miro con impaciencia.

-no te voy hacer ir andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí.

-no llevo las llaves en cima- musite- no me importa caminar. De verdad.

Lo que me importaba era disponer menos tiempo a su lado.

Nego con la cabeza.

-tu coche estara aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te lo pueda robar.

Se rio solo de pensarlo.

- de acuerdo- acepte.

Al final me rendi.

-¿a donde vas a ir?- pregunte.

-de caza- replico secamente- si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, vo a tomar todas las precauciones posibles- su rostro se hizo mas taciturno y suplicante- siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.

Baje la vista, temerosa del persuasivo poder de sus ojos. Me negue a dejarme convencer de que le temiera, sin importar lo real que pudiera ser el peligro. _No importa_ me repeti en la mente.

-no- susurre mientras le miraba a la cara- no puedo.

-tal vez tengas razon- murmuro.

El color de sus ojos parecia oscurecerse conforme lo miraba.

Cambie de tema.

-¿a que hora te vere mañana?- dije, deprimida por la idea de tener que dejarlo ahora.

-eso depende...es sabado. ¿no quieres ormir hasta tarde?- me ofrecio.

-no- respondi a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.

-entonces, a la misma hora de siempre- decidio- ¿estara Shizu ahí?

-no, mañana se va a pescar.

-¿y que pasara si no vuelves?- inquirio con la voz cortante.

-No tengo idea- replique con frialdad- sabe que tengo intencion de hacer la colada. Tal vez crea que me he caido en la lavadora.

Me miro con el ceño enfurruñado y yo hice lo mismo. Su rabia fue mucho mas impresionante que la mia.

-¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche?

-cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque.- parecia divertido por mi informal referencia a sus actividades secretas- no amos a ir lejos.

-¿Por qué vas con Sango?- me extrañe.

-Sango es la mas...compasiva.

Frunci el seño al hablar.

-¿y los otros?- prgunte con timidez- ¿Cómo se lo toman?

- la mayoria con incredulidad.

-no les gusto- supuse.

-no es eso- disintió, pero sus ojos eran demasiado inocentes para mentir- no comprenden porque no te puedo dejar sola.

Sonrei de oreja a oreja.

-yo tampoco, si vamos al caso.

-te lo dije, no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas.

Inuyasha sonrio al escifrar mi expresión.

-al tener las ventajas que tengo- murmuro- disfruto de una superior comprensión de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero tu nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me pillas desprebenido.

Desvie mi mirada. Sus palabras me hacian sentir cono una cobaya.

-en parte resulta bastante facil de explicar- continuo- pero hay mas, y no es tan sencillo expresarlo con palabras...

Mire a la mesa de los Taisho y Rin me miro con una mirada de enojo. Inuyasha miro donde yo y dio un bufido.

Rin se giro y mire a Inuasha.

-Lo lamento. Ella solo esta preocupada. Ta ves...despues de haber pasado tanto tiempo en publico contigo, no es solo peligroso para mi si...-bajo la vista.

-¿si...?

-si las cosas van mal.

Dejo caer la cabeza entre las manos como aquella noche en Port Angeles. Su angustia era evidente. Anhelaba confortarle, peo estaba muy perdida para saber como hacerlo. Extendi la mano hacia el involuntariamente, aunque rapidamente la deje caer sobre la mesa, ante el temor de que mi caricia empeorara las cosas. Lentamente comprendia que sus palabras debian asustarme. Espere a que el miedo llegara, pero todo lo que sentia era dolor por su pesar.

Y frustración...frustracion porque Rin hubiera interrumpido fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviece por decir.

Seguia con la cabeza entre las manos. Intente hablar normal:

-¿tienes que irte ahora?

-Si- alzo el rostro. Por un momento estuvo seri pero luego sonrio.- probablemente sea lo mejor. En biología nos quedan por aguantar quince minutos de película. No creo que lo aguante mas.

Me lleve un susto. De repente Sango estaba en pie detrás de Inuyasha. Su pelo corto y de punta, negro como la tinta. Su delgada figura era esbelta y gracil incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. Inuyasha la saludo sin desviar la mirada de mi.

-Sango.

-inuyasha- respondio ella. Su voz de soprano era casi tan atrayente como la de su hermano.

-Sango, te presento a Kagome...Kagome, esta es Sango- nos presento haciendo un gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, Kagome- sus brillantes ojos de color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era cordial- es un placer conocerte al fin.

Inuyasha dirigio una mirada sombria.

-hola, Sango- musite con timidez.

-¿estas prearado?- le pregunto.

-casi- replico Inuyasha con voz distante- me reunire contigo en el coche.

Sango se alejo sin decir nada.

-deberia decir que te diviertas ¿o es el sentimiento equivocado?- le pregunte.

-no, que te diviertas es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

-en tal caso, que te diviertas.

-lo intentare- seguia sonriendo- y tu, intenta mantenerte a salvo, por favor.

-A salvo en Forks...¡menudo reto!

-para ti lo es- el rostro se endurecio- prometemelo.

-promete que intentarem mantenerme ilesa- declame- esta noche hare la colada...una tarea que no deberia entrañar demasiado peligro.

-no te caigas dentro de la lavadora- se mofo.

-hare lo quepueda.

Se puso en pie y yo tambien me lvante.

-te vere mañana- musite.

-te parece mucho tiempo¿verdad?- murmuro.

Asenti con desanimo.

-por la mañana, allí estare.- me prometio esbozando su sonrisa picara.

Extendio la mano a traves de la mesa para acariciarme la cara, me rozo levemente los pomulos y luego se dio vuelta y se alejo. Clave mis ojos en el hasa que se marcho.

Instintivamente sabia- y me daba cuenta de que el tambien lo creia así- que mañana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relacion no podia continuar en el filo de la navaja. Caeriamos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su eleccion o sus instintos. Habia tomado mi desicio, lo habia hecho incluso antes de ser consiente de la misma y me comprometi a llevarla a cabo hasta el final, porque para mi no habia nada mas terrible e insoportable que separarme de el. Me resultaba imposible.

En clase de biología Kouga ovlia dirigirm la palabra y me deseo buen viaje a Seattel. Pero le dije que lo habia cancelado por mi coche.

-¿vas a ir al baile con Taisho?- pregunto.

-no, n voy a ir con nadie.

-entonces¿Qué vas a hacer?

- la colada, y e de estudiar para el examen de trigonometría o voy a suspender.

-¿te esta ayudando Taisho con los estudios?

-Inuyasha- enfatice- no me va a ayudar con los estudios. Se va a no se donde durante el fin de semana.

-ah- se animo- ya sabes, puedes venir al baile con nuestro grupo.

- Kouga, no voy a ir al baile¿de acuerdo?

-vale- se enfurruño- solo era una oferta.

Al acabar las clases fui al aparcamiento y alli estaba mi coche. incredula abri el coche y alli estaban en el contacto las llaves.

En mi asiento habia una nota. Entre y la abri. Habia escrito dos palabras con su letra elegante: Se prudente .

Olvi a la casa y llame a Ayame con el pretexto de desearle un buen baile. Ella me deseo lo mismo con mi cita con Inuyasha, pero le dije que la habia cancelado.

Por la noche Shizu estaba distraido durante la cena.

-¿sabes, papa?

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?

-creo que tienes razon con lo del viaje a Seattel, esperare a que Ayame o algun otro me acompañe.

-ah- dijo sorprendido- quieres que me quede?

-no papa, no cambies tus planes. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estare entrando y saliendo todo el dia. Ve diviertete.

-segura?

-totalmente. Ademas el nivel del pescado del congelador esta bajando peligrosamente...hemos descendido hasta tener reservas solo para dos o tres año.

Me sonio.

-resulta muy facil vivir conigo, Kagome.

-podria decir lo mismo de ti.

Mas tarde mire la nota que Inuyasha me habia escrito. El queria que estuviera a salvo, me dije una y otra vez. Solo podia aferrarme a la confianza de que al fin ese deseo prevaleciera a los demas. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenia¿apartarle de mi vida? Intolerable. Ademas, en realidad, parecia que toda mi vida girase en torno a el desde que vine a Forks.

Una vocesita preocupada en el fondo de mi mente se preguntaba cuanto doleria en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal.

Al final me dormi.

Me desperte temprano. Me vesti rapidamente, me ajuste el cuello alrededor de la garganta y segui forcejeando con el sueter de color canela hasta colocarlo por en cima de los vaqueros.

Baje y desayune tan rapido como pude. Mire por la ventana pero no habia nadie. Shizu ya se habia ido a trabajar.

Una llamada de nudillos provoco un sordo golpeteo de mi corazn contras las costillas.

Fui corriendo a la entrada. Cuando abri el estaba alli. Se desvanecio toda la agitación y recupere la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.

Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino sombrio, pero su expresión se alegro en cuanto se fijo en mi, y se rio entre dientes.

-buenos dias.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-vamos a juego.

Se volvio a reir. Me di cuenta de que llevaba un gran sueter ligero del mismo color del mio, y el cuello dejaba ver su camisa blanca y unos vaqueros azules. Me uni a su risa al tiempo que ocultaba una punzaa de arrepentimiento...¿porque el tenia que parecer un modelo de pasarela y yo no?

Cerre la puerta y el esperaba junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y perfectamente comprensible.

-hicimos un trato- le recorde.

Subiemos al coche.

-¿adonde?- le pregunte.

-ponte el cinturón...ya estoy nervioso.

Le diriji una mirada envenenada mientras el obedecia.

-¿adonde?- repeti.

-toma la 101 hacia el norte- prdeno.

Era difícil concentrarse cuando el me miraba, lo compense conduciendo con ms cuidado.

-¿tienes intencio de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?

-un poco de respeto- le recrimine- este trasto tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche.

Pronto salimos del pueblo y me dijo que siguiera hasta que se acabara el asfalto.

-¿Qué hasy donde se acaba el asfalto?

-una senda.

-¿vamos de caminata?

-¿resulta un problema?

-no- le menti.

-No te preocupes, solo son unos ochos kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.

Avanzamos en silencio un buen rato.

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto con impaciencia.

-solo me preguntaba adonde nos dirijiamos- volvi a mentirle.

-es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.

-Shizu dice que hoy hara un buen dia.

-¿le dijiste lo que te proponias?

-no.

-pero Ayame piensa que vamos a ir a Seattle juntos...-la idea parecia de su agrado- ¿no?

-no, le dije que habia suspendio el viaje...cossa que es cierta.

-¿nadie sabe que estas conmigo?- inquirio, con enfado.

-eso depene...¿he de suponer que se lo has contado a Sango?

-eso es de mucha ayuda, Kagome- dijo bruscamente.

Fingi no haberle oido, pero volvio a la carga y pregunto:

-¿te deprime tanto Forks que estas preparando tu suicidio?

-sijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podria ocasionarte problemas- le recorde.

-¿y a ti te preocupan mis posibles problemas?- el tono e su voz era de enfado y amargo sarcasmo- ¿y si no regresas a casa?

Al final llegamos a la senda y nos bajamos del coche.

-por aquí- me dijo de ir en otro camino que no era la senda.

-¡¿no iremos por la senda?!- pregunte con desesperación.

-no voy a dejar que te pierdas.

Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, y contuve un gemido. Llevaba desabotonada la camiseta blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se veia desde el cuello, hasta los marmoreo contornos de su pecho, si que su perfecta musculatura quedara oculta debajo de la ropa. La desesperación m hirio en lo mas hondo al comprender que era demasiado perfecto. No habia manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para mi.

Desconcertado por mi expresión torturadora, Inuyasha me miro fijamente.

-¿quieres volver a casa?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-no.

Me adelante hasta llegar a su altura.

-¿Qué va mal?- pregunto con amabilidad.

-no soy una buena senderista- le explique- tendras que tener paciencia.

- puedo ser pasiente si hago un gran esfuerzo.

Caminamos durante un rato hasta que llegamos donde inuyasha queria.

La pradera era un pequeño circulo perfecto lleno de flores, podia oir el burbujeo musical de un arroyo. Camine por la hierba y me di vuelta para compartir aquello con el, pero inuyasha no estaba tras de mi. Finalmente lo vi a la sombra de un gran arbol. Y de repente recorde: el enigma de Inuyasha con el sol, lo que me prometio mostrar hoy.

Di un paso hacia el con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Los suyos en cambio se mostraban recelosos. Le sonrei para infundirle valor y le hice una seña para que fuera a mi lado, mientras avanzaba hacia el. Alzo una mano en señal de aviso y yo vacil, y retrocedi un paso.

Inuyasha parecio insirar hondo y entonces salio al brillante resplandor del mediodia.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLAAA A TODOSSSS.

COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTAO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO DE CREPUSCULO.

LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ME ENCANTARON.

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS NO?

JEJE. BUENO, HASTA LA PROXIMA CUIDENSE.


	13. Chapter 13

CREPUSCULO (Un amor preligroso)

13) Confesiones

A la luz el sol, Inuyasha resultaba chocante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde. A pesar de un leve rubor, producido por la caza de la tarde anterior, su piel centellaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimos diamantes incrustados en ella. Yacia completamente inmóvil en la hierba. Con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centellando al sol. Mantenia cerrados los deslumbrantes parpados de suave azul lavanda, aunque no dormia. Parecia una estatua perfecta, tallada en algun tipo de piedra, lisa como el mármol, reluciente como el cristal.

Movia sus labios con mucha rapidez, como para que pudiera oir nada. Me dijo que estaba cantando una cancion cuando le pregunte.

Tambien yo disfrute del sol, aunque no tanto ya que no dejaba de mirarlo.

Siempre con miedo a que desapareciera como un espejismo demasiado hermoso para ser real, extendi un dedo con indecisión y acaricie el dorso de su mano reluciente. Otra vez me maraville de la textura perfecta de suave saten, fria como la piedra. Cuando alce la vista, habia abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una rapida sonrisa aparecio en sus labios.

-¿no te asusto?- pregunto con despreocupación.

-no mas que de costumbre.

Su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol.

Poco a poco, me acerque mas y extendi toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Contemple el temblor de mis dedos y supe que el detalle no le pasaria desapercibido.

-¿te molesta?- pregunte, ya habia cerrado los ojos.

-No- respondio sin abrirlos- no te puedes imaginar como se siente eso.

Suspiro.

Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue e su codo, mi mano avanzo con suavidad sobre los perfectos musculos de su brazo. Estire la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Inuyasha. Al comprender mi pretencion, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes movimientos suyos. Esto me sobresalto; mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo unos segundos.

-lo siento- murmuro- contigo, resulta demasiado facil ser yo mismo.

Alce su mano y la volvi a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre su palma.

-dime que piensas- susurro.- me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

-bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.

-es una vida dura- lo mire un rato.- aun no me has respuesto.

-deseaba poder saber que pensabas tu- vacile- y...

-¿y?

-queria poder cree que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo.

-no quiero que estes asustada.

La voz de inuyasha a penas era un murmullo suave.

-bueno, no me referia exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque, sin duda es algo sobre lo que debo pensar.

En eso se sento rapido, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Debia haber retrocedido pero no pude. Sus ojos dorados me habian hipnotizado.

-entonces¿de que tienes miedo?- murmuro.

Pero no pude contesarle. Oi su gelida respiración en mi cara como solo lo habia hecho una vez. Me derretia ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso. De forma instintiva y sin pensar, me incline mas cerca para aspirarlo.

Entonces, Inuyasha desaparecio. Su mano se deshizo de la mia y se coloco a seis metros de distancia. Permanecia ala sombra de un gran arbol. Me miraba fijamente con expresión inescrutable y los ojos oscuros ocultos por las sombras.

Senti la herida y la conmocion en mi rostro. Me picaban las manos vacias.

-lo...lo siento, Inuyasha- susurre.

-concedeme un momento- replico.

Despues de unos segundos volvio a mi lado, suspiro y me sonrio disculpandose.

-lo siento mucho- vacilo- ¿comprenderias si te dijera que solo soy un hombre?

Asenti una sola ves, incapaz de reirle la gracia. La adrenalina corrio por mis venas conforme fui comrendiendo poco a poco el peligro. Desde su posición, el lo olio y su sonrisa se hizo burlona.

-soy el mejor depredador del mundo¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mi: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡como si lo necesitase!

Se incorporo y se alejo de mi y volvio delante del arbol.

-¡como si pudieras huir de mi!

Rio con amargura, extendio una mano y arranco el tronco del arbol, una rama de un poco mas de medio metro de grosor, sin esfuerzo alguno y lo acabo tirando.

Y estuvo otra vez en frente de mi, a medio metro, inmóvil como una estatua.

-¡como si pudieras derrotarme!- dijo en voz baja.

Permanece sentada sin moverme, temiendolo como no lo habia temido nunca. Nunca lo habia visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada edificada con cuidado. Nunca habia sido menos humanos ni msa hermoso. Con el rostro ceniciento y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sentada como un pajaro atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente.

Un arrebato frenetico parecia relucir en los adorables ojos de Inuyasha. Luego, conforme pasaron los segundos, volvio a su antigua mascara de dolor.

-no temas- murmuro con voz aterciopelada involuntariamente seductora- te prometo...-vacilo- te juro que no te hare daño.

Parecia mas preocupado de convencerse a si mismo que a mi.

-no temas- repitio en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Serpenteo con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para sentarse hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta centímetros.

-perdoname, por favor- pidio ceremoniosamente- puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportare mejor.

Espero, pero yo todavía era incapaz de hablar.

-hoy no tengo sed- me guiño el ojo- de verdad.

ente eso, no me quedo de otra que reirme.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto tiernamente, extendiendo el brazo lenta y cuidadosamente para volver a poner s mano sobe la mia.

Pausadamente volvi a seguir las lineas de su mano con las yemas e los dedos. Alce la visa y sonrei con timidez.

-bueno¿por donde ibamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza?- pregunto con las amables cadencias de principios el siglo pasado.

-la verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Sonrio, pero estaba avergonzado.

-creo que estabamos hablando de porque estabas asustada, ademas del motivo obvio.

-ah, si.

-¿y bien?

Mire su mano y recorri sin rumbo fijo la lisa e iridiscente palma- los segundos pasaban.

-¡con que facilidad me frustro!- musito.

Estudie sus ojos y e repente comprendi que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para el como para mi. A el tambien le resultaba difícil a pesar de los muchos años de experincia. Ese pensamiento me inundo coraje.

-Tengo miedo, ademas de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo estar contigo, y porque me gustaria estarlo mas de lo que deberia.

Mantuve los ojos ijos en sus manos mientras decia eso en voz bajaporque me rsultaba difícil confesarlo.

-si- admitio lentamente- es un motivo para estar asustado, desde luego. ¡querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada.

-lo se. Supongo que podria intentar no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.

-deseo ayudarte, de verdad que si- no habia el menor rastro de falsedad en sus ojos limpidos- deberia haberme alejado hace mucho, deberia hacerlo ahora, pero no se si soy capaz.

-no quiero que te vayas- farfulle patéticamente, mirandolo fijamente hasta que aparto la vista.

-irme, eso es exactamente lo que deberia hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansio demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto.

-me alegro.

-¡no lo hagas!- retiro su mano. Esta vez con mayor delicadeza. La voz de Inuyasha era mas aspera de lo habitual. Aspera para el, pero mas hermosa que cualquier voz humana. Resultaba difícil tratar con el, ya que sus continuos y repentinos cambios de humor siempre me producian desconcierto.

-¡no es solo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy mas peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona.

Enmudecio y le vi contemplar con ojos ausentes el bosque.

Medite sus palabras durante unos instantes.

-creo que no comprendo exactamente a que te refieres...al menos la ultima parte.

Inuyasha me miro de nuevo y sonrio con picardia. Su humor volvia a cambiar.

-¿Cómo te explicaria?- musito- y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo...

Volvio a poner su mano sobre la mia, al parecer de forma inconsciente y la sujete con fuerza entre las mias. Miro nuestras manos y suspiro.

-esto es asombrosamente placentero...el calor.

Transcurio un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y continuo:

-sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Asenti.

-lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicarlo.

Le dedique una sonrisa y el me la devolvio con pesar.

-veras, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la bebera alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podria resistirse.

supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy añejo, de cien años, el coñac mas raro exquisito y llenamos el lugar de su calido aroma...en tal caso ¿Cómo cres que le iria?

Permanecimos sentado en silencio, mirandonos a los ojos el uno al otro en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamene el pensamiento.

Inuyasha rompio el silencio.

-tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy facil rehusar el brandy. Quizas deberia haber empleado un heroinomano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo.

-bueno¿estas diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína?- le pregunte para tomarle el pelo y animare.

Sonrio de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo.

-si, tu eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.

-¿sucede eso con frecuencia?

-he habldo con mis hermanos al respecto- miro a lo lejos- para Miroku, todos los humanos sois lo mismo. El es el miembro ma reciene de nuestra familia y a de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha dispuesto de mas tiempo para hacerse mas sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor- subitamente me miro con gesto de disculpa.- lo siento.

-no me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea...es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explicate como mejor puedas.

-de modo que Miroku no esta seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan...tan apetecible como tu me resultas a mi. Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Sesshomaru es el hace mas tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Deci que le sucedió dos veces, una con mas intensidad que la otra.

-¿y a ti?

-jamas.

La palabra quedo flotando n la calida brisa durante unos momentos.

-¿Qué hizo Sesshomaru?- le pregunte para romper el silencio.

Era la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se ensombrecio y sus manos se crisparon entre las mias. Aguarde, pero no me iba a contestar.

-creo saberlo- dije al fin.

Alzo la vista. Tenia una exresion melancolica, suplicante.

-hasta el mas fuerte de nosotros reace en la bebida¿verdad?

-¿Qué me pides¿mi permiso?- mi voz sono mas mordaz de lo que pretendia.- quiero decir, entonces¡no hay esperanza?

¡con cuanta calma podia discutir sobre mi muerte!

-¡no, no!- se compungio casi al momento- ¡por supuesto que hay espranza! Me refiero a que..., por supuesto que no voy a...- dejo la frase en el air.- es diferente para nosotros. En cuanto a Sesshomaru y esos desconocidos con los que se cruzo... eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y el no era tan experto ni cuidadoso cono lo es ahora.

Se sumio en el silencio y me miro intensamente.

-de modo que si nos hubieramos encontrado...en...un callejón oscuro o algo parecido...-mi voz se fue apagando.

-necesite todo mi auto control para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y...-enmudecio bruscamente y desvio la mirada- cuando pasaste a mi lado, podria haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Inutaisho ha contruido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante lso ultimos...bueno, demasiado años.

Me lanzo una mirada sombria mienras recordabamos.

-debiste pensar que estaba loco.

-no comprendi el motivo. ¿Cómo podias odiarme con tanta rapidez...?

-para mi parecias una especie de demonio conocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La ragancia proedente de tu pien...el primer dia crei que me iba a trastonar. En esa unica hora, idee cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechaze todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podia hacerles. Tenia que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harian seguirme...

Entonces, busco con la mirada mi rostro asombrado mientras yo intentaba asimilar sus amargos recuerdos.

-y tu hubieras acudido- me aseguro.

-sin duda.

Torcio el gesto y me miro las manos, liberandome así de la fuerza de su mirada.

-luego intente cambiar la hora de mi programa es un esteril intento de evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tu, es esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve apunto de tomarte en ese momento. Solo habia otra frágil humana...cuya muerte era facil de arreglar.

Suspiro.

-no se como pero resistí. Me obligue a no esperarte ni seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, done ya no te podia oler, resulto mas facil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Deje a mis hermanos cerca de la casa...estaba demasiado avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad, solo sabian que algo iba mal...entonces fui directo al hospital para ver a Inutaisho y decirle que me marchaba.

Lo mire fijamente, sorprendida.

-intercambiamos los coches, ya que el suyo tenia el deposito lleno y yo no queria ir a casa y enfrentarme con Izayoi... a la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska- parecia avergonzado, como si admitiera una gran covardia- estuve alli dos dias pero echaba de menos a mi familia. Etestaba saber que los habia defraudado. Me convenci de que fui debil al escapar. Me habia enfrentado antes a la tentacion, pero no de aquella magnitud, pero yo era fuerte¿y quien eras tu¡una chiquilla insignificante!- en eso sonrio- ¿Quién eras tu para echarme del lugar donde queria estar? De modo que regrese...

Miro al infinito. Yo no podia hablar.

-tome precauciones, cace y me alimente mas de lo normal, antes de verte. Estaba decidido a ser fuerte para tratarte como cualquier humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Habia la complicación de que no te podia leer la mente, para saber cual era tu reaccion hacia mi. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar tanto rodeos, tuve que escuchar tus palabras atravez de la mente de Ayame, era un fastidio. Todo era extremadamente irritante.

Torcio el gesto recordando.

-queria que olvidaras mi conducta del primer dia, por lo que intente hablar contigo como a cualquier otro. De hecho, estaba ilusionado con la esperanza de escifrar alguno de tus pensamientos. Pero tu resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapado por tus expresiones... y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano, o movias el pelo... y el aroma me aturdia.

entonces estuviste a punto de morir ante mis propio ojos. Mas tarde pense una excusa para justificar mi comportamiento, ya que tu sangre se habria derramado y no me habria podido contener y habria revelado a todos lo que éramos. Pero me invente esa excusa mas tarde. En ese momento todo lo que pense fue: ella, no

Cerro los ojos ensimismado en su agonica confecion. Yo lo escuchaba con mas deseo de lo normal. El sentido comun me decia que debia estar aterrada, pero en cambio me sentia aliviada por comprenderlo. Y sentia compasión por lo que Inuyasha habia sufrido, incluso ahora, cuando habia confesado las ansias de tomar mi vida.

Al final hable con voz debil.

-¿y en el hospital?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los mios.

-Estaba horrorizado. Habia puesto en peligro a mi familia y yo mismo quede a tu merced...de entre todos tenias que ser tu. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte- ambos nos acobardamos cuando se le escapo esa frase- pero tuvo el efecto contrario- dijo rapido- y me enfrente con Rin, Sesshomaru y Miroku... fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. Inutaisho se puso de mi lado, y Sango. Izayoi me dijo que hiciera lo necesario para quedarme.

Inuyasha sacudio la cabeza con indulgencia.

-me pase too el dia siguiente fisgando en la mente de todos con los que habias hablado, me habia quedado sorpendido de que hubieras cumplido tu promesa. No te comprendi, pero sabia que no me podia implicar contigo. Hice todo lo que pude para alejarme de ti... y todos los dias el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración, tu pelo...me golpeaban con la fuerza del primer dia.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Los ojos e Inuyasha eran tiernos.

-y por todo habria preferido delatarme en aquel momento, que ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detengan.

-¿Por qué?

-Kagome. No podria vivir conmigo mismo si te hicera algun daño- miro al suelo, avergonzado- la idea de verte inmóvil, palida, helada...no volver a verte ruborizar, no vr jamas esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospecha de mis intenciones...seia insoportable- clavo sus ojos en los mios- ahora eres lo mas importante para mi, lo mas importante que he tenido nunca...

La cabeza me daba vueltas ante el giro e la conversación. dEsde el alegre tema de mi inminente muerte de repente nos estabamos declarando. Aguardo, y sus ojos me iraban a pesar de que yo miraba nuestras manos. Al final dije:

-ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiria morir a alejarme de ti- hice una mueca- soy idiota.

-eres idiota- acepto con una risa.

Nos miramos y tambien rei. Nos reiamos de lo absurdo y estupido de la situación.

-y de ese modo el leon se enamoro de la oveja...-murmuro.

-¡que oveja tan estupida!- musite.

-¡que leon tan morboso y masoquista!

-¿porque...?- pero no pude seguir.

-¿si?

-dime porque huiste antes.

-sabes el porque.

-no, lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué hice mal? Ya sabes, tendre que estar en guardia, por eso quiero saber que no debo hacer. Esto, por ejempo- le acaricie la base de la mano- parece que no te hace mal.

Volvio a sonreir.

-kagome, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mia.

-quiero saber si puedo hacertelo mas llevadero.

-bueno...-medito- solo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por institnto la maoria de los hombre nos rehuyen repelidos por nuestra diferenciación...no esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu _garganta._

-vale, entonces- me tape el cuello- nada de exponer la _garganta_.

Rompio a reir.

-no, la erdad, solo fue la sorpresa.

Alzo una mano y la puso al lado de mi garganta. Me quede parada. Su mano fria era un aviso de que deberia estar aterrada, pero no sentia miedo, eran otros sentimientos...

-lo ves, todo va bien.

En eso, se me acelero el pulso y el seuro que lo notaba.

-el rubor de tus mejillas es adorable- murmuro.

Dejo mis manos y tomo mi rostro.

-quedate muy quieta- susurro.

Sin dejar de mirarme se inclino hacia mi. Apoyo su mejilla en mi garganta. Oi el sonido de su respiración mientras miraba como se movia su cabello plateado.

Me estremeci cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello, hacia abajo con lentitud. Le oi retener el aliento y sus manos bajaron hasta mis hombros.

Deje resbalar el rostro por el lado de mi cuello, con la nariz rozando mi clavicula. A continuación, reclino la cara y apreto la cabeza tiernamente contra mi...

...escuchando los latidos de mi corazon.

-ah.

Suspiro.

Estuvimos un tiempo así. No era capaz de pensar en nada. Solo en que el me tocaba.

Luego, muy pronto, me libero.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz.

-no volvera a ser tan arduo.

-te ha resultado difícil?

-no tanto como supuse. ¿y a ti?

-no, para mi no lo ha sido en absoluto.

-sabes a que me refiero

Le sonrei.

-toca- tomo mi mano y la puso en su mejilla- ¿notas que caliente esta?

A penas lo nete, ya que por fin tocaba su rostro, lo que habia deseado por tanto tiempo.

-no te muevas- susurre.

Cerro los ojos y se quedo quieto. Me movi mas lento que el. Roce su mejilla, acaricie sus parpados y la sombra purpura de las ojeras. Tuve sus labios entreabiertos debajo de mis manos y me aleje.

Abrio los ojos y habia hambre en ellos.

-querria- susurro- querria que pudieras sentir la complejidad...la confucion que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.

Acaricio mi pelo y recorrio mi rostro.

-dimelo- musite.

-dudo que seas capaz. Por una parte te he hablado el hambre..., la sed, y te he dicho la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Puede que lo entiendas, aunque- prosiguió con una media sonrisa- probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicta a ninguna droga. Pero hay otros apetitos...- me hizo estremecer de nuevo al tocarme los labios con sus dedos- apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me son ajenos.

-puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que tu crees.

-no estoy acostumbrado a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿siempre es así?

-no lo se- me detuve- para mi tambien es la primera vez.

Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas.

-no se lo cerca que puedo estar de ti- admitio- no se si podre...

Me incline hacia delante despacio, avisandole con la mirada. Apoye la mejilla contra su pecho e piedra. Solo podia oir su respiración, naa mas.

-esto basta.

Cerre los ojos y suspire. En un gesto muy humano, me rodeo con los brazos y hundio el rostro en mi pelo.

-se te da mejor de lo que tu mismo crees- apunte.

-tengo instintos humanos. Puede que esten enterrados muy hondo, pero ahí estan.

Permanecimos quietos durante otro tiempo. Me preguntaba si le apetecia moverse, tan poco como a mi, pero podia ver declinar la luz y la sombra del bosque que comenzaba a alcanzarnos. Suspire.

-tienes que irte.

-crei que no podias leer mi mente- le acuse.

-cada vez resulta mas facil.

Note un atisbo de humos en su voz. Me tomo por los hombros y le mire a la cara. En un rranque de repentino entusisasmo me pregunto:

-¿te puedo enseñar algo?

-¿el que?

-te voy a enseñar como viajo por el bosque- vio mi expresión aterrada- no te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.

Sus labios se curvaron en una de esas sonrisas traviesas tan hermosas que casi detenian el latir de mi corazon.

-¿te vas a convertir en murciélago?- pregunte con recelo.

Rompio a reir con mas fuerza de la que jamas le habia oido.

-¡como si no hubieras oido eso antes!

-vale, ya veo que no voy a conseguir quedarme contigo.

-vamos, pequeña cobarde, subete a mi espalda.

Auarde, a ver si bromeaba, pero al parecer lo decia en serio. Me dirigio una sonrisa al leer mi vacilación y extendio los brazos hacia mi. Procedio a ponerme sobre su espalda, con poco esfuerzo por mi parte. Cuando estuve comoda, lo rodee con brazos y piernas con tal fuerza que hubiera estrangulado a una persona normal.

Me sobrecogio cuando de forma inesperada me aferro la mano y presiono la palma sobre el rostro para inhalar pofundamente.

-cada vez, mas facil- musito.

Y entonces echo a correr.

Cruzo como una bala la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer suido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se altero en ningun momento, jamas dio muestra de esforzarse, pero los arboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeandonos por centímetros.

Estaba demasiada aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frio airme me rozaba el rostro hasta el punto de escozerme. Experimente el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.

Entonces, termino. Aquella mañana habiamos caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado de Inuyasha, y ahora, en cuestion de minutos estabamos de regreso junto al coche.

-estimulante¿verdad?- dijo entusiasmado y con voz aguda.

Se quedo inmóvil a la espera de que me bajara. Lo intente, pero no me respondian los musculos. Me mantuve aferrada a el con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.

-¿kagome?- pregunto, ahora inquieto.

-creo que necesito tumbarme- respondi jadeante.

-ah, perdona- me espero, pero no me pude mover.

-creo que necesito ayuda.

Se rio quedadamente y deshizo suavemente mi presa al rededor de su cuello. Luego, me dio la vuelta y quede frente de el, y me acuno en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me sostuvo en vilo un momento para luego depositarme sobre los mullidos helechos.

-como te encuentras?

-mareada, creo.

-pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Hice lo que me dijo y ayudo un poco. Inspire y espire lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Me percate e que se sentaba a mi lado.

-supongo que no fue una buena idea- musito.

Intente mostrarme positiva.

-no, ha sido muy interesante.

-¡vaya! Estas blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como yo mismo.

-creo que deberia haber cerrado los ojos.

-recuerdalo la proxima vez.

-¡¿la proxima vez?!- gemi.

Inuyasha rio, seguia de un humor excelente.

-fanfarron- musite.

-kagome, abre los ojos- dijo con voz suave.

Y ahi estaba el, con el rostro demasiado cerca del mio. Su belleza aturdio mi mente...era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguia acostumbrarme.

-mientras corria, he estado pensando...

-...en no estrellarnos contras los arboles, espero.

-tonta kagome- rio entre dientes- correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo que tenga que pensar.

-fanfarron- repeti.

Inuyasha sonrio.

-no. He pensado en algo que queria intentar.

Y volvio a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar.

Vacilo... no de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no e la manera en que un hombre podria vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reaccion e intuir como le recibiria. Tal vez vacilaria para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.

Inuyasha se detuvo vacilante para probarse a si mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aun mantenia bajo control su necesidad.

Entonces sus frios labios presionaron muy suavemente los mio.

Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta.

La sangre me hervia bajo la piel quemandome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferre su pelo con los dedos, atrayendolo hacia mi, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente, senti que sus labios se convertian en piedra. Sus manos gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abri los ojos y vi su expresión vigilante.

-¡huy!- musite.

-eso es quedarse corto.

Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la madibula para controlarse, sin que todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión. Sostuvo mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, aturdiendome.

-¿deberia...?

Intente desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me permitieron alejarme mas de un centímetro.

-no. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor.

Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contemple como la exitacion que lucia en ellos se sosegaba. entonces, me dedico una sonrisa sorprendentemente traviesa.

-¡listo!- exclamo.

-¿soportable?

-soy mas fuerte de lo que pensaba- rio con fuerza- bueno es saberlo.

-desearia poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento.

-despues de todo, solo eres humana.

-muchas gracias- replique mordazmente.

Se puso de pie y me tendio la mano. Tome su mano helada y me puse de pie. Aun no habia recuperado el equilibrio.

-¿sigues estando debil a causa de la carrera¿o ha sido mi peripecia al besar?

¡que desenfadado y humano parecia su angelical y apacible rostro cuando reia! Era un Inuyasha diferente al que yo conocia, y estaba loca por el. Ahora, separarme me iba a causar un dolor fisico.

-no puedo estar segura, aun sigo grogui- consegui responderle- creo que es un poco de ambos.

-tal vez deberias dejarme conducir.

-¿estas loco?

-conduzco mejor que tu, en tu mejor dia- se burlo.- tus reflejos son mucho mas lentos.

-estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seriamos capaces de soportarlo.

-un poco de confianza, Kagome. Por favor.

-no. Ni en broma.

Me iba a dirigir al coche pero no me dejo pasar ya que me tambalee ligeramente.

Kagome, llegaos a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni si quiera puedes caminar en linea recta. Ademas, no hay que ejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos- cito con una risita mientras su brazo creaba una trampa ineludible alrededor de mi cintura.

-no puedo rebatirlo- dije con un suspiro. Al final le di las llaves.- con calma... mi coche es un señor mayor.

-muy sensata- aprobo.

-¿y tu no stas afectado por mi presencia?- pregunte con enojo.

Sus facciones sufrieron otra transformación, su expresión se hizo suave y calida. Al principio no me respondio; se limito a inclinar su rostro sobre el mio y deslizar sus labios lenamente a lo largo de mi mandibula, desde la oreja al menton, de un lado a otro. Me estremeci.

-pase lo que pase- murmuro finalmente- tengo mejores reflejos.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOLAA!!! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI FIC.

LES AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN MANDADO Y ESPERO QUE ME MANDEN MAS. JEJE.

BUENO LOS ESPERARE EMOCIONADA Y ESPERO QU ELES GUSTE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	14. Chapter 14

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

14) Mente versus cuerpo

Tuve que admitir que Inuyasha conducia bien cuando iba a una velocidad razonable. Como tantas otras cosas, la conducción no parecia requerirle ningun esfuerzo. Aunque a penas miraba la carretera, los neumaticos nunca se desviaban mas de un centímetro del centro de la senda. Conducia con un mano, sosteniendo la mia con la otra. A veces fijaba la vista en mi, en mi rostro, en mi pelo expuesto al viento que entraba por la ventanilla abierta, en nuestras manos unidas.

Habia cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos exitos y cantaba una cancion que no habia oido en mi vida. Se sabia la letra entera.

-¿te gusta la musica de los cincuenta?

-en los cincuenta, la musica era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y los setenta...¡buaj!- se estremecio- los ochenta fueron soportables.

-¿vas a decirme de una vez cuanto años tienes?- pregunte, sin querer arruinar su optimismo.

-¿importa mucho?

Para mi gran alivio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara.

-no, pero me lo sigo preguntando...- hice una mueca- no hay como un misterio sin resolver para mantenerte en vela toda la noche.

-me pregunto si te perturbaria...

-ponme a prueba.

Suspiro.

-naci en Chicago en 1901- miro mi rostro esbozando una leve sonrisa presiguio- Inutaisho me encontro en un hospital en el verano de 1918. tenia diecisiete años y me esta muriendo de gripe española. No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen.- paro un momento- recuerdo como me sentia cuando Inutaisho me salvo. No es nada facil no algo que se pueda olvidar.

-¿y tus padres?

-ya habian muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo. Me eligio por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo habia desaparecido.

-¿Cómo...¿Cómo te salvo?

Trancurrieron varios segundos antes de que respondiera, parecia que buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Inutaisho siempre ha sido el mas humano y compasivo de todos. Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual a el en toda la historia- hizo una pausa- para mi, solo fue muy, muy doloroso.

Estaba claro que no me iba a revelar mas sobre ese tema. Aunque yo aun tenia muchas preguntas.

-actuo desde la soledad. Esa es, por lo general, la razon que hay detrás de cada eleccion. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Inutaisho, aunque poco despues entro Izayoi. Se cayo de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe como, su corazon seguia latiendo.

-así pues, tienes que estar a punto de morir para convertirse en...

-no. Eso es solo en el caso de Inutaisho. El jamas hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa- siempre que hablaba de su padre, lo hacia con profundo respeto.- aunque, según el- continuo- es mas facil si la sangre es debil.

-¿y Sesshomaru y Rin?

-la siguiente a quine Inutaisho trajo a la familia fue a Rin. Hasta mucho despues no comprendi que albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mi lo mismo que Izayoi para el. Se mostro muy cuidadoso en sus pensamientos sobre mi- puso los ojos en blanco.- pero ella nunca fue mas que una hermana y solo dos años despues encontro a Sesshomaru. Rin iba de caza, en aquel tiempo ibamos a los Apalaches, y se topo con un oso que estaba puntote acabar con el. Lo llevo hasta Inutaisho durante cincuenta kilómetros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo por si sola. Solo ahora comienzo a intuir que difícil fue ese viaje para ella.

Me dirigio una mirada elocuente y alzo nuestras manos, todavía entrelazadas, para acariciarme la mejilla con la base de la mano.

-pero lo consiguió- le anime.

-si- murmuro- Rin vio algo en sus facciones que le dio la suficiente entereza, y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada: cuanto mas jóvenes fingimos ser, mas tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Forks parecia perfecto, de ahí que nos inscribieramos en el instituto- se echo a reir- supongo que dentro de unos años vamos a tener que ir a su boda _otra vez_.

-¿y Sango y Miroku?

-son dos criaturas muy extrañas. Ambos desarrollaron una consciencia, como nosotros la llamamo, sin ninguna guia o inluencia externa. Miroku pertenecio a otra familia...una familia bien diferente. Se habia deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta. Sango lo encontro. Al igual que yo, esta dotada de ciertos donnes superiores que estan mas alla de los propio de nuestra especie.

-¿de verdad?- le interrumpi fascinada- pero tu dijiste que eras el unico que podia oir l pensamiento de la gente.

-eso es verdad. Sango sabe otras cosas, las _ve_...ve cosas que podria suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no es grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.

La mandibula de Inuyasha se tenso y me lanzo una mirada.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?

-vio a Miroku y supo que la estaba buscando antes de que el la conociera. Vio a Inutaisho y nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Es mas sensible hacia quienes no somos humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca oro clan de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pudiera suponer.

-¿hay muchos...de los tuyos?

-no, no demasiados, pero la mayoria no se sienta en ningun lugar. Solo pueden vivir entre los humanos por mucho tiempo los que, como nosotros, renuncian a dar caza a tu gente. Solo hemos encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblo de Alaska. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero heramos tantos que empezamos a hacernos notar. Los que vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a aguparnos.

-¿y el resto?

-son nomadas en su mayoria. De vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya que la mayoria prefiere el norte.

-¿Por qué razon?

En aquel momento ya nos habiamos detenido en frente de mi casa. Too estaba oscuro y en calma. No habia luna. Mi padre aun no estaba en casa.

-¿has abierto los ojos esta tarde?- bromeo- ¿crees que podriamos caminar por la calle sin probocar accidentes de trafico? Hay una razon por la cual escogimos la peninsula de Olympic: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo. Resultaba agradable poder salir durante el dia. Ni te imaginas lo fatigoso que llega a ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y rantos años.

-entonces¿de ahi viene la leyenda?

-probablemente.

-procedia Sango e otra familia, como Miroku?

-no, y es un misterio, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida umana ni sabe quien la convirtió. Desperto sola. Si Sango no hubiera tenido ese otro sentido, si no ubiera visto a Miroku e Inutaisho y no hubiera sabido que un dia se convertiria en uno de nosotros, probablemente se hubiera convertido en una criatura salvaje.

Habia tanto en que pensal y quedaba tanto por preguntar... pero para mi gran vergüenza, me sonaron las tripas. Estaba tan intrigada que ni siquiera habia notado el hambre que tenia.

-lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.

-me encuentro bien, de veras.

-jamas habia pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentara con comida. Lo olvide.

-quiero estar contigo.

-¿no puedo entrar?

-¿te gustaria?

-si, si no es unproblema.

Le oi cerrar la puerta y casi al instante ya estaba frente la mia para abrirla.

-Muy humano- le felicite.

-esa parte esta emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda.

Camino detrás de mi en la noche cerrada con tal sigilo que debia mirarlo a hurtadillas para asegurarme de que seguia ahí. Desentonaba menos en la oscuridad. Seguia palido y tan hermoso como un sueño.

Se me adelanto y me abrio la puerta. Me detuve en medio del umbral.

-¿estaba abierta?

-no, he usado la llave de debajo del alero.

Entre, encendi las luces del porche y lo mire enarcando las cejas. Estaba segura de que no habia usado esa llave delante de el.

-sentia curiosidad por ti.

-¿me has espiado?

-¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer de noche?

Lo deje correr por el momento y fui a prepararme la cena.

-¿con cuanta frecuencia?

-¿eh?

-¿con que frecuencia has venido aquí?

-casi todas las noches.

-¿Por qué?

-eres interesante cuando duermes- explico con total naturalidad- hablas en sueños.

-¡no!- exclame sofocada mientras una oleada de calor recorria todo mi rostro. Me agarre a la encimera de la cocina para sostenerme.

Su expresión paso a ser de disgusto inmediatamente.

-¿estas muy enfadada conmigo?

-¡eso depende!

-¿de que?

-¡de lo que hayas escuchado!

Un momento despues, sin hacer ruido, estaba a mi lado para tomarme las manos delicadamente entre las suyas.

-¡no te disgustes!- suplico.

Agacho el rostro hasta el nivel de mis ojos y sostuvo mi mirada.

-echas de menos a tu madre- susurro- te preocupas por ella, y cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieta. Solias hablar mucho de Phoenix, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasio dijiste: todo es demasiado verde

Se rio con suavidad, a la espera, y pude ver que era para no ofenderme aun mas.

-¿alguna otra cosa?

-pronunciaste mi nombre.

Suspire.

-¿mucho?

-exactamente¿Cuántas veces entiendes por mucho ?

-oh, no.

Baje la cabeza pero el la atrajo contra su pecho con suave nauralidad.

-no te acomplejes- me susuro al oido- si pudiera soñar, seria contigo. Y no me avergonzaria de ello.

En ese momento los dos oimos el ruido de las llantas de un coche.

-¿deberia saber tu padre que estoy aquí?

-yo...- intente pensar con rapidez- no estoy segura...

-en otra ocasión, entonces.

Y me quede sola.

-¡Inuyasha!- le llame.

Escuche una risita espectral y luego, nada mas.

En eso entro mi padre. Los dos cenamos las sobras de la comida de ayer y hablamos un poco. Yo comia lo mas rapido que podia.

-¿tienes prisa?

-si, estoy cansada. Me voy a acostar pronto.

-pareces nerviosa.

_¡ay¿Por qué¿Por qué ha tenido que ser justamente esta noche la que haya elegido para fijarse en mi?_

-¿de verdad?

-es sabado.

No le respondi, pero me pregunto.

-¿no tienes planes para esta noche?

-No, papa, solo quiero dormir un poco.

-ninguno de los chicos de pueblo es tu tipo¿verdad?

-no. Ningun chico me ha llamado la atención.

-pense que tal vez el tal Kouga Lupus...dijiste que era simpatico.

-solo es un amigo, papa.

-bueno, de todos modos, eres demasiado buena para todos ellos. Aguarda a que estes en la universidad para mirar.

-me parece buena idea- admiti mientras me dirijia escaleras arriba.

-buenas noches, cielo.

-te veo mañana papa.

_Te veo esta noche cuando te deslices a medianoche para comprobar si sigo ahí._

Al llegar al dormitorio cerre la puerta con fuerza para que mi padre lo oyera y luego fui a la ventana.

-¿Inuyasha?- susurre sintiendome idiota.

La risa tranquila de respuesta procedia de detrás de mi.

-¿si?

Me gire bruscamente.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yacia tendido en mi cama con las manos detrás de las nucas y los pies colgando por el otro extremo de la cama. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-¡oh!- musite insegura, sintiendo que me desplomaba en el suelo.

-lo siento.

-dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazon.

Se incorporo despacio. Luego, ya sentado, se inclino hacia delante y estiro los brazos para recogerme, sujetanome por lo brazos como a un niño pequeño que empieza a andar. Me sento en la cama junto a el.

-¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?- sugirió poniendo su fria mano sobre la mia- ¿Cómo va el corazon?

-dimelo tu...estoy segura de que lo escuchas mejor que yo.

Se rio.

Estuvimos unos segundo en silencio hasta que me recuperara.

-¿me concedes un minuto para ser humana?

-desde luego.

-no te muevas- le dije, intentando parecer severa.

-si, señorita.

Y me hizo una demostración de cómo convertirse en una estatua.

Me incorpore de un salto, recogi mi pijama del suelo y mi neceser de aseo. Me Sali del cuarto. Me meti rapido en el baño y me lave. Me use mi pijama que consistia en una camiseta con agujeros y los pantalones grises de un chándal.

Sali del baño y baje las escaleras para que Shizu me viera con el pijama y el cabello mojado.

-buenas noches papa.

-buenas noches Kagome.

Parecio sorprendido al verme. Volvi a subir y entre a mi cuarto.

Inuyasha seguia inmóvil sobre mi cama. Me miro y me evaluo.

-bonita ropa.

Le dedique una mueca.

-no, te sienta bien.

-gracias.

Regrese a su lado y me sente con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿a que venia todo eso?

-Shizu cree que voy a escaparme a hurtadillas.

-Ah- lo considero- ¿Por qué?

-al parecer me ve un poco acalorada.

Me levanto el menton para examinar mi rostro.

-de echo, pareces bastante sofocada.

-Humm...- musite.

Resultaba difícil formular una pregunta coherente mientras me acariciaba.

-parece que te resulta mucho mas facil estar cerca de mi.

-¿eso te parece?- musito Inuyasha mientras deslizaba la nariz hacia la curva de mi mandibula. Senti su mano mucho mas ligera que el ala de una polilla, apartar mi pelo humedo para que sus labios pudieran tocar la hondonada de debajo de mi oreja.

-si. Mucho mas facil.

-humm.

-por eso me preguntaba...- comenze de nuevo, pero sus dedos seguian la linia de mi clavicula y me hicieron perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿si?- musito.

-¿Por qué sera?- inquiri con voz temblorosa- ¿Qué crees?

Note el temblor de su respiración sobre mi cuello cuando rio.

-el triunfo de la mente sobre la materia.

Retrocedi.

-¿hice algo mal?

-no, lo opuesto. Me esta voliendo loca- le explique.

Lo penso brevemente y parecio complacido.

-¿de veras?

Una sonrisa triunfal ilumino su rostro.

-¿querrias una salva de aplausos?- le pregunte con sarcasmo.

Sonrio.

-solo estoy gratamente sorprendido- me aclaro- en los ultimos cien años, o casi- se burlo- nunca imagine algo parecido. No crei encontrar a alguien con quien quisiera estar de forma distinta a la que estoy con mis hermanos y hermanas. Y entonces escubro que estar contigo se me da bien, aunque todo sea nuevo para mi.

-tu eres bueno en todo.

Se encogio de hombros.

-pero ¿Cómo puede ser tan facil ahora?- le presione- esta tarde...

-no es facil- suspiro- pero esta tarde estaba todavía...indeciso. lo lamento, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.

-no es imperdonable- dicrepe.

-gracias- sonrio- ya ves- continuo, mirando al suelo- no estaba convencido de ser lo bastante fuerte...- me tomo una mano y la presiono suavemente contra su rostro- estuve susceptible mientras existia la de que me viera sobrepasado...- exhalo su aroma sobre mi muñeca- hasta que me convenci de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no existia peligro de ningun tipo de que yo...de que puiera...

-¿ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad?

-la mente domina la materia- repitio con una sonrisa.

-vaya, pues si que era facil.

En eso se echo a reir.

-facil para ti- me corrigió, mientras me acariciaba la nariz con la yema de los dedos.

En ese momento se puso serio.

-lo estoy intentando- susurro con voz dolida- si resultara...insoportable, estoy bastante seguro de ser capaz de irme.

Torci el gesto. No me gustaba hablar de despedidas.

-mañana va a ser mas duro. He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el dia y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendre que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.

-entonces, no te vayas- le respondi, incapaz de esconder mi anhelo.

-eso me satisface- replico mientras su rostro se relajaba al esbozar una sonrisa amable- saca los grilletes...soy tu prisionero.

Pero mientras hablaba, eran sus manos las que se convertian en esposas alrededor de mis muñecas. Volvio a sonreir con esa risa suya, sosegada, musical. Le habia oido reirse mas esta noche que en todo el tiempo que llegabamos justos.

-pareces mas optimista que de costumbre- observe- no te habia visto así antes.

-¿no se supone que debe ser así? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso. ¿no es increíble la diferencia entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las películas y experimentarla?

-muy diferente- admiti- mas fuerte de lo que habia imaginado.

-por ejemplo, la emocion de los celos. He leido un millon de veces sobre los celos, he visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras teatrales diferentes. Crei haberlos comprendido con bastante claridad, pero me asustaron...- hizo una mueca- ¡recuerdas el dia en que Kouga te pidio que fueras con el al baile?

Asenti, aunque recordaba ese dia por un motivo diferente.

-fue el dia en que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra de nuevo.

-me sorprendio la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia que experimente...al principio no supe que era. No poder saber que pensabas, porque lo rechazabas, me exasperaba mas que de costumbre. ¿lo hacias en beneficio de tu amiga¿o habia algun otro motivo? En cualquier caso, sabia que no tenia derecho alguno a que me importara, e intente que fuera así.

entonces, todo empezo a estar claro- rio entre dientes- espere, irracionalmente ansioso de oir que les decias, de vigilar vuestras expesiones. No niego de alivio que senti al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero no podia estar seguro.

esa fue la primera noche que vine aquí. Me debati toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sueño, por el abismo que mediaba entre lo que sabia que era correcto, moral, etico, y lo que realmente queria. Supe que si continuaba ignorandote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasata que te fueras, llegaria un dia en el que le dirias si a Kouga o a alguien como el. Eso me enfurecia.

y en ese momento, pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Lo dijiste con tal claridad que por un momento crei que te habias despertado, pero te diste la vuelta, inquieta, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorrio mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te podia ignorar por mas tiempo.

Enmudecio seguro que al sentir los latidos irregulares de mi corazon.

-pero los celos son algo extraño y mucho mas poderosos de lo que hubiera pensado. ¡e irracional! Justo ahora, cuando Shizu te ha preguntado por ese vil de Kouga Lupus...

Movio la cabeza con enojo.

-deberia haber sabido que estarias escuchando.

-por supuesto.

-¿de veras que eso te hace sentir celoso?

-soy nuevo en esto. Has resucitado al hombre que hay en mi, y lo siento todo con mas fuerza porque es reciente.

-pero sinceramente- bremee- que eso te moleste despues de lo que he oido de ese Rin...Rin, la encarnación de la pura belleza...eso es lo que Rin significa para ti, con o sin Sesshomaru¿Cómo voy a competir con eso?

-no hay competencia.

Arrastro mis manos atrapadas alrededor de su espalda, apretandome contra su pecho. Me mantuve tan quieta como pude, incluso respire con precaucion.

-se que no hay competencia- murmure- ese es el problema.

-Rin es hermosa a su manera, pero incluso si no fuera como una hermana para mi, incluso si Sesshomaru no le pertneciera, jamas podria ejercer la decima, no, que digo, la centesima parte de la atracción que tu tienes sobre mi- estaba serio, mditabundo- he caminado entre los mios y los humanos durante casi noventa años...todo ese tiempo me he considerado completo sin comprender que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada porque tu aun no existias.

-no parece demasiado justo- susurre- en cambio, yo no he tenido que esperar para nada. ¿Por qué deberia dejarte escapar tan fácilmente?

-tienes razon- admitio divertido- deberia ponertelo mas difícil, sin duda- me acaricio la melena mojada de la coronilla hasta la cintura- solo te juegas la vida cada segundo que pasas conmigo, lo cual, seguramente, no es mucho. Solo tienes que regresar a la naturaleza, a la humanidad...¿merece la pena?

-arriesgo muy poco...no me siento privada de nada.

-aun no.

Inuyasha no me dejaba separarme de el.

-¿Qué...?- empeze a preguntar cuando su cuerpo se tenso. Inopinadamente me solot las manos y desaparecio.

-¡tumbate!- murmuro.

Me meti debajo de las sabanas y fingi dormir, Shizu entro y me miro.

Transcurrio un largo minuto. Estuve atenta, algo insegura. En ese momento, el frio brazo de Inuyasha me rodeo debajo de las mantas y me beso en la oreja.

-eres una actriz pesima...diria que ese no es tu camino.

-¡caray!

Mi corazon estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. Tarareo una melodía que no identifique. Parecia una nana. Hizo una pausa.

-¿deberia cantarte para que durmiras?

-cierto- me rei- ¡como me podria dormir estando tu a aquí!

-lo has hecho todo el tiempo.

-pero no sabia que estabas aquí

-bueno, si no quieres dormir...

-si no quiero dormir...¿que?

Rio entre dientes.

-en ese caso¿Qué quieres hacer?

-no estoy segura.

-dimelo cuando lo hayas decidido.

Senti su frio aliento sobre mi cuello y el deslizarse de su nariz a lo largo de mi mandibula, inhalando.

-pene que te habias insensibilizado.

-que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no puedo apreciar el buque-susurro- hueles a flores, como lavanda y fresia- señalo- se me hace la boca agua.

-si, tengo un mal dia siempre que no encuentro a alguien que me diga, que apetitoso es mi aroma.

Rio entre dientes.

-he decidido que quiero hacer- dije- quiero saber mas de ti.

-pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Sigo sin comprender como te esfuerzas tanto en resistir lo que eres. Por favor no me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas. Solo que no veo la razon por la que te preocupo al principio.

Vacilo antes de responderme:

-es una buena pregunta, y no eres la primera en hacerla. El resto, la mayoria de nuestra especie, esta bastante satisfecho xon nuestro sino...ellos tambien se preguntan como vivimos. Pero, ya ves, solo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas no significa que no podamos elegir el sobreponernos, dominar las atarudas de un destino que inguno de nosotros deseaba e intentar retener toda la esencia de humanidad que nos resulte posible.

Yaci inmóvil, a causa de un bree silencio.

-¿estas preparada para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta mas?

-no.

-eso es todo lo que t inspira curiosidad?

-solo uno o dos millones.

-tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana...

-¿estas seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana?- quise asegurarme- despues de todo, eres un mito.

-no te voy a dejar.

-entonces, una mas por esta noche...

Pero me puse colorada y me calle.

-¿Cuál?

-no, olvidalo. He cambiado de idea.

-Kagome, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

No le respondi.

-intento pensar que no leerte la mente sera menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar.

-me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente, a es bastante malo que espies lo que digo en sueños.

-por favor.

Negue con la cabeza.

-si no me lo dices, voy a asumir que es algo mucho peor que lo que es- me amenazo- por favor- repitio con voz suplicante.

-bueno...

-¿si?

-dijiste que Rin y Sesshomaru se van a casar pronto...¿es ese matrimonio igual que para los humanos?

Al comprenderlo, se rio con ganas.

-era eso lo que querias preguntar?

Me inquiete.

-si, supongo que es prácticamente lo mismo.

-ah.

-¿habia alguna intencion detrás de esa curiosidad?

-bueno, me preguntaba...si algun dia tu y yo...

Se puso serio de inmediato.

-no creo que eso...sea...posible para nosotos...

-¿Por qué seria demasiado arduo para ti si yo estuviera demasiado cerca?

-es un problema, sin duda, pero no me referia a eso. Es solo que eres demasiado suave, frágil. Tengo que contolar mis actos cada instante que estamos juntos para no dañarte. Podria matarte con bastante facilidad, kagome, y simplemente por accidente. No sabes lo increíblemente frágil que eres. No puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado.

Aguardo mi respuesta. Su ansiedad fue creciendo cundo no lo hice.

-¿estas asustada?

-no. Estoy bien.

Parecio pensativo durante un momento.

-aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad- dijo con oz mas suelta- ¿nunca has...?- dejo la frase sin concluir de modo insinuante.

-naturalmente que no- me sonroje- ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca.

-lo se. Es solo que la conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y se que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

-para mi, si. Al menos que ahora ambos existen para mi.

-eso esta bien. Al menos tenemos una cosa en comun.

-tus instintos humanos...- comenze, el espero- bueno¿me encuentras atractiva en ese sentido?

Se echo a reir y me despeino.

-tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre- me aseguro.

Bostece involuntariamente.

-he respondido a tus preguntas, ahora deberias dormir-

-no estoy segura de poder.

-¿quieres que me marche?

-¡no!

Rio. Entonces comenzo a tararear otra vez aquella nana desconocida y acabe abandonandome en sus frios brazos hasta dormirme.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS HASTA AQUI OTRO EMOCIONANTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODO POR VUESTROS REVIEWS ME HAN ENCANTADO.

GABITA: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU FIC Y LA VERDAD QUE YO YA HE LEIDO ALGUN LIBRO DE ANNA RICE. NO SE SI LO CONOCERAS, SE LLAMA "Entrevista con el vampiro" Y ES MUY BUENO. POR ELLA ME AFICIONE A LAS HISTORIAS DE VAMPIROS. BUENO, MUCHOAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO MI FIC.

MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS.


	15. Chapter 15

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

15) Los Taisho

Finalmente, me desperto la tenue luz de otro dia nublado. Yacia con el brazo sobre los ojos, grogui y confusa. Gemi y rode sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el dia anterior irrumpio en mi conciencia.

-¡Oh!

Me sente tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezo a dal vueltas.

-tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta.

La voz seena procedia de la mecedora de la esquina.

-¡Inuyasha te has quedado!- me regocije y cruze el dormitorio para arrojarme irreflexivamente en su regazo. Me quede helada, sorprendida por mi desenfrenado entusiasmo, en el instante en que comprendi lo que hice. Alce la vista, temerosa de haberme pasado de la raya, pero el se reia.

-por supuesto- contesto, sorprendido, pero complacido de mi reaccion. Me froto la espalda con las manos.

Recoste con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel.

-estaba convencida de que era un sueño.

-no eres tan creativa- se mofo.

-¡Shizu!

Volvi a saltar de forma irreflexiva en cuanto me acorde de el y me dirigi hacia la puerta.

-de marcho hace una hora...despues de volver a conectar los cables de la bateria de tu coche, deberia añadir. He de admitir cierta decepcion. ¿es todo lo que se le ocurre para retenerte si estuvieras decidida a irte?

Estuve reflexionando mientras estaba e pie, me moria de ganas de regresar junto a el, pero temi tener mal aliento.

-no sueles estar tan pensativa por la mañana.

Me tendio los brazos para que volviera. Una invitacion casi irresistible.

-necesito otro minuto humano.

-esperare.

Me precipite hacia el baño sin reconocer mis emociones. Me lave rapidamente y volvi a la carrera a mi cuarto.

Parecia un milagro que siguiera ahí, esperandome con los brazos tendidos para mi. Extendio la mano y mi corazon palpito con inseguridad.

-bienvenida otra vez.- musito, tomandome en brazos.

Me mecio en silencio durante unos momento, hasta que me percate de que habia cambiado de ropa y llevaba el pelo liso.

-¡te has ido!- le acuse.

-dificilmente podia salir con las ropas que entre. ¿Qué pensarian los vecinos?

Hice un mohin.

-has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido de nada. Empezaste ha hablar en sueños muy pronto.

Gemi.

-¿Qué oiste?

Los ojos dorados se suavizaron.

-dijiste que me querias.

-eso ya lo sabias- hundi mi cabeza en su hombro.

-da lo mismo, es agradable oirlo.

Oculte la cara contra su hombro.

-te quiero.

-ahora tu eres mi vida- se limito a contestar.

Nos mecimos un rato mas, hasta que el cuarto se ilumino.

-hora de desayunar- dijo de manera informal, para demostrarme que se acordaba de mis debilidades humanas.

Me protegi la garganta con ambas manos y lo mire fijamente con ojos abiertos de miedo. El panico cruzo por su rostro.

-¡era broma!- me rei con disimulo- ¡y tu dijiste que no sabias actuar!

Fruncio el ceño de disgusto.

-eso no ha sido divertido.

-lo ha sido, y lo sabes.

Lo mire a los ojos para ver si me habia perdonado.

-¿puedo reformular la frase?- pregunto- hora de desayunar para los humanos.

-ah, de acuerdo.

Me echo sobre sus hombros, con suavidad. Proteste mientras me llevaba con facilidad escaleras abajo, pero me ignoro. Me sento con delicadeza, sobre la silla.

Cogi los cereales y la leche.

-¿quieres algo?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-limitate a come, Kagome.

Mientras comia, Inuyash ame miraba fijamente, estudiando mis movimientos.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

-eh...- le observe elegir con cuidado las palabras- ¿Qué te pareceria conocer a mi familia?

Trague saliva.

-¿ahora tienes miedo?

Parecia esperanzado.

-si.

-no te preocupes- sonrio- te protegere.

-no los temo a ellos- me explique- sino a que les guste. ¿no les va a sorprender que lleves a casa para conocerlos a alguien como yo?

-oh, estan al corriente de todo. Ayer cruzaron apuestas, ya sabes- sonrio, pero su voz era severa- sobre si te traeria de vuelta, aunque no consigo imaginar la razon por la que alguien apostaria contra Sango. De todos modos no tenemos secretos en la familia. No es viable con mi don para leer mentes, la precognición de Sango y todo eso.

-y Miroku haciendote sentir todo el cariño con que te arrancaria las tripas.

-prestaste atención- comento con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-se hacerlo de vez en cuando- hice una mueca- ¿asi que Sango me vio regresar?

Su reaccion fue extraña.

-algo por el estilo. ¿tiene buen sabor?- dijo mirando mi desayuno- la verdad que no parece muy apetitoso.

-bueno, no es un oso gris irritado...- murmure.

Mientras acababa de comer, Inuyasha miraba por la ventana. Luego volvio a posar los ojos en mi y esbozo esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya.

-creo que tambien tu deberias presentarme a tu padre.

-Ya te conoce.

-como tu novio, quiero decir.

Le mire con gesto de sospecha.

-¿Por qué?

-¿no es la costumbre?

-lo ignoro- admiti- no es necesario, ya sabes. No espero que tu...quiero decir no tienes que fingir por mi.

Su sonrisa fue pasiente.

-no estoy fingiendo.

Jugaba con los cereales mientras me mordia el labio.

-¿vas a decirle a Shizu que soy tu novio o no?

-¿eso es lo que eres?

-admito que es una interpretación libre, dada la connotación humana de la palabra.

-de hecho, tengo la impresión de que eres algo mas- confese clavando los ojos en la mesa.

-bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos- se tiro sobre la mesa y me levanto el menton con un dedo frio y suave- pero vamos a necesitar una explicación de porque merodeo tanto por aquí. No quiero que el jefe de policia Higurashi me imponga una orden de alejamiento.

-¿estaras?- pregunte ansiosa- ¿de veras vas a estar aquí?

-tanto tiempo como tu quieras.

-te querre siempre- le avise- para siempre.

Se puso a mi lado y me acaricio la mejilla. Su expresión era inescrutable.

-¿eso te entristece?

No contesto y me miro a los ojos durante un tiempo.

-¿has terminado?

Me incorpore de un salto

-si.

-vistete...te esperare aquí.

Fue muy difici decidir que me pndria.

Acabe poniendome una falda larga de color caqui y una blusa de color azul. Al mirarme al espejo i que mi pelo era una causa perdida, por lo que me lo recogi en una coleta.

-de acuerdo- baje las escaleras- estoy presentable?

Me esperaba al pie de las escaleras, por lo que salte en cima de el. Inuyasha me sostuvo, durante unos segundos me retuvo con cautela a cierta distandia antes de atraerme hacia el.

-te has vuelto a equivocar- me murmuro al oido- vas realmente indecente. No esta bien que alguien tenga una aspecto tan apetecible.

-¿Cómo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar...

Suspiro, mientras sacudia la cabeza.

-eres tan ridicula.

Me beso la frente y la habitación empezo a dar vueltas.

-¿debo explicarte porque me resultas apetecible?

Era una pregunta retorica. Sus dedos bajaron por mi espalda y su aliento rozo mi piel. Inclino la cabeza y por segunda vez sus labios tocaron los mios con cuidado, separandolos levemente.

Entonces sufri un colapso.

-¿kagome?- dijo alarmado mientras me recogia y alzaba.

-has hecho que me desmaye...-le acuse.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- gimio con desesperación- ayer te beso¡y me atacas¡y hoy te desmayas!

Me rei débilmente mientras me sostenia.

-eso te pasa por ser bueno en todo.

Suspiro.

-ese es el problema- yo seguia grogui- eres demasiado bueno, muy, muy bueno.

-¿estas mareado?

-no...no fue la misma clase de desfallecimiento de siempre. No se que sucedió. Creo que me olvide de respirar.

-no te puedo llevar de esta guisa a ningun sitio.

-estoy bien- insisti- tu familia va a pensar que estoy loca de todos modos, así que...¿cual es la diferencia?

-no soy imparcial con el color de la blusa.

-mira intento no pensar en lo que voy a hacer, así que ¿nos podemos ir?

-a ti no te preocupa ir a una casa de vampiros, lo que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobación¿me equivoco?

-no.

Sacudio la cabeza.

-eres increíble.

Inuyasha estuvo conduciendo un largo rato. A travez de un bosque. La casa era increíble, de color blanco, de tres pisos y era rectangular.

El interior era sorprendente. Muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande.

Los padres de Inuyasha nos esperaban a la izquierda de la entrada, cerca de un piano de cola.

Al doctor Taisho ya lo habia visto y supuse que la de al lado era Izayoi. Era pequeña, delgada, pero de facciones menos profundas. Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero no se acercaron para no asustarme. Entonces Inuyasha rompio el silencio.

-Inutaisho, Izayoi, os presento a Kagome.

-se bienvenida Kagome.

Inutaisho se me acerco lento y me dio la mano.

-me alegro de volver a verle doctor Taisho.

-llamame Inutaisho, por favor.

-Inutaisho.

Izayoi sonrio y tambien me dio la mano.

-me alegro de conocerte.

-gracias yo tambien.

-¿Dónde estan Sango y Miroku?- nadie tuvo que responder ya que de repente aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera.

-¡hola, Inuyasha!- saludo Sango.

Corrio hacia abajo perara detenerse delante de mi.

-hola, Kagome- dijo sango y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Inutaisho e Izayoi estaban estupefactos. Yo tambien lo estaba, pero me gustaba que pareciera aceptarme.

-hueles muy bien- me dijo- hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta.

Nadie dijo nada cuando Miroku bajo. Senti una sensación de alivio y me sentia a gusto a pesar donde estaba.

-Hola, Kagome- me saludo.

Mantuvo la distancia, pero no me senti incomoda..

-Hola, Miroku- sonrei con timidez- me alegro de cnoceros a todos...teneis una casa preciosa.

-gracias- dijo Izayoi- estamos encantados de que hayas venido.

Cai en la cuenta de que no se veia por ninguna parte a Rin y Sesshomaru. Recorde entonces la negativa demasiado inocente de Inuyasha cuando le pregunte si no les agradaba a todos.

La expresión de Inutaisho me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Miraba a Inutaisho de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Inuyasha asentir con el rabillo del ojo.

En ese desvie mi mirada y mire el instrutmento.

Izayoi se percato de mi atención, y señalando el piano con un movimiento de cabeza, me pregunto:

-¿tocas?

Negue con la cabeza.

-no, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso...¿es tuyo?

-no- se rio- ¿no te ha dicho Inuyasha que es musico?

-No- entrecerre los ojos antes de mirarle- supongo que deberia de haberlo sabido.

Iayoi arqueo las cejas como muestra de confucion.

-Inuyasha parece hacerlo todo¿no?- le explique

Miroku se rio con disimulo.

-espero que no hayas estado alardeando...es de lama educación- le riño.

-solo un poco- Inuyasha rio.

-de hecho- rectifique- se ha mostrado demasiado modesto.

-bueno, toca para ella- le animo Izayoi.

-acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación- objeto Inuyasha.

-cada regla tiene su excepcion- le replico.

-me gustaria oirte tocar- dije.

-entonces, decidido.

Izayoi empujo hacia el piano a Inuyasha, que tiro de mi y me hizo sentarme a su lado.

Luego sus dedos revolotearon rapidamente sobre las teclas demarfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un unico par de manos, lleno la habitación. Me quede boquiabierta del asombro y a mis espaldas oi risas en voz baja ante mi reaccion.

Inuyasha me miro con indiferencia mientras seguia tocando. Me guiño un ojo.

-¿te gusta?

-¿tu has escrito esto?

Asintio.

-es la favorita de Izayoi.

Cerre los ojos y sacudi la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- me siento extremadamente insignificante.

El ritmo de la musica se hizo mas pausado hasta transformarse en algo mas suave y, para mi sorpresa, entre la profusa maraña de notas, distingui la melodía de la nana que me tarareaba.

-Tu inspiraste esta- dijo en voz baja. La musica se convirtió en algo de desbordante dulzura.

No me salieron las palabras.

-les gustas, ya lo sabes- dijo con tono coloquial- sobre todo a Izayoi.

Eche un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme estancia se habia quedado vacia.

-¿adonde han ido?

-supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un podo de intimidad.

Suspire.

-les gusto pero Rin y Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha torcio el geso.

-no te preocupes por Rin- insistio con su persuasiva mirada- cambiara de opinión.

-¿y Sesshomaru?

-bueno, opina que soy un lunatico, lo cual es cierto, pero no tienen ningun problema contigo. Esta intentando razonar con Rin.

-¿Qué le perturba?

Suspiro profundamente.

-Rin es la que mas se debate contra...lo que somos. Le resultaba duro que alguien de fuera de la familia sepa la verdad, y esta un poco celosa.

-¿Rin tiene celos de mi?

-eres humana- inuyasha se encogio de hombros- es lo que ella tambien desearia ser.

-vaya- musite- en cuanto a Miroku...

-en realidad, eso es culpa mia- me explico- ya te dije que era el que hace menos tiempo que esta probando nuestra forma de vida. Le previne para que se mantuviera a distancia.

Pense en la razon de esa instrucción y me estremeci.

-¿E Izayoi e Inutaisho...?

-son felices e verme feliz. De echo, a Izayoi no le preocuparia que tuviera un tercer ojo y dedos palmeados. Durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mi, temiendo que se hubiera perdido alguna parte esencial de mi carácter, a que era muy joven cuando Inutaisho me convirtió...esta entusiasmada. Se ahoga de satisfacción cada vez que te toco.

-Sango parece muy...entusiasta.

-Sango tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas- murmuro.

-y no me la vas a explicar¿verdad?

Inuyasha comprendio que yo sabia que me ocultaba algo y yo que no me lo iba a decir.

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo antes Inutaisho?

-¿Te has dado cuenta?

Me encongi de hombros.

-naturalmente.

-queria informarme de ciertas noticias...no sabia si era algo que yo deberia compartir contigo.

-¿lo haras?

-tengo que hacerlo, porque durante los proximos dias, tal vez semanas, voy a ser un protector muy autoritario y me disgustaria que pensaras que soy un tirano por naturaleza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-es si mismo, nada malo. Sango acaba de ver que pronto vamos a tener visita. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.

-¿visita¿

-si, bueno...los visitantes se parecen a nosotros en sus habitos de caza. Lo mas probable es que no vayan a entrar al pueblo, pero no voy a dejar que estes fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado.

Me estremeci.

-¡por fin una reaccion normal!- murmuro- empezaba a creer que no tenias instinto de supervivencia alguno.

Deje pasar el comentario y mire el cuarto.

-no es lo que esperabas¿verdad?

-no- admiti.

-no hay ataúdes no cráneos apilados en los rincones. No siquiera creo que tengamos telarañas...¡que decepcion debe ser para ti!- prosiguió con malicia.

Ignore su broma.

-es tan luminoso, tan despejado.

Inuyasha seguia tocando la cancion, mi cancion, que siguio fluyendo hasta su conclusión.

-gracias- susurre.

Entonces me di cuenta de que tenia lagrimas. Avergonzada me las seque.

Rozo la comisura de mis labios para atrapar una lagrima que se me habia escapado. Alzo el dedo y examino la gota con ademan inquietante. Entonces, a una velocidad tal que no pude estar segura de que realmente lo hiciera, se llevo el dedo a la boca para saborearla.

Nos miramos durante un rato hasta que Inuyash me sonrio.

-¿quieres ver el resto de la casa?

-¿nada de ataúdes?

Se echo a reir, me tomo de la mano y me alejo del piano.

-nada de ataúdes- me prometio.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

-la habitación de Rin y Sesshomaru...el depacho de Inutaisho...-hacia gentos con la mano a medida pasabamos- la habitación de Sango...

Inuyasha hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco para mirar un adorno. Se rio de mi expresión de asombro.

-puedes reirte, es una especie de ironia.

No lo hice.

-debe de ser muy antigua.

Se encogio de hombros.

-es del siglo XVI, a pincipios de la decada de los treinta, mas o menos.

-¿Por qué conservais esto aquí?

-por nostalgia. Pertenecio al padre de Inutaisho. El mismo la tallo para colgarla en la pared, encima del pulpito de la vicaria en la que predicaba.

Me quede pensando en la edad de la cruz.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Cuántos años tiene Inutaisho?

-acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentesimo sexagesimo segundo- me contesto.

Lo mire con un millon de preguntas.

-Inutaisho nacio en Londres, el cree que hacia 1640. fue hijo de un pastor anglicano. Su padre era un fanatico. Cuando los protestante subieron al poder,se unio a la persecución de los catolicos y personas de otros credos. Tambien creia en la realidad del mal. Encabezo partidas de cza contra brujos, licantropos...y vampiros. Quemaron muchos inocentes, ya que las criaturas que perseguian no eran faciles de atrapar.

el pastor coloco a su hijo zl frente de las razias. Al principio Inutaisho fue una desepcion. No se precipitaba al hacer las acusaciones, pero resulto ser mas listo e inteligente que el padre. De hecho localizo un aquelarre de verdaderos vampiros.

-la gente reunio horcas y teas y fueron donde dijo Inutaisho- ahora la risa de Inuyasha due mas breve- al final aparecio uno.

debia de ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre- Inuyasha hablaba con un hilo de voz- luego Inutaisho con el resto de la gente, los perseguian. La criatura los podria haber dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se dio la vuelta y los ataco. Inutaisho piensa que debia estar sediento. Primero se abalanzo sobre el, pero le planto la cara para defenderse y habia otros muy cerca de quienes atacar. El vampiro mato a dos y dejo a Inutaisho sangrando en la calle.

Hizo una pausa. Intui que estaba censurado una parte de la historia, que me ocultaba algo.

-Inutaisho sabia lo que haria su padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a los que habian sido infectados. Inutaisho actuo por instinto para salvarse. Se alejo arrastras del callejón mientra los demas perseguian al mostruo. Se oculto en un sotano y se enterro entre patatas podridas durante tres dias. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar despercibido.

se dio cuenta de que se habia convertido cuando todo termino.

No estaba segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro, pero de repente enmudecio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto.

-estoy bien-le asegure.

-espero- dijo con una sonrisa- que tengas algunas preguntas que hacerme.

-unas cuantas.

Al sonreir, Inuyasha dejo entrever su brillante dentadura. Se dirigio de vuelta al vestíbulo, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro.

-en ese caso, vamos- me animo- te lo voy a mostrar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOLAAA A TODOSSS!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS. ME ENCANTAN. Y ME PONER MUY CONTENTA DE QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC.

EN FIN ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN ENVIANDO SUS REVIEWS Y BUENO ESTEN ATENTOS A MIS PROXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES. JEJE.

gabita: OYE CHICA, PARECE QUE ME LEAS LA MENTE. JUSTAMENTE HACE UN PAR DE DIAS ANTES DE RECIVIR TU REVIEW ME HABIA COMPRADO EL LIBRO DE LESTART. Y QUIEN LO DIRIA UN MUSICO DE MUSICA ROCK. ESTA MUY INTERESANTE. BUENO YA NOS HABLAREMOS Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY. CUIDATE.


	16. Chapter 16

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

16) Inutaisho

Me condujo hasta el despacho de Inutaisho. Se detuvo delante de la puerta unos instantes.

-adelante- nos invito Inutaisho.

Inuyasha abrio la puerta. Inutaisho se sentaba en un sillon de cuero detrás de un gran escritorio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?- nos pregunto levantandose del sillon.

-queria enseñar a Kagome un poco de nuestra historia- contesto Inuyasha- bueno, en realidad, de tu historia.

-no pretendiamos molestarte- me disculpe.

-en absoluto. ¿por donde vais a comenzar?

-por los cuadros- respondio Inuyasha cogiendome de los hombros para guiarme.

Cada vez que me tocaba mi corazon reaccionaba de forma audible. Resultaba embarazoso delante de Inutaisho.

Habian muchos cuadros de diferentes tamaños y diferentes tonalidades de colores. Intente buscar algun motivo en comun pero no vi nada.

Inuyasha me arrastro hacia el otro lado, y me dejo delante de un pequeño oleo. Pintado con diferentes tonos sepia, representaba la miniatura de un aldea inclinada on fins agujas en lo alto de algunas torres diseminadas. Un rio muy caudaloso dominaba el primer plano.

-Londres hacia 1650- comento.

-el Londres de mi juventud- comento Inutaisho.

-¿le vas a contar la hiztoria?- inquirio Inuyasha.

Me encontre con los ojos de Inutaisho y me sonrio.

-lo haria- replico- pero de hecho llego tarde. Han telefoneado del hospital esta mañana. El doctor Snow se ha tomado un dia de descanso. Ademas te conoces la historia tan bien como yo.

Inutaisho abandolo la sala despues de dedicarme una sonrisa. Mire el cuadro y me volvi hacia Inuyasha.

-¿Qué sucedió luego¿Qué ocurrio cuando comprendio lo que habia pasado?

-cuando supo lo que habia pasado, se rebelo contra su condicion, intento destruirse, pero eso no es facil de conseguir.

-¿Cómo?

-se arrojo desde grandes alturas, e intento a ahogarse en el océano, pero en esa nueva ida era un joven muy fuerte. Resulta sorprendente de que fuera capaz de resistir el deseo...de alimentarse...cuando era aun tan inexperto. El instinto es mas fuerte en ese momento y lo arrastra todo, pero tenia repulsión hacia lo que era que tuvo lafuerza para matarse de habmbre.

-¿es eso posible?

-no, hay muy pocas de matarnos. De modo que su hambre crecia y al final se debilito. Se alejo de la población humana. Durante meses estuvo vagabundeando e noche, maldiciendose.

una noche paso una manada de ciervos y tenia tanta hambre que los ataco. Recupero las fuerzas y comprendio que habia una alternativa a ser el vil monstruo que temia ser. ¿ a caso no habia comido venado en su anterior vida? Podia vivir sin ser un demonio.

comenzo a aprobechar mejor su tiempo. Siempre habia sido inteligente y avido de aprender. Ahora tenia un tiempo ilimitado por delante. Se marcho a Francia a nado y...

-¿nado hasta Francia?

-Kagome, la gente siempre ha cruzado a nado el canal.

-supongo que es cierto. Solo que parecia divertido en ese contexto. Continua.

-nadar es facil para nosotros.

-Todo es facil para ti- me queje.

Me aguardo con expresión divertida.

-No volvere a interrumpirte otra vez, lo prometo.

Rio entre dientes.

-es facil porque, técnicamente, no necesitamos respirar.

-tu...

-no, no, lo has prometido- se rio y me puso con suavidad un dedo en los labios- ¿quieres oir la historia o no?

-no puedes soltar algo así y esperar que no diga nada.

Levanto la mano hasta ponerla sobre mi cuello.

-¿no necesitar respirar?

-no, no es una necesidad- se encogio de hombros- solo un abito.

-¿Cuánto puedes aguantar sin respirar?

-supongo que indefinidamente, no lo se. La privación del setido del olfato resulta incomodo.

-un poco incomoda- repeti.

No prestaba atención a mis expreciones, pero hubo algo en ellas que le ensombresio el animo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- susurre, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Sus facciones se suavizaron ante mi roze.

-sigo a la espera de que pase.

-¿a que pase el que?

-se que en algun momento, habra algo que te diga o que te haga ver que va a ser demasiado. Y entonces te alejaras de mi entre alaridos.- esbozo una sonrisa- no voy a detenerte. Quiero que suceda, porque quiero que estes a salvo. Y aun así, quiero estar a tu lado. Ambos deseos son imposibles de conciliar...

-no voy a irme a ningun lado- le prometi.

-ya lo veremos- contesto, sonriendo- bueno...continuemos. Inutaisho se fue a Francia y coninuo por Europa y sus universidades. De noche estudio musica, ciencias, medicina y encontro su vocacion y su penitncia en salvar vidas. Inutaisho necesito dos siglos para perfeccionar su autocontrol. Ahora es prácticamente inmune al olor de la sangre humana y es capaz de hacer el trabajo que adora. Obtiene una grn paz de espiritu, en el hospital...estudio en Italia cuando descubrio que alli habia otros. Eran mucho mas civilizados y cultos que los de Londres.

-¿Qué fue de ellos?

-siguen ahí como siempre. Inutaisho solo estuvo un lapso de tiempo con ellos. Despues fue al Nuevo mundo. Soñaba con allar otros como el. Ya sabes estaba muy solo.

paso mucho tiempo sin encontrar compañía. Y comenzo a practicar la medicina.

trabajaba por las noche en un hospital de Chicago cuando golpeo la epidemia de gripe. Le habia estado dando vueltas durante varios años y casi habia decidido a actuar. Ya que no encontraba un compañero, lo crearia: aunque aun no estaba muy seguro. Estaba en ese estado cuando me encontro. No habia espranza para mi. Me habian dejado en la sala de los moribundos. Habia asistido a mis padres, por lo que sabia que estaba solo y decidio intentarlo...

Cuando dejo la frase inacabada su voz casi era un susuro, supuse que los recuerdo habian vuelto a sumente y decidi esperar.

Una angelical sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cuando se volvio hacia mi.

-y asi es como se cerro el circulo- concluyo.

-entonces siempre has estado con Inutaisho?

-casi siempre.

Me puso las manos en la cintura y me arrastro con el mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Inuyasha no dijo nada mientras caminabamos hacia el vestíbulo, de modo que pregunte:

-¿casi?

Suspiro.

-bueno, tuve el tipico brote de rebeldia adolescente, unos diez años despues de...nacer..o convertirme, como prefieras llamarlo. No me resignaba a llevar una vida de abstinencia y estaba resentido con elpor refrenar mi sed, por lo que me marche para seguir mi camino durante un timpo.

-¿de verdad?

Escuchaba mucho mas intrigada que asustada.

-¿no te causa repulsa?

-no.

-¿Por qué no?

-supongo que...suena razonable.

Solto una carcajada mas fuerte que las anteriores. Ahora nos encontrabamos en lo mas alto de otras escaleras, en otro vestíbulo.

-goce de la ventaja de saber lo que pensaban los que me rodeaban. Esa fue la razon por la que tarde diez años en enfrentar a Inutaisho...podia leer su sinceridad y comprender la razon de su forma de vida. A penas tarde unos pocos años en volver con el y comprometerme de nuevo con su vision. Crei poder liberarme del remordimiento de conciencia, ya que podia dejar a los inocentes y perseguir solo a los malvados. Pero con el paso del tiempo comence a verme como un mostruo. No podia rehuir la deuda de haber tomado demasiadas vidas, sin importa cuanto se lo merecieran y regrece con Inutaisho e Izayoi. Me acogieron como al hijo prodigo. Era mas de lo que merecia.

No habiamos detenido frente la ultima puerta del vestíbulo.

-mi habitación- me dijo al tiempo que me abria la puerta y me dejaba pasar.

Su cuarto era muy grande, con vistas al sur, la pared de cara al oeste estaba rellena de CD. El cuarto de Inuyasha estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de musica. No habia ninguna cama solo un gran sofa y una gran alfombra y las paredes estaban tapizadas de una tela ligeramente mas oscura.

-¿para conseguir una buena acustica?

Inuyasha rio ente dientes y asintio.

Tomo un mando a distancia y encendio el equipo de musica. Yo fui y mire su colección de CD.

-¿Cómo los clasificas?

-esto...por año y luego por preferenciapersonal dentre de ese año- contesto distraido.

Al darme vuelta, lo vi mirarme con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-contaba con sentirme aliviado despues de habertelo explicado todo, de no tener secretos para ti, pero no espraba sentir mas que eso. _Me gusta_- se encogio de hombros- me hace feliz.

-me alegro.

Le sonrei. Me preocupaba que se arrepintiera de contarme todo eso, pero no fue asi.

Pero entonces mientras estudiaba mi expresión, su sonrisa desaparecio.

-¿aun sigues esperando que salga huyendo, gritando espantada¿verdad?

Una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios y asintio.

-lamento estropearte la ilucion, pero no inspiras tanto miedo, de veras- con toda naturalidad, le menti- de hecho, no me asustas nada en absoluto.

Se detuvo y arqueo las cejas con incredulidad. Una sonrisa ancha y traviesa aparecio en su rostro.

-no deberias haber dicho eso, _de veras. _

Inuyasha emitio un sordo gruñido gutural y los labios mostraron unos dientes perfectos al echarse hacia atrás. De repente, su cuerpo cambio, se habia agachado, tenso como un leon, apunto de acometer.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, me aparte de el.

-No deberias haberlo dicho.

No le vi saltar hacia mi, fue demasiado rapido. De repente me encontre en el aire y luego caimos en el sofa, que golpeo contra la pared por el impacto. Sus brzos formaban una protectora jaula durante todo el tiempo, por lo que apenas senti el zarandeo, pero seguia respirando asitado cuando intente ponerme de pie.

-¿Qué era lo que decias?- pregunto jugueton.

-que eres un mostruo realmente aterrador- replique. El jadeo de mi voz estropeo algo del sarcasmo demi respuesta.

-mucho mejor- aprobo.

-esto...-forcejee- ¿me puedes bajar ya?

Se limito a reirse.

-¿se puede?- pregunto que parecio venir del vestíbulo.

Me debati para liberarme, pero Inuyasha se limito a dejar que pudiera sentarme de forma mas convencional sobre su regazo. Entonces vi en el vestíbulo a Sango y Miroku. Me puse colorada, pero Inuyasha parecia a gusto.

-adelante- dijo Inuyasha.

Sango no parecio hallar nada inusual en nuestro abrazo. Camino hacia el centro y se doblo para sentarse en el suelo. Miroku, sin embargo se quedo en el umbral unpoco sorprendido.

-parcia que te ibas a almorzar a Kagome- anuncio Sango- y veniamos a ver si la podiamos compartir.

Me puse rigida durante un instante, hasta que me percate de la sonrisa de Inuyasha.

-lo siento. No creo que haya bastante para compartir- replico sin dejar de rodearme con los brazos.

-de hecho- dijo Miroku entrando en el cuarto- Sango anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Sesshomaru quiere jugar a la pelota. ¿te apuntas?

Los ojos de Inuyasha se iluminaron, pero aun asi vacilo.

-traerias a Kagome, por supuesto.- añadio Sango.

-¿quieres ir?- me pregunto Inuyasha, animado y con expresión de entusiasmo.

-claro- no podia decepcionar un rostro como ese- eh¿A dónde vamos?

-hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar. Ya veras la razon.

-vamos a ver si Inutaisho quiere venir.

Sango se levanto y cruzo la puerta.

-como si no lo supieras- la pincho Miroku.

Ambos siguieron su camino con rapidez pero Miroku se las ingenio para dejar la puerta cerrada.

-¿a que vamos a jugar?- quise saber.

-tu vas a mirar- aclaro Inuyasha- nosotros jugaremos a béisbol.

-¿a los vampiros les gusta el béisbol?

-es el pasatiempo americano- me replico con burlona solemnidad.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLAA TODOSSS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FAN FIC Y POR VUESTROS REVIEWS.

ESPERO QU ELES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y ESPERO SUS RESIEWS.

BUENO MEDEJO DE CHARLAS Y NOS VREMOS EN LE ROXIMO CAPITULO.


	17. Chapter 17

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

17) El partido

Apenas habia comenzado a lloviznar cuando Inuyasha doblo la esquina para entrar en mi calle. Hasta ese momento sabia que el me acompañaria durante las horas que faltaban hasta la del partido.

Entonces vi un coche negro delante de la casa de Shizu y oi a Inuyasha mascullar algo ininteligible.

Jinenji Black estaba con su padre en el porche resguardandose de la lluvia. Inuyasha estaba acabando de aparcar mi coche.

-esto...-la voz de Inuyasha sonaba furiosa- esto es pasarse de la raya.

-¿han venia a avisar a Shizu?- dije horrorizada.

Inuyasha asintio, respondidendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la mirada de Billy.

Senti alivio al saber que Shizu aun no estaba en casa.

-dejame arreglarlo a mi- dije, al ver la mirada de odio de Inuyasha.

-quizas sea lo mejor, pero, de todos modos, ten cuidado. El chico no sabe nada.

-ya, vale.

-has que entren en la casa, para que pueda irme- ordeno- volvere al atardecer.

-¿quieres llevarte el coche?

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-puedo llegar mucho mas rapido a casa de lo que este coche puede llevarme.

-no tienes porque irte.

-he de hacerlo- l lanzo una mirada sombria a Billy- una vez que te libres de ellos, debes preparas a Shizu para presentarle a tu nuevo novio.

Esbozo un amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes.

-muchas gracias.

Sonio otra vez, pero con esa sonrisa traviesa que yo amaba tanto.

Se inclino para besarme en la mandibula. El corazon se me desboco alocado. El rostro de Billy no estaba impasible y sus manos se cogian a los brazos de la silla.

-_pronto_- remarque, antes de salir debajo de la lluvia.

Al llegar debajo del porche.

-hola, Billy. Hola Jinenji- los salude- Shizu se fue todo el dia, espero que no lleveis mucho esperando.

-no mucho. Solo queriamos traerle esto- señalo la bolsa marron de su regazo.

-gracias¿Por qué no entrais un momento y os secais?

Abri la puerta y los invite a entrar.

-venga damelo- le ofreci mientras cerraba la puerta.

-ponlo en el frigorifico. Es pescado frito de Harry Clearwater.

Billy me paso la bolsa.

-gracias. Ando en busca de nuevas recetas para cocinar pescado y seguro que hoy traera mas.

-¿se ha ido a pescar otra vez?- pregunto Billy- ¿Dónde siempre? Tal vez pase a saludarlo.

-no- menti- se ha ido a un sitio nuevo...y no se donde.

-Jinenji, ves al coche y busca el cuadro de Rebecca, se lo dejare a Shizu.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Jinenji.

-creo que en el maletero, tendras que rebuscar un poco

Jinenji salio, y Billy y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Luego fui a la cocine y gurde el pescado.

-Shizu no volvera hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Billy asintio.

-Kagome- comenzo.

Espere.

-Kagome, Shizu es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-si.

-me he dado cuenta de que estas con uno de los Taisho.

-si- dije cortante.

-tal vez no es asunto mio, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

-tienes razon no es asunto tuyo.

-tal vez no lo sepas, pero los Taisho no tienen buena reputacion en la reserva.

-estaba al tanto- aquello le sorprendio- pero esa reputacion podria ser no merecida¿no? Que yo sepa nunca han ido a la reserva ¿o si?

-es cierto- admitio- pareces bien informada sobre los Taisho, mas de lo que pensaba.

-quizas incluso mas que tu.

-podria ser- un brillo de astucia ilumino sus ojos- ¿esta Shizu tan bien informado?

-a Shizu le gustan los Taisho.

-o sea, no es asunto mio, pero quizas si de Shizu.

-si incumbe o no a mi padre, tambien es solo asunto mio¿de acuerdo?

Me pregunte si habria captado la idea.

-si- se rindio- imagino que es asunto tuyo.

-gracias Billy..

-piensa bien lo que haces Kagome.

-Vale.

-lo que quiero decir es que dejes de hacer lo que haces.

En eso entro JInenji.

-no habia ninguna pintura.

-supongo que me la deje en casa.

-estupendo- dijo sarcastico.

-bueno, Kagome, dile a Shizu...que pasamos por aquí.

-lo hare.

Jinenji se sorprendio.

-¿nos vamos ya?

-Shizu llegara tarde.

-vaya. Bueno Kagome, te vere otro dia.

-claro.

-ten cuidado- me dijo Billy.

Cuando se fueron subi a mi cuarto para cambiarme e intentar calmarme despues de semejante charla.

Mas tarde Shizu volvio con muchos pescados.

-Billy te trajo pescado frito esta tarde.

-ah¿eso hizo?- se iluminaron sus ojos- es mi favorito.

La cena estuvo lista en poco tiempo y yo me preguntaba como decirle a Shizu lo de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?

-bueno, esta tarde anduve aquí para alla. Y esta mañana pase por la casa de los Taisho.

Shizu dejo caer el tenedor.

-¿la casa del doctor Taisho?

-si.

-¿a que fuiste?

-bueno, tenia una especie de cita con Inuyasha Taisho esta noche, y el queria presentarme a sus padres...¿papa?

Parecia que estuviera sufriendo un aneurisma.

-papa ¿estas bien?

-¡¿estas saliendo con Inuyasha Taisho?- trono.

_Oh, oh._

-pensaba que te gustaban los Taisho.

-es demasiado mayor para ti.

-los dos vamos al instituto.

-espera- hizo una pausa- ¿Cuál de ellos es Inuhasha?

-Inuyasha es el mas joven, el del pelo plateado.

_El mas hermoso, el mas divino_, pense.

-Ah, ya. Eso esta...mejor. no me gusta la pinta del grandote. Seguro que es un buen chico pero es muy mauro para ti. ¿Inuhasha es tu novio?

-se llama Inuyasha.

-¿y lo es?

-algo asi supongo.

-la otra noche dijiste que no te interesaba ningun chico del pueblo- cuando lo vi recoger el tenedor pense que lo peor habia pasado.

-bueno, Inuyasha no vive en el pueblo. Y de todos modos recien empezamos.

-¿y cuando vendra a recogerte?

-en unos minutos.

-¿A dónde te va a llevar?

-sera mejor que te olvides de comportarte como un inquisidor- gruñi- vamos a jugar al béisbol con su familia.

Al final se rio.

-¿Qué tu vas a jugar al béisbol?

-creo que voy a mirar la mayor parte del partido.

-pues si que tiene que gustarte ese chico.

En eso senti el ruido del motor y fui corriendo a la cocina a lavar los platos.

-deja ya lo hare yo.

Sono el timbre y Shizu abrio.

-entra Inuyasha.

-gracias, jefe Higurashi.

-entra y llamame Shizu.

-si, señor.

-sientate.

Inuyasha le hizo caso y se sentaron.

-tengo entendido que vas a llevar a mi niña a un partido de béisbol.

-si señor, esa es la idea.

-bueno eso es llevarla a tu terreno¿no?

Shizu e Inuyasha se rieron.

-estupendo- me levante- basta de bromitas a mi costa. Vamos.

Fui al recibidor y me puse la chaqueta.

-no vuelvas demasiado tarde.

-no se preocupe Shizu, la traere temprano.

-cuidaras de mi niña¿verdad?

-le prometo que estara a salvo conmigo.

Sali enfadada y ellos rieron. Detrás de mi coche habia un gran Jeep.

Inuyasha me sigui hasta la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a subir. Cuando intente ponerme el cinturón.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-un arnes para conducir campo a traves.

-oh, oh.

Inuyasha me ayudo y arranco el motor.

-esto es...humm...¡vaya pedazo de Jeep!

-es de Sesshomaru. Supuse que no querrias correr todo el camino.

-¿correr todo el camino? O sea¿Qué una parte si que la vamos a hacer corrieno?

-no seras tu quien corra.

-me voy a marera.

-si cierras los ojos, estaras bien.

Intente luchar contra el panico. Se inclino para besarme la coronilla y entonces gimio.

-hueles deliciosamente a lluvia.

-pero¿bien o mal?

-de las dos maneras- suspiro- siempre de las dos maneras.

Cuando llegamos al final de la carretera, los arboles formaban muros alrededor del jeep.

-lo siento, kagome, pero de aquí tenemos que ir a pie.

-¿sabes que? Casi mejor que te espero aquí.

-pero¿Qué le ha pasado a tu coraje? Estuviste estupenda esta mañana.

-todavia no he olvidado la ultima vez.

Se acerco a mi lado del coche me desato el arnes.

-ya lo suelto yo, tu vete.

-humm...me parece que voy a tener que forzar un poco la memoria.

Antes de reaccionar me saco del jeep.

-¿Cómo forzar mi memoria?

-algo como esto.

Apoyo las manos en el jeep y se inclino, obligandome a quedar aplastada contra la puerta. Se inclino aun mas, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del mio, impidiendome escapar.

-ahora dime¿Qué el lo que te preocupa?

-esto, bueno...estamparme contra un arbol y morir- trague saliva- ah, y marearme.

Reprimio una sonrisa. Inclino la cabeza y rozo con sus labios el heco en la base de mi garganta.

-¿sigues preocupada?

-si. Me preocupa terminar estampada y el marearme.

Su nariz trazo una linea sobre la piel de mi garganta hasta el borde de la barbilla. Su aliento me cosquilleaba la piel.

-¿y ahora?- susurraron sus labios contra mi mandibula.

-arboles, movimientos, mareo.

Levanto a cabeza para besarme los parpados.

-Kagome, en realidad no crees que te vayas a estamparte contra un arbol¿a que no?

-no, aunque podria.

Me beso, descendiendo despacio por la mejilla hasta detenerse en la comisura de mis labios.

-¿crees que dejaria que un arbol te hiriera?

Sus labios rozaron mi tembloroso labio inferior.

-no.

-ya ves- sus labios entreabiertos se movian contra los mios- no hay nada de lo que tengas que asustarte¿a que no?

-no.

Entonces tomo mi cara entre sus manos, casi con rudeza y me beso en serio, moviendo sus labios contra los mio.

Yo en vez de quedarme quieta, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y me quede soldada a su cuerpo. Suspire y mis labios se entreabrieron.

Se tambaleo hacia atrás, deshizo mi abrazo sin esfuerzo.

-¡maldita sea, Kagome!- se desesio jadeando- ¡eres mi perdicion, te juro que lo eres!

-eres indestructible- masculle.

-eso creia antes de conocerte. Ahora sera mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de quue cometa alguna estupidez.

Me arrojo sobre su espalda y lo cogi fuertemente. Comenzamos a correr y yo no podia mover ni un músculo. No estuve segura de que habiamos parado hasta que me toco el cabello.

-ya paso Kagome.

Me solte de el y me cai de espaldas.

-¡ay!

En eso Inuyasha comenzo a reir a mandibula batiente. Me levante y me itente limpiar. Que solo sirvio para que se riera mas. Enfadada empeze a caminar hacia el bosque.

Senti su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿A dónde vas, Kagome?

-a ver un partido de beibol, ya que tu no pareces interesado en jugar, me asegurare de que de diviertan sin ti.

-pero sino es por ahí...

Me gire y fui en la direccion opuesta. Me atrapo de nuevo.

-no te enfades, no he podido evitarlo. Deberias haverte visto la cara- se rio sin poder contenerse.

-ah, claro aquí solo tu te puedes enfadar.

-no estaba enfadado contigo.

-¿ Kagome eres mi perdicion ?- cite.

-eso fue la constatacion de un hecho.

Intente soltarme e irme, pero me cogio.

-te habias enfadado.

-si.

-pero si acabas de decir...

-no estaba enfadado contigo. ¿es que no te das cuenta¿es que no lo entiendes?

-¿el que?

-nunca podria enfadarme contigo¿Cómo podria? Eres tan valiente, tan leal, tan...calida

-entonces ¿Por qué?

Me puso las manos en la cara.

-estaba furioso conmigo mismo, por la manera en la que no dejo de ponerte en peligro. Mi propia existencia ya supone un peligro para ti. Algunas veces, d verdad que me odio a mi mismo. Deberia ser mas fuerte, deberia ser capaz de...

Le tape la boca con la mano.

-te quiero- dijo- es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que e hago pasar, pero es la verdad.

Era la primera vez que me lo decia con esas palabras.

-ahora intenta cuidarte¿vale?- se inclino y me rozo los labios con los suyos.

-le prometiste al jefe Hiurashi que me llevarias temprano¿recuerdas?

-si, señorita.

Me cogio de la mano y me llevo a un sitio que era el doble de grande que un campo de béisbol.

Alli vi a los demas, izayoi, Sesshomaru y Rin sentados, mas lejos estaban Sango y Miroku e Inutaisho marcaba las bases.

Cuando nos acercamos a Izayoi y los demas.

-¿es a ti a quien hemos oido, Inuyasha?- pregunto Izayoi.

-sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso- dijo Sesshomaru.

Sonrei timidamente a Izayoi.

-era el.

-sin querer, Kagome resultaba muy comica en ese momento.

Sango se acerco corriendo a nosotros.

-es la hora- Anuncio.

En eso un trueno retumbo en el bosque.

-raro¿a que si?- dijo Sesshomaru con un guiño, como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida.

-venga vamos...

Sango tomo la mano de Sesshomaru y fueron como flechas al campo.

-¿te apetece jugar una bola?- me pregunto Inuyasha con los ojos brillantes, deseosos de participar.

Yo intente sonar entusiasta.

-¡ve con los demas!

Rio por lo bajo y despues de revolverme el pelo, fue con los demas.

-¿bajamos?- dijo Izayoi.

Camine junto a Izayoi.

-¿no vas a jugar con ellos?

-no, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mi me gusta

-entonces¿les gusta hacer trampas?

-oh, ya lo creo que si. ¡tendrias que oir sus explicaciones!. Bueno espero que no sea así, e lo contrario pensarias que los han criado una manada de lobos.

-te pareces a mi madre.

-bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos mios, en mas de un sentido. Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. ¿no te conto inuyasha que habia perdido un bebe?

-no.

-si, mi primer y unico hijo mirio a los pocos dias de nacer, mi pobre cosita- suspiro- me rompio el corazon y por eso me arroje por el acantilado, como ya sabras.

-Inuyasha solo me dijo que te caiste.

-ah, Inuyasha siempre tan caballeroso- esbozo una sonrisa- Inuyasha fue el primero de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en el de ese modo, aunque en cierto modo es mayor que yo. Por eso me alegro tanto que te haya encontrado, corazon. Ha sido un bicho raro durante demasiado tiempo; me dolia verle tan solo.

-enonces¿no te importa?. ¿Qué yo no sea...buena para el?

-no- se quedo pensativa- tu eres lo que el quiere. No se como, pero esto va a salir bien.

Llegamos al limite del campo los equipos estaban formados.

-de acuerdo- dijo Izayoi- batea.

Sango permanecia erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo parecia estar mas cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una tecnica de lanzamiento intimidatorio. Su brazo derecho se movio como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impacto en la mano de Miroku.

-¿ha sido un_ strike_?- le pregunte a Izayoi.

-so no la golpean es un _strike_.

Miroku lanzo de nuevo la pelota a Sango, que hizo otra sonrisa antes de lanzar.

Esta vez el bate dio a la pelota el chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entendi porque necesitaban jugar con tormenta.

La bola sobrevolo el campo como un meteorito, para perderse en el bosque.

-carrera completa- murmure.

-espera- dijo Izayoi.

Sesshomaru era una sobra borrosa que corria de una base a otra e Inutaisho la sombra que la seguia. Me di cuenta de que Inuyasha no estaba.

-¡_out_!- dijo Izayoi.

Vi con incredulidad como Inuyasha saltaba desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano. Incluso yo pude ver su sonrisa.

-Sesshomaru sera el que batea mas fuerte- dijo Izayoi- pero Inuyasha corre almenos igual de rapido.

Las entradas se sucedieron ante mis ojos incredulos. Era imposible mantener el contacto visual con la bola teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que volaba y el ritmo al que se movian los corredores.

El equipo de Sesshomaru iba una carrera por delante. Cuando Inuyasha consiguió el tercer _out_se acerco a mi chispeante de entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te parece'

-una cosa es segura: no volvere a sentarme otra vez a ver esa vieja y aburrida liga nacional de béisbol.

-ya, suena como si lo hubieras hecho muchas veces.

-pero estoy un poco decepcionada- bromee.

-¿Por qué?

-bueno, seria estupendo encontrar una sola cosa que no hicieras mejor que cualquier otra persona.

Inuyasha sonrio rapidamente.

-a voy- dijo al tiempo que se daba vuelta y se iba.

El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme abanzaba el partido y se gastaban bromas unos a otros como jugadores callejeros. De vez en cuando Izayoi tenia que llamarles la atención.

Inutaisho estaba a punto de batear con Inuyasha de receptor cuando Sango profirio un grito sofocado que son muy fuerte. Inuyasha miro a Sango como si se entendieran. E Inuyasha ya estaba a mi lado antes de que los demas pudieran preguntar.

-¿Sango? Pregunto Izayoi.

-no lo he visto con claridad, no podria deciros...-susurro.

Entonces todos se reunieron.

-¿Qué pasa Sango?- pregunto Inutaisho.

-viajan mucho mas rapido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso.

Miroku se inclino sobre ella con ademan protector.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?

-nos han oido jugar y han cambiado de direccion.

Siete pares de ojos se posaron en mi cara de forma fugaz.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?- pregunto Inutaisho volviendose hacia Inuyasha.

-menos de cinco minutos, vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.

-¿puesdes hacerlo?

-no, con carga, no- resumio el- ademas lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comienzen la caza.

-¿Cuántos son?- pregunto Sesshomaru a Sango.

-tres.

-¡tres!-exclamo Sesshomaru con tono de mofa.- dejalos que vengan.

Inutaisho lo penso durante un segundo, todos menos Sesshomaru parecian inquietos.

Pronuncio las dos frases en un torrente de palabras que duro segundos escasos. Escuche con atención y consegui captar la mayor parte, aunque no consegui oir lo que Izayoi le preguntaba a Inuyasha. Solo atisbe la negativa de Inuyasha y el alivio en las facciones de Izayoi.

-intenta atrapar tu la bola, Izayoi. Yo me encargo de prepararla- y se planto delante de mi.

Los otros volvieron al campo, mientras controlaban el bosque.

-sueltate el pelo- me ordeno Inuyasha.

Obediente me quite la goma del pelo y lo sacudi para extenderlo.

Comente lo que me parecia evidente.

-los otros vienen ya para aca.

-si, quedate inmóvil, permanece callada- intento ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz- y no te separes de mi por favor.

Tiro de mi melena hacia delante y la enrrollo alrededor de mi cara. Sango apunto en voz baja:

-eso no servira de nada. Yo la podria oler incluso desde el otrolado del campo.

-lo se- dijo Inuyasha.

Inutaisho se quedo de pie en el prado mientras los otros jugaban con desgana.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué te pregunto Izayoi?

-que si estaban sedientos- murmuro.

Pasaron unos segundos y el juego progresaba, ahora con apatia, ya que nadie tenia ganas de batear fuerte. Esshomaru, Rin y Miroku merodeaban por el area interior del campo.

Inuyasha no prstaba atención al juego, sus ojos y su mente se encontraban recorriendo el bosque.

-lo siento, Kagome- murmuro ferosmente- exponerte de este modo ha sido estupido e irresponsable por mi parte. ¡Cuánto lo siento!

Note como contenia la respiración y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la esquina oeste del campo. Avanzo medio paso, interponiendose entre lo que se acercaba y yo.

Inutaisho, Sesshomaru y los demas se volvieron en la misma direccion en cuanto oyeron el ruido de su avance, que a mi me llegaba mucho mas apagado.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOSS!!!!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS PR SUS REIVEWS ME ENCANTAN Y ME SAN MUCHOS ANIMOS.

BUENO AQUI LES PUSE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

BUE, ESPERO SUS PROXIMOS REVIEWS.

CUIDENSE.


	18. Chapter 18

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

18) La caza

Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linde del bosque a doce metros de nuestra posición.

Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde se hallaba la familia de Inuyasha, mostrando el natural recelo de una manada de depredadores ante un grupo desconocido y mas numeroso de su propia especie.

Comprobe cuanto diferian de los Taisho cuando se acercaron.

Sus ojos agudos se apercibieron del aspecto mas urbano y pulido de Inutaisho, que, alerta, flaqueado por Sesshomaru y Miroku, salio en su encuentro. Sin que aparentemente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos habian adoptado una postura erguida y de despreocupación.

El lider de los recien llegados era sin duda el mas agraciado, con su piel de tono olivaceo dejado de la caracteristica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantisimo negro.

La mujer tenia un aspecto mas salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa.

El segundo hombre de complexión mas liviana que la del lider, revoloteaba con desenvoltura entre ambos.

El moreno dio un paso hacia Inutaisho sin dejar de sonreir.

-creiamos haber oido jugar a alguien- hablaba con voz reposada y con un leve acento frances- me llamo Onigumo, y estos son Kagura y naraku.

-yo soy Inutaisho y esta es mi familia: Sesshomaru y Miroku, Rin, Izayoi; Inuyasha y Kagome- me sobresalte cuando me nombro.

-¿hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores mas?- inquirio Onigumo con afabilidad.

-bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partio. Pero estariamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿pensais quearon mucho tiempo en la zona?

-en realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que hay aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.

-no, esta region suele estar vacia si exceptuamos mi grupo y algun visitante ocasional.

La tensa atmosfera habia evolucionado hacia una conversación distendida; supuse que Miroku estaba usando su peculiar don para controlar la situación.

-¿Cuál es vuestro territorio de caza?- pregunto Onigumo.

-esta, los montes Olympic y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. Tambien hay otro asentamiento como el nuestro en Denali.

Onigumo pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿permanente¿y como habeis conseguido algo así?

-¿Por qué no nos acompañais a nuestra casa y charlamos mas comodos?- los invito Inutaisho- es una larga historia.

-es muy interesante y hospitalario por vuestra parte. Hemos estado cazando todo el camino desde Notario. No hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos un poco.

-por favor, no os ofendais, pero he de rogaros que os abstengais de cazar en los alrededores de la zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes- explico Inutaisho.

-claro- asintio Onigumo- no pretendemos disputaros en territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle.

Un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda cuando Onigumo se rio.

-os mostraremos el camino si venis con nosotros. Sesshomaru, Sango id con Inuyasha y Kagome a recoger el Jeep- añadio sin darle importancia.

Mientras Iutaisho hablabab tres cosas ocurrieron a la vez. La suave brisa despeino mi cabello, Inuasha se envaro y el segundo varon, Naraku, movio su cabeza repentinamente de un lado a otro, buscando, para luego centrar en mi su escrutinio, agitando las aletas de la nariz.

Una rigidez repentina afecto a todos cuando Naraku se adelanto un paso y se agazapo. Inuyasha exhibio los dientes y adopto la misma figura defensiva al tiempo que emitia un rugido bestial que parecia desgarrarle la garganta. No tenia nada que ver con los sonidos jugetenos que oi esta mañana. Era lo mas amenazante que habia oido en mi vida y me estremeci de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- exclamo Onigumo sorprendido. Ni Naraku ni Inuyasha relajaron sus agresivas poses. El primero fintio ligeramente hacia un lado e Inuyasha respondio al movimiento.

-ella esta con nosotros.

El firme desafio de Inutaisho se dirigia a Naraku. Onigumo parecia persibir mi olor con menos fuerza que Naraku, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejo tambien en su rostro.

-¿nos habeis traido un aperitivo?- inquirio con voz incredula, mientras, sin darme cuenta, daba un paso adelante.

Inuyasha rugio con mayor ferocidad y dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Onigumo retrocedio el paso que habia dado.

-he dicho que ella esta con nosotros- replico Inutaisho con sequedad.

-pero es _humana_- protesto Onigumo. No habia agresividad en sus palabras, solo estaba atonito.

-si...- Sesshomaru se hizo notar al lado de Inutaisho, con los ojos fijos en Naraku, que se irguio despacio y volvio a su posición normal, aunque no me perdia de vista. Inuyasha continuaba agazapado como un leon ddelante de mi.

-parece que tenemos que aprender mucho unos de otros.

Onigumo hablaba con un tono tranquilizador en un intento de calmar la repentina hostilidad.

-sin duda- la voz de Inutaisho aun era fria.

-aun nos gustaria aceptar vuestra invitacion- sus ojos se fijaron en mi y luego volvieron a Inutaisho- y claro, no le haremos daño a la chica humana. No cazaremos en vuestros territorios, como os he dicho.

Naraku miro a Onigumo con incredulidad e irritacion, e intercambio otra larga mirada con Kagura.

Inutaisho evaluo la franca exprecion de Onigumo durante un momento antes de hablar.

-os mostraremos el camino. Miroku, Rin, Izayoi- llamo, y se runieron todos delante de mi, ocultandome de la vista de los recien llegados. Sango estuvo a mi lado en un momento y Sesshomaru se situo lentamente a mi espalda, con sus ojos clavados en Naraku mientras este retrocedia unos pasos.

-vamos, Kagome- ordeno Inuyasha con voz baja y sombria.

Parecia como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera echado raices en el suelo, porque me quede totalmente inmóvil, aterrorizada. Inuyasha tuvo que cogerme y tirarme del codo para que yo saliera de trance. Sango y Sesshomaru estaban muy cera de mi espalda ocultandome. Tropece con Inuyasha, todavía aturdida por el miedo, y no oi si el grupo se habia marchado ya. La impaciencia de Inuyasha casi se podia palpar mientras andavamos a paso humano hacia el borde del bosque.

Sin dejar de caminar, inuyasha me subió a su espalda en cuanto llegamos a los arboles. Me sujete con la mayor uerza cuando comenzo a correr con los otros en los talones. Los Taisho se zambulleron como espectros en el bosque, ahora en absoluta penumbra. La sensación de jubilo que habitaba en Inuyasha cuando corria, fue remplazado por la furia que lo consumia y lo hacia ir aun mas rapido. Incluso conmigo a la espalda, los otros casi lo perdieron de vista.

Llegamos al jeep en un tiempo inverosímil. Inuyasha apenas se paro antes de echarme al asiento trasero.

-sujetala- ordeno a Sesshomaru que se deslizaba a mi lado.

Sango se habia sentado en el asiento delantero e Inuyasha puso en marcha el coche.

Inuyasha gruñia algo demasiado rapido para que pudiera entenderle, pero sonaba a algo parecido a una sarta de blasfemias.

El traqueteo fue mucho peor esta vez y la oscuridad lo hacia mucho mas aterrador. Sesshomaru y Sango miraban por las ventanillas laterales.

Llegamos a la carretera principal y entonces pude ver mejor por donde iamos, aunque habia aumentado la velocidad. Se dirigia al sur, en direccion contraria a Forks.

-¿adonde vamos?- pregunte.

Nadie me contesto. Ni si quiera me miraron.

-¡maldita sea, Inuyasha¿adonde me llevas?

-debemos sacarte de aquí, lo mas lejos posible y ahora mismo.

-¡da media vuelta¡tienes que llevarme a casa!- grite. Luche para quitarme el arnes.

-Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha con una voz seria.

Y Sesshomaru me cogio las manos.

-¡no¡Inuyasha, no puedes hacer esto!

-he de hacerlo, Kagome, ahora por favor, quedate quieta.

-¡no puedo¡tienes que devolverme a casa, Shizu llamara al FBI y este se echara en cima de toda u familia, de Inutaisho e Izayoi¡tendran que marcharse, y a partir de ese momento deberan esconderse para siempre!

-tranquilizate, Kagome- su voz era fria- ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.

-¡pero no por mi, no lo hagas¡no lo arruines todo por mi!

Luche para soltarme, pero no hubo manera.

-inuyasha, dirigete al arcen- dijo Sango.

El la miro y accelero.

-Inuyasha, vamos a hablar de esto.

-no lo entiendes- rugio frustrado- ¡es un rastreador!

Senti como Sesshomaru se tensaba a mi lado.

-para en el arcen, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no hacia caso y aceleraba.

-hazlo, Inuyasha.

-escuchame Sango. Le e leido la mente. El rastreo es su pasion, su obsesion, y la quiere a ella, Sango, a ella en concreto. La cazeria empieza esta noche.

-no sabe donde...

Inuyasha la interrumpio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a necesitar para captar su olor en el pueblo? Onigumo ya habia trazado un plan en su mente antes de decir lo que dijo.

Ahoge un grito al comprender donde le conduciria mi olor.

-¡Shizu¡no podeis dejarlo ahí¡no podeis dejarle!

-kagome tiene razon- observo Sango.

El coche redujo la velocidad ligeramente y luego fren violentamente.

-no hay ninguna opcio- dijo Inuyasha.

-¡no voy a abandonar a Shizu!- chille.

-callate Kagome.

-tienes que llevarla a casa- intervino Sesshomaru.

-no.

-Naraku no puede compararse a nosotros, Inuyasha. No podra tocarla.

-esperara.

Sesshomaru sonrio.

-yo tambien puedo esperar.

-¿no lo veis¿es que no lo entendeis? No va a cambiar e idea una vez que se haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarlo.

A Sesshomaru no parcio disgustarle la idea.

-es una opcion.

-y tambien tendrmos que matar a la mujer. Esta con el. Si luchamos, el lider el grupo tambien los acompañara.

-somos suficientes para ellos.

-hay otra opcion- dijo sango.

Inuyasha se revolvio contra ella furioso, su voz fue un rugido devastador cuando dijo:

-¡no-hay-otra-opcion!

Sesshomaru y yo le miramos aturdidos, pero Sango no parecia sorprendida. Hubo un silencio prolongado, mientras Inuyasha y Sango se miraban.

Yo rompi el silencio.

-¿querria alguien escuchar mi plan?

-no- gruño Inuyasha. Sango le clavo la mirada enfadada.

-escucha-suplique- llevame de vuelta.

-no- me interrumpio.

Le mire fijamente y continue.

-me llevas de vuelta y le digo a mi padre que quiero irme a casa, a Phoenix. Hago las maletas, esperamos a que el rastreador este observando y entonces huimos. Nos seguira y dejara a Shizu tranquilo. Shizu no lanzara al FBI sobre tu familia y entonces me podras llevar a cualquier maldito lugar que se te ocurra.

Me miraron sorpendidos.

-pues realmente no es una mala idea, en absoluto.

La sorpresa de Sesshomaru suponia un autentico insulto.

-podria funcionar y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido al padre de Kagome. Tu lo sabes- dijo Sango.

Todos miramos a Inuyasha.

-es demasiado peligroso...y no lo quiero crca de ella ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda.

Sesshomaru rebosaba autoconfianza.

-inuyasha, el no va a acabar con nosotros.

Sango se concentro durante un minuto.

-no lo veo atacando. Va a esperar que la dejemos sola.

-no le llevara mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que no lo haremos.

-exijo que me lleves a casa- intente sonar decidida.

Inuyasha presiono los dedos contra las sienes y cerro los ojos.

-por favor- suplique en voz baja.

No habrio los ojos cuando hablo.

-te marcharas esta noche, tanto si el rastreador te ve como si no. Le diras a Shizu que no puedes estar ni un minuto mas en Forks, cuentale cualquier historia con tal de que se lo crea. Coges tu cosas y metete en tu coche. me da exactamente igual lo que te diga. Dispones de quince minutos. ¿me has escuchado?

Inuyasha volvio a encender el jeep y la aguja volvio a subir.

-¿sesshomaru?- pregunte con intencio, mirandome las manos.

-ah, perdon- dijo y me solto.

Pasamos un tiempo en silencio hasta que Inuyasha hablo.

-vamos a hacerlo así. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, si el rastreador no esta alli, la acompañare a la puerta- me miro por el retrovisor- dispones de quince minutos a partir de ese momento. Sango, tu llevaras el coche, uo estare dentro con ella todo el tiempo. En cuanto salgas, llevais el jeep a casa y se lo contais a Shizu.

-de ninguna manera- le contradijo Sesshomaru- ire contigo.

-piensalo bien Sesshomaru, no se cuanto tiempo estare fuera.

-hasta que no sepa en que puede terminar todo esto. Estare contigo.

Inuyasha suspiro.

-si el rastreador esta alli- continuo- seguire conduciendo.

-vamos a llegar antes que el- dijo Sango con confianza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el jeep?- pregunto ella.

-tu lo llevaras a casa.

-no, no lo hare- replico con calma.

La retahíla ininteligibles de blasfemias volvio a comenzar.

-no cabemos todos en mi coche- dije.

Inuyasha no parecio escucharme.

-creo que deberias dejarme marchar sola- dije en voz baja.

El lo oyo.

-Kagome, por favo, hagamos esto a mi manera, solo por esta vez.

-escucha, Shizu no es ningun imbecil- proteste- si mañana no estas en el pueblo sospechara.

-eso es irrelevante. No aseguraremos que este asalvo y eso es lo que importa.

-bueno¿ que pasa con el rastreador? Vio la forma en que actuaste esta noche. Pensara que estas conmigo. Estes donde estes.

Sesshomaru me miro inusualmente sorprendido otra vez.

-Inuyasha escuchala- le urgio- creo que tiene razon.

-si, estoy de acurdo- dijo Sango.

-no puedo hacer eso- su vos era helada.

-sesshomaru podria quedarse tambien-continue- le ha tomado bastante ojeriza.

-¿Qué?- Sesshomaru se volvio hacia mi.

-si te quedas, tendras mas oportunidades de ponerle la mano encima- dijo sango.

Inuyasha la miro con incredulidad.

-¿y tu crees que la voy a dejar ir sola?

-claro que no- dijo Sango-la acompañaremos Miroku y yo.

-no puedo hacer eso- repitio Inuyasha.

Intente ser persuasiva.

-dejate ver por aquí durante una semasa- vi su expresión y rectifique- bueno, unos cuantos dias. Deja que Shizu vea que no me has secuestrado y que Naraku se vaya de caza inútilmente. Cerciorate por completo que no tenga ninguna pista; luego te vas y me buscas, tomano una ruta que lo despiste. Entonces Miroku y Sango podran volver a casa.

Vi que empezaba a considerarlo.

-¿Dónde te iria a buscar?

-a Phoenix- respondi.

-No. El oira que es alli donde vaz- replico.

-y tu le haras creer que es un truco, claro. Es consciente de que sabemos que no esta escuchando. Jamas creera que me dirija de verdad a donde anuncie que voy.

-esta chica es diabolica- rio Sesshomaru entre dientes.

-¿y si no funciona?

-hay varios millones de personas en Phoenix- le informe.

-no es tan difícil usar una guia telefonica.

-no ire a casa.

-¿ah, no?

- ya soy bastante mayorcita para buscarme un sitio por mi cuenta.

-Inuyasha, estaremos con ella- le recordo Sango.

-y que vas a hacer tu en Phoenix- le pregunto.

-quedarme bajo techo.

-ya lo creo que voy a disfrutar- Sesshomaru penaba seguramente en arrinconar a naraku.

-callate, Sesshomaru.

-mira, si intentamos detenerle mientras ella anda por aquí, hay muchas mas posibilidades de que alguien termine herido... tanto ella como tu al intentar protegerla. Ahora, si lo pillamos solo...- Sesshomaru dejo la frase inacabada y lentamente comenzo a sonreir.

No tenia ni idea de cómo lo iba a hacer.

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha- si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, te hare personalmente responsable. ¿lo has comprendido?

-si- trague saliva.

Se volvio a Sango.

-¿va a poder Miroku manejar este asunto?

-confia un poco en el, Inuyasha. Lo esta hacendo bien, muy bien, tiene todo en cuenta.

-¿podras manejarlo tu?- pregunto el.

La pequeña y gracil Sango echo hacia atrás sus labios en una mueca horrorosa y dejo salir un gruñido gutural que me hizo encogerme en el asiento de terror.

Inuyasha le sonrio, mas de repente musito:

-pero guardate sus opiniones.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS TODOS POR SUS REVIEWSSSSSS.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI FIC Y BUENO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE.


	19. Chapter 19

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

19) Despedidas

Shizu me esperaba levantado y con todas las luces encendidas. Me quede con la mente en blanco mientras pensaba en algo para que me dejara marchar. No iba a resultar agradable.

Inuyasha aparco junto al bordillo. Los tres estaban alerta, sentados muy ergidos en sus asientos. Buscaban cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar.

El motor al fina se paro.

-no esta aquí- anuncio inuyasha tenso- vamos.

Sesshomaru se inclino para ayudarme a salir del arnes.

-no te preocupes, Kagome- susurro con jovialidad- solucionaremos las cosas lo antes posible.

Senti que se me humedecian los ojos mientras miraba a Sesshomaru. Apenas le conocia, y sin embargo, me angustiaba el echo de no saber si lo volveria ver despues de esta noche.

-Sango, Sesshomaru- espeto Inuyasha con autoridad. Ambos se deslizaron en la oscuridad en el mas completo silencio y desaparecieron de inmediato. Inuyasha ma aabrio la puerta y me tomo de la mano, amparandome en su abrazo protector. Me acompaño rapido a la casa sin dejar de vigilar.

-quince minutos- me advirtió.

-puedo hacerlo- inhale. Las lagrimas me habia inspirado.

Me detuve delante del porche y tome su rostro entre las manos, mirandole con ferocidad a los ojos.

-te quiero- le dije en voz baja e intensa- siempre te amare, no importa lo que pase ahora.

- no te va a apasar nada, Kagome- me respondio con igual ferocidad.

-solo te pido que sigas el plan¿vale? Manten a Shizu a salvo por mi. No le voy a caer muy bien despues de esto, y quiero tener la oportunidad de disculparme.

-entra, Kagome, tenemos prisa.

-una cosa mas- susurre apasionadamente- no hagas caso a nada de lo que me oigas decir ahora.

Bese sus labio con toda la fuerza que fui capaz. Entonces, rapidamente me di la vuelta y abri la puerta de una patada.

-¡vete, Inuyasha!- le rite.

Eche a correr hacia el interior de la casa despues de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, aun atonita.

-¿Kagome?

-¡dejame en paz!- chille entre lagrimas.

Corri hacia mi cuarto y cerre con el pestillo. Fui debajo de la cama y saque mi bolso.

Shizu aporreo la puerta.

-Kagome¿te encuentras bien?- su voz sonaba asustada- ¿Qué esta pasando?

-me voy a casa- grite.

-¿te ha hecho daño?

-¡no!-chille. Fui hacia el amario pero Inuyasha ya estaba ahí recogiendo mis cosas, para luego lanzarmelas.

-¿ha roto contigo?

Shizu estaba perplejo.

-¡no!- grite mientras lo metia todo en mi bolso.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Kagome?- vocifero Shizu.

-he sido yo la que ha cortado con el- le dije mientras intentaba cerrar el bolso. Inuyasha me aparto y lo cerro dandomelo.

-estare en tu coche. ¡venga!- susurro.

El salio por la ventana, yo abri la puerta y empuje a Shizu para salir y bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- grito Shizu detrás de mi- ¡crei que te gustaba!

Me sujeto por el codo al llegar a la cocina.

Me obligo a mirarlo y su expresión me daba a entender que no me dejaria ir. Solo habia una forma y esa era hacerle tanto daño que me odiaba a mi misma solo de pensarlo, pero no disponia de tiempo y debia mantenerlo con vida.

-claro que me gusta, ese es el problema. ¡no aguanto mas¡no puedo echar mas raices aquí¿no quiero terminar atrapada aquí en este estupido y aburrido pueblo como mama! No voy a cometer el mismo error que ella, odio Forks y ¡no quiero permanecer aquí ni un minuto mas!

Su mano me dejo como si lo hubiera electrocutado. Me volvi para no ver su rostro y me fui hacia la puerta.

-kagome, no puedes irte ahora, es de noche- susurro.

No me volvi.

-dormire en el coche si me siento cansada.

-espera otra semana- me suplico- Shizuru habra vuelto a Phoenix para entonces.

Esto me desquicio por completo.

-¿Qué?

Shizu continuo con ansiedad, casi balbuceando de alivio al verme dudar.

-he telefoneado mientras estaba fuera. Las cosas no han ido muy bien en Florida y volveran a Arizona si Phil no ha firmado a finales de esta semana.

Sacidi la cabeza, cada segundo que permanecia ponia a Shizu en peligro.

-tengo una llave de casa- no podia seguir discutiendo con el así que tenia que herirlo mas.

-dejame ir, Shizu- iba repitieno las ultimas palabras de mi madre- no ha funcionado ¿vale? De veras¡odio Forks con toda mi alma!

Mis palabras cumplieron su cometido ya que Shizu se quedo parado atonito en la puerta mientras yo salia. Tire el bolso en el coche y me subi. Encendi el motor y arranque. Inuyasha me toco la mano.

-detente en el bordillo- me ordeno cuando Shino no nos veia mas.

-puedo conducir.

De forma inesperada, las grandes manos de Inuyasha me sujetaron por la cintura, su pie empujo el mio fuera del acelerador, me puso sobre su regazo y me solto las manos del volante. De pronto me encontre en el asiento del copiloto sin que el automóvil hubiera dado el mas leve bandazo.

-no vas a encontrar nuestra casa- me explico. Unas luces destellaron repentinamente destras de nosotros.

-es Sango- me tranquilizo, tomandome la mano.

-¿y el rastreador?

-escucho el final de tu puesta en escena.

-¿y Shizu?

-el rastrador nos ha seguido. Esta corriendo detrás de nosotros.

Me quede helada.

Estaba mirando hacia atrás, a las luces delanteras de Sango, cuando el coche sufrio una sacudida y una sobra oscura surgió en mi ventana.

El grito que di solo duro la fraccion de segundo que Inuyasha tardo en taparme la boca.

-¡Es Sesshomaru!

Aparto su mano de mi boca y me paso su brazo por la cintura.

-todo va bien, Kagome- me prometio- vas a estar a salvo.

Seguimos hacia la carretera norte.

-no me habia dado cuenta de que la vida de una pequeña ciudad se provincia te aburria tando- comento Inuyasha, intentando darme conversación.- me parecio que te estabas integrando bastante bien, sobre todo en los ultimos timepo. Incluso me sentia bastante alagado al pensar que habia conseguido que la vida te resultara un poco mas interesante.

-no pretendia ser agradable- confese- mi madre dijo esas mismas palabras cuando dejo a Shizu. Se podria decir que fue un golpe bajo.

- no te preocupes, te perdonara- sonrio levemente.

Le mire con desesperación y el vio un panico manifiesto en mis ojos.

-Kagome, todo va a salir bien.

-no ira bien si no estamos juntos- susurre.

-nos reuniremos dentro de unos dias. Me aseguro, mientras me rodeaba con el brazo- y que no se te olvide que fue idea tuya.

-era la mejor idea, y claro que fue mia.

Me respondio con na sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto?- pregunte- ¿Por qué a mi?

-es por mi culpa- dirigia contra si mismo la rabia.- he sido un imbecil al exponerte a algo así.

-no me referia a eso- insisti- yo estaba alli, vale, mira que bien, pero eso no perturbo a los otros dos. ¿Por qué el tal Naraku decidio matarme a mi? Si habia alli un monton de gente¿Por qué a mi?

Inuyasha vacilo, pensandolo antes de contestar.

-inspeccione a fondo su mente, en ese momento- comenzo- una vez que te vio, dudo que yo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar esto. Esa es tu parte de culpa. No se habria alterado si no olieras de esa forma tan deliciosa. Pero cuando te defendi...bueno, eso lo empeoro bastante. No esta acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya, sin importar lo insignificante que pueda ser el asunto. Naraku, se concibe a su mismo como un cazador, solo eso. Su existencia se reduce al rastreo y todo lo que le pide la vida es un buen reto. Y de pronto nos presentamos nosotos, un gran clan de fuertes luchadores, con un precioso trofeo. Todos volcados en defender el unico punto vulnerable. No te puedes hacer la idea de su euforia. Es su juego favorito y nosotros lo hemos convertido para el en algo excitante.

El tono de su voz estaba lleno de disgusto.

-sin embargo, te habria matado alli mismo, en ese momento, de no haber esto yo.

-crei que no olia igual para lo otros...que como huelo para ti.

-no, lo cual no quiere decir que no seas una tentacion para todos. Se habria producido un enfrentamiento alli mismo si hubieras atraido al rastreados o a cualquiera de ellos, como a mi.

Me estremeci.

-no creo que tenga otra alternativa que matarle- murmuro- aunque a Inutaisho no le va a gustar.

-¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?

-la unica manera segura es cortarlo en pedazos y quemarlo.

-¿van a luchar a su lado los otros dos?

-la mujer si, aunque no estoy seguro con respecto a Onigumo. El vinculo entre ellos no es muy fuerte y Onigumo los acompaña por conveniencia. Ademas, Naraku lo avergonzó en el prado.

-pero Naraku y la mujer...¿intentaran matarte?

-kagome, no permito que malgastes tu tiempo preocupandote por mi. Tu unico interes debe ser mantenerte a salvo y por favor te lo pido, intenta no ser imprudente.

-¿todavía nos sigue?

-si, aunque no va a asaltar la casa. No esta noche.

Al llegar frente de la casa, Sesshomaru abrio la puerta antes que el vehiculo se hubiese detenido,me saco del asiento, me empotro contra su enorme pecho y cruzo la puerta a la carrera, llevandome con el.

Irrumpimos en la gran habitación con Inuyasha y Sango flanqueandonos a ambos lados. Todos se hallaban allí y se leantaron al oirnos llegar. Onigumo estaba al centro. Escuche los gruñidos sordos retumbar en lo profundo de la garganta de Sesshomaru cuando me solto al lado de Inuyasha.

-nos esta rastreando- anuncio Inuyasha, mirando a Onigumo.

El rostro de este no parecia satisfecho.

-me temo que si.

Sango se deslizo junto a Miroku le susurro al oido. Rin se acerco a Sesshomaru y los ojos se le llenaron de furia al verme.

-¿Qué crees que va a hacer?- le pregunto Inutaisho.

-lo siento- contesto- ya me temi, cuando su chico la defendio, que se desencadenaria esta situación.

-¿puedes detenerle?

Onigumo sacudio la cabeza.

-una vez que ha comenzado, nada puee detener a Naraku.

-nosotros lo haremos- prometio Sesshomaru.

-no podrian con el. No he visto nada semejante en los ultimos trescientos años. Es absolutamente letal, por eso me uni a su aquelarre.

Onigumo seguia sacudiendo la cabeza. Me miro perplejo y luego nuevamente a Inutaisho.

-¿estas convencida de que merece la pena?

El rugido airado de Inuyasha lleno la habitación y Onigumo se encogio. Inutaisho miro a Onigumo con gesto grave.

-me temo que tendras que elegir.

-me intriga la forma de vida que habeis construido, pero no quiero quedarme atrapado aquí dentro. No siento enemistad hacia ninguno de vosotros, pero no actuare contra Naraku. Creo que me marchare al norte.- dudo un momento- no subestimeis a Naraku. Tiene una mente brillante y unos sentidos inigualables. Se siente tan comodo como vosotros en el mundo de los hombres y no os atacara de frente...lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo siento de veras.

-ve en paz- fue la respuesta de Inutaisho.

Onigumo se fue.

-¿a que distancia se encuentra?- pregunto Inutaisho a Inuyasha.

Izayoi ya estaba en movimiento, toco un interruptor que habia en la pared y unos grandes postigos metalicos comenzaron a sellar la pared de cristal. Me quede boquiabierta.

-esta en unos cinco kilómetros pasando el rio, dando vueltas para reunirse con la mujer.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-lo alejaremos de aquí para que Miroku y Sango se la puedan llevar al sur.

-¿y luego?

El tono de Inuyasha era mortifero.

-le daremos caza en cuanto Kagome este fuera de aquí.

-supongo que no hay otra opcion- admitio Inutaisho.

Inuyasha se volvio hacia Rin.

-subela arriba e intercambiad vuestras ropas- le ordeno, y ella le devolvio la mirada, furibunda e incredula.

-¿Por qué dobe hacerlo?- dijo en voz baja- ¿Qué es ella para mi? Nada, salvo una amenaza, un peligro que tu has buscado y que tenemos que sufrir todos.

Me acobardo el veneno que destilaba sus palabras.

-Rin...- murmuro Sesshomaru poniendole una mano en el hombro. Ella se la saco de encima con una sacudida.

Inuyasha aparto su vista de ella como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si no existiera.

-¿Izayoi?- pregunto con calma.

-por supuesto- murmuro.

Izayoi estuvo a mi lado en menos de lo que dura un latido y me alzo en brazos y subió las escaleras.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunte cuando me solto en un cuarto oscuro.

-intentaremos confundir el olor- pude oir como caian sus ropas- no durara mucho, pero ayudara a que puedas huir.

-no creo que me las pueda poner...-dude, pero ella empezo a quitarme la ropa y luego me dio su ropa. Y ella se puso mis ropas. Luego me cogio y me bajo.

Parecia como si todos se hubieran resuelto en el salon en nuestra ausencia. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban preparados para irse. Inutaisho le tendio un objeto pequeño a Izayoi y luego a Sango. Era un pequeño movil plateado.

-Izayoi y Rin llevaran tu coche, Kagome- de dijo pasando por mi lado.

-Sango, Miroku llevaos el Mercedes. En el sur vais a necesitar los cristales tintados.

-nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep.

Me sorprendio verificar que Inutaisho acompañaria a Inuyasha. Me di cuenta de pronto, con una punzada de miedo, que estaba reuniendo la partida de caza.

-Sango- pregunto Inutaisho- ¿mordera el cebo?

-el te seguira y la mujer seguira el coche de Kagome. Debemos salir justo detrás.

-Vamos- ordeno Inutaisho.

Inuyasha se acerco a mi enseguida. Me envolvio en su abrazo, apretandome contra el. No parecia consiente de que su familiale observaba cuando acerco mi rostro al suyo, despegandome los pies del suelo. Durante un breve segundo poso sus labios sobre los mios y me dejo en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarme el rostro; sus esplendidos ojos ardian en los mios, pero, cuidadosamente, se volvieron inexpresivos y apagados conforme se daba la vuelta.

Entonces, se marcharon.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que sono el telefono de Izayoi.

-ahora- dijo. Rin se fue sin ecir nada e Izayoi me acaricio la mejilla.

-cuidate.

Oi el ruido de mi coche hasta que se alejo.

Miroku y sango esperaron. Sango parecio llevarse el movil al oido antes de que sonara.

-Inuyasha dice que la mujer esta siguiendo a Izayoi. Voy a por el coche.

Desvanecio en las sombras por el mismo lugar por el que se habia ido Inuyasha. Miroku y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

-te equivocas, ya lo sabes- dijo con calma.

-¿Qué?- trague saliva.

-se lo que sientes en estos momentos y tu si lo mereces.

-no- murmure entre dientes- si les pasa algo sera para nada.

-te equivocas- repitio el, conriendome con amabilidad.

No oi nada pero en ese momento aparecio Sango y me tendio los brazos.

-¿Puedo?- me pregunto.

-eres la primera que me pide permiso- sonrei ironicamente.

Me tomo en sus brazos con la misma facilidad que Sesshomaru, protegiendome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TOSOSSS!!  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO MI ULTIMO CAPITULO Y HABER DEJADO SUS REVIEWS.

ME ALEGRO DE QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.

Y SI QUE FUE GRACIOSO QUE SESSHOMARU SE SORPRENDIERA DEL INGENIO DE KAGOME NO? JEJE

BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO YA PUBLICADO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.

GRACIASSSS!!!


	20. Chapter 20

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligros)

20) Impaciencia

Me desperte confusa. Mis pensamientos eran inconexos y se perdian en sueños y pesadillas. Me llevo mas timepo de lo habitual darme cuenta de donde me hallaba.

Me di cuenta de que etaba en una habitación de un hotel.

Intente recordar como habia llegado alli, sin conseguirlo al principio.

Luego recorde el coche. apenas se oia el motor a pesar de que durante la noche habiamos corrido el doble del limite de velocidad permitida por la autovia.

Tambien recordaba a Sango, sentada junto a mi en el asiento de atrás. En algun momento de la noche repose la cabeza sobre su cuello. Mi cercania no parecio alterarla y su piel dura y fria me parecio comoda. La parte delantera de su fina camiseta de algodón estaba fria y humeda a causa de las lagrimas vertidas hasta que mis ojos, rojos e hinchados, se quedaron secos.

Me habia desvelado y permaneci con los doloridos ojos abiertos, incluso cuando la noche termino al fin y amanecio. No podia cerrar los ojos ya que se me volvian a la mente todo lo que habia pasado esa noche. La expresión desolada de Shizu, el brutal rugido de Inuyasha al exhibir los dientes, la mirada resentida de Rin, el experto escrutinio del rastreador, la mirada apagada de Inuyasha despues e besarme por ultima vez...no soportaba esos recuerdos, por lo que luche contra la fatiga mientras el sol se alzaba en el horizonte.

Ya no me quedaba la suficiente sensibilidad para sorprenderme de que hubieramos efectuado un viaje de tres dias en uno solo. Mire inexpresivamente la llanura que habia ante nosotros. Phoenix.

-¿Cuál es el camino al aeropuerto, Kagome?- pregunto Miroku y me sobresalto. Fue el primer sonido que ompio el silencio de la larga noche.

-no te salgas de la I-10- conteste automáticamente- pasaremos justo al lado.

El no haber dormido me nublaba la mente y me constaba pensar.

-¿vamos a volar a algun sitio?- le pregunte a Sango.

-no, pero es mejor estar cerca, solo por si acaso.

Despues vino a mi memoria el comienzo de la curva alrededor del Sky Harbor Internacional...pero en mi recuerdos no logre terminarla. Supongo que debio ser entonces cuando me ormi.

Aunque ahora que recuperaba los recuerdos tenia la vaga impresión de haber salido del coche cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Sango y el suyo firme alrededor de mi cintura, sujetandome mientras yo tropezaba en mi caminar.

No recordaba esta habitación.

Mire el reloj digital de la mesilla. Los numeros rojos decian las tres, pero no sabia si de la tarde o de la noche.

Me levante entumecida y abriun poco las cortinas.

Era de noche así que debian ser las tres de la madrugada. Mi habitación daba hacia el nuevo aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Me senti algo mejor al saber donde estaba.

Me mire. Seguia llevando las ropas de Izayoi, que no me quedaban nada bien. Así que recorri la habitación y encontre mi bolso.

Iba a buscar ropa cuando el ligero golpe en la puerta me asusto.

-¿puedo entrar?- pregunto Sango.

Respire hondo.

-si, claro.

Entro y me miro con cautela.

-tienes aspecto de necesitar dormir un poco mas.

Me limite a negar con la cabeza.

-debemos quedarnos dentro- me dijo.

-de acuerdo.

-¿tienes sed?

-me encuentro bien- me encogi e hombros-¿y tu que tal?

-nada que no pueda sobrellevarse- sonrio- te he pedido algo de comida, la tienes en el saloncito. Inuyasha me recordo que comes con mas frecuencia que nosotros.

Preste atención en el acto.

-¿Ha llamado?

-no. Fue antes de que salieramos.

Me tomo de la mano con delicadeza y me llevo al saloncito. So oia un zumbido bajo de voces que venian del televisor. Miroku estaba sentado inmóvil en la mesa que habia en una esquina, con los ojos puestos en la noticia, pero sin prestar atención.

Me sente en el suelo y comenze a comer.

Sango se sento en el brazo del sofa y miro la televisión con gesto ausente, igual que Miroku. No apartaban la vista de la pantalla ni cuando habian anuncios.

Empuje la bandeja a un lado con el estomago revuelto. Sango me miro.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal, Sango?

-todo va bien- abrio los ojos con sorpresa, con expresión sincera...y no me crei nada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-esperar a que nos llamen Inutaisho e Inuyasha.

-¿ y no deberian haber telefoneado ya?

Me parecio que me iba acercando al meollo del asunto. Los ojos de Sango revolotearon desde los mios hacia el tlefono que estaba encima de su bolso; luego volvio a mirarme.

-¿Qué significa eso?-me temblaba la voz- ¿Qué quiere decir que no hayan llamado?

-simplemente que no tienen nada que decir.

Pero su voz sonama demasiando monotona y el aire se me hizo mas difícil e respirar.

De repente, Miroku se sitio junto a Sango, mas cerca de mi de lo habitual.

-Kagome- dijo con un tono sospechosamente tranquilizador- no hay de que preocuparse. Aquí estas completamente a salvo.

-ya lo se.

-¿entonces de que tienes miedo?- me pregunto confundido.

-ya oiste a onigumo- mi voz era solo un susurro- dijo que Naraku era mortifero. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal y se separan? Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera algun daño, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha...-trague saliva- si esa mujer brutal le hace daño a Izayoi...- hablaba cada vez mas alto- ¿Cómo podria vivir despues sabiendo fue fue por mi culpa? Ninguno de vosotros deberia arriesgarse por mi...

-Kagome, Kagome, para...-me interrumpio Miroku- te preocupas por lo que no debes, Kagome. Confia en mi en esto: ninguno de nosotros esta en peligro. Ya soportas demasiadas presiones tal como estan las cosas, no hace falta que le añadas todas esas innecesarias preocupaciones. ¡escuchame!- me ordeno, porque yo habia vuelto la mirada hacia otro lado- nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro unico temor es perderte.

-pero ¿Por qué?

Sango le interrumpio esta vez, tocandome la mejilla.

-Inuyasha lleva solo casi un siglo y ahora te ha encontrado. No sabes cuanto a cambiado, pero nosotros si lo vemos, despues de llevar juntos tanto tiempo. ¿crees que podriamos mirarle a la cara los proximos cien años si te pierde?

La culpa remitio lentamente cuando me sumergi en sus ojos oscuros. Pero, incluso mientras la calma se extendia sobre mi, no podia confiar en mis sentimientos en presencia de Miroku.

Habia sido un dia muy largo.

Permanecimos en la habitación. Sango llamo para que no viniera la mujer de la limpieza a arreglar el cuarto. Las ventanas permanecian cerradas, con la televison encendida, aunque nadie la miraba. Me traian la comida a intervalos regulares.

Mis niñeros soportaban mejor que yo la incertidumbre. Yo me movia de untado a otro, pero ellos parecian mas inmoviles, dos estatuas que me seguian mientras me movia. Intente mantenerme ocupada memorizando la habitación.

Al final me fui a la cama, solo por hacer algo, al morir la tarde. Albergaba la esperanza de que los miedos que merodeaban en el umbral de la inconsiencia, incapaces e burlar la escrupulosa vigilancia de Miroku, reaparecieron si permanecia sola en la penumbra.

Pero como por casualidad, Sango me siguió, como si por coincidencia se hubiera cansado del saloncito al mismo tiempo que yo. Empeze a preguntarme que clase de instrucciones le habia dado Inuyasha. Me tumbe en la cama y ella se sento a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas. La ignore al principio, pero de repente me seni demasiado cansada para dormir. Al cabo de varios minutos hizo acto de presencia el panico que se habia mantenido a raa en presencia de Miroku.

-¿sango?

-¿si?

-¿Qué crees que estan haciendo?

-Inutaisho queria conducir al rastreador al norte tanto como fuera posible, esperar que se les acercara para dar la vuelta y emboscarlo. Izayoi y Rin se dirigian al oeste con la mujer a la zaga el maximo tiempo posible. Si esta se volvia, debian volver a Forks y vigilar a tu padre. Imagino que todo debe ir bien, ya que no han llamado. Eso significa que el rastreador debe de estar lo bastante cerca de ellos como para que no quieran arriesgarse a que se entere de algo por casualidad.

-¿e Izayoi?

-seguramente habra regresado a Forks. No puede llamar por si hay alguna posibilidad de que la mujer escuche. Confio en que todos tengan mucho cuidado con eso.

-¿crees de verdad que estan bien?

-Kagome¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no corremos peligro?

-de todos modos ¿me dirias la verdad?

- si, siempre te la dire.

Parecia hablar en serio. Me lo pense un rato, pero al final me convenci de que era sincera.

-entonces dime ¿Cómo se convierte uno en vampiro?

Mi pregunta le sorprendió con la guardia baja. Se quedo quieta. Me volvi para mirarle a la cara y vi que su expresión era vacilante.

-Inuyasha no quiere que te lo cuente- respondio, aunque me di cuenta de que ella estaba en desacuerdo con esa postura.

-eso no es jugar limpio. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

-ya lo se.

La mire expectante.

Sango suspiro.

-se va a enfadar muchisimo.

-no es de su incumbencia. Esto es entre tu y yo. Sango, te lo estoy pidiendo como amiga.

Y en cierto modo lo heramos ahora, tal como ella seguramente habria sabido desde mucho antes por sus visiones.

Me miro con ojos sabios, esplendidos...mientras tomaba la decisión.

-te contare como se desarrolla el proceso- dijo finalmente- pero no recuerdo como me sucedió, no lo he hecho ni e visto hacerlo a nadie, asi que ten claro que solo te puedo explicar la teoria.

Espere.

-nuestros cuerpos de depredador disponen de un verdadero arsenal de armas. Fuerza, velocidad, sentidos muy agudos, y eso sin tener en cuenta algunos de nosotros como Inuyasha, miroku o yo misma que poseemos poderes extrasensoriales. Ademas, resultamos fisicamente atractivos anuestras presas, como una flor carnivora.

Permaneci inmóvil mientras recoraba de que forma tan deliberada me habia demostrado inuyasha eso mismo en el prado.

-tenemos tambien otra arma de escasa utilidad. Somos ponzoñosos- añadio con los dientes brillantes- esa ponzoña no mata, simplemente incapacita. Actua despacio y se extiene por todo el sistema circulatorio, de modo que ninguna presa se encuentra en condiciones fisicas de resistirse y huir de nosotros una vez que les hemos mordido. Es poco util porque no hay victima que se nos escape en distancias cortas, aunque, claro, simpre hay excepciones. Inutaisho, por ejemplo.

-asi que si se deja la ponzoña se extiende...-murmure.

-completar la transformación requiere varios dias, depende de cuanta ponzoña hay en la sangre y cuando llegue al corazon. Mientras el corazon siga latiendo, la ponzoña se sigue extendiendo, curando y transformando el cuerpo conforme llega a todos los sitios. La conversión finaliza cuando se para el corazon, pero durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, la victima desea la muerte a cada momento.

Temble.

-no es agradable, ya te lo dije.

-inuyasha me dijo que era muy difícil de hacer... y no le entendi bien- confese.

-en cierto modo nos asemejamos a los tiburones. Una vez que hemos probado la sangre o al menos la hemos oido, da igual, se hace muy difícil no alimentarse. Algunas veces resulta imposible. Asi que ya ves, morder lealmente a alguien y probar la sangre puede iniciar la vorágine. Es difícil para todos: el deseo de sangre por un lado para nosotros y por otro el dolor horrible para la victima.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo recuerdas?

-no lo se. El dolor de la transformación es el recuerdo mas nitido que suelen tener casi todos de su vida humana- su voz era melancolica- sin embargo, yo no recurdo nada de mi existencia anterior.

Estuvimos alli tumbadas, ensimismadas cada una en nuestras meditaciones. Transcurrieron los segundos, y estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que casi habia olvidado su presencia.

Entonces, sango salto de la cama. Sorprendida, volvi la cabeza hacia ella.

-algo ha cambiado.

Alcanzo la puerta al mismo tiempo que miroku. Con toda seguridad habia oido nuestra conversación y la exclamación. Le puso la manos a los hombros y guio a sango otra vez de vuelta a la cama, sentandola en el borde.

-¿Qué ves?- pregunto miroku. Me sente junto a ella para poderla oir.

-V-veo una gran habitación con espejos por todas partes. El piso es de madera. Naraku esta alli esperando. Hay algo dorado...una banda dorada que cruza los espejos.

-¿Dónde esta la habitación?

-no lo se. Aun falta algo, una decicion que no se a tomado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que eso ocurra?

-es pronto, estara en la habitación del espejo hoy o quizas mañana. Se encuentra en la espera.

La voz de Miroku era metodica, actuaba con la tranquilidad de quien tiene experiencia en ese tipo de interrogatorios.

-¿Qué hace ahora?

-ver la televioson a oscuras en algun sitio...no, es un video.

-¿puedes ver donde se encuentra?

-no, hay demasiada oscuridad.

-¿hay algun otro objeto en la habitación del espejo?

-hay un equipo de musica y un televisor encima de una mesa negra. Ha colocado alli un video, pero no lo hace igual que el la habitación oscura- miro a Miroku- esa es la habitación donde espera.

-¿no hay nada mas?

Ella nego con la cabeza.

-¿Qué significa?- pregunte.

Nadie me contesto durante unos instantes, luego Miroku me miro.

-significa que el rastreador ha cambiado de planes y ha tomado la decisión que lo llevara a la habitación del espejo y a la sala oscura.

-per no sabemos donde estan.

-no.

-bueno, pero si sabemos que no le estan persiguiendo en las montañas nortes de Washington. Se les escapara- concluyo sango.

-¿no deberiamos llamarlos?- pregunte.

El telefono sono.

Sango cruzo la habitación y cogio el telefono.

Pulso un boton y se lo llevo al oido.

-Inutaisho- susurro-si- dijo sin dejar de mirarme- acabo de verlo- afirmo y le describio la reciente vision- fuera lo que fuera lo que le hizo tomar ese avion, seguramente lo va a conducir a esas habitaciones- hizo una pausa- si¿kagome?

Me alargo el telefono y corri hacia el.

-¿diga?- murmure.

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha.

-¡oh, Inuyasha! Estaba muy preocupada.

-Kagome- suspiro frustrado- te dije que no te preocuparas por nadie que no fueras tu misma.

Era tan increíblemente maravilloso oir su voz que mientras el hablaba senti como la nube de desesperación que planeaba sobre mi ascendia y se disolvia.

-¿Dónde estas?

-en los alrededores de Vancouver. Lo siento, Kagome, pro lo hemos perdido. Parecia sospechar de nosotros y ha tenido la precaucion de permanecer lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera leerle la mente. Se ha ido, parece que ha tomado un avion. Creemos que ha vuelto a Forks para empezar de nuevo la busqueda.

Oia detrás de mi como Sango ponia al dia a Miroku.

-lo se. Sango vio que se habia marchado.

-pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no podra encontrar nada que lo lleve a ti. Solo tienes que permanecer ahí y esperar hasta que lo encontrmos otra vez.

-me encuentro bien. ¿esta Izayoi con Shizu?

-si, la mujer ha estado en la ciudad. Entro en la casa mientras Shizu estaba en el trabajo. No temas, no se le a acercado. Esta a salvo, vigilado por Izayoi y Rin.

-¿Qué hace ella ahora?

-probablemente intenta conseguir pistas. Esta rebuscando por todos lados, Kagome, pero no va a encontrar nada.

-¿esas seguro de que Shizu esta a salvo?

-si, Izayoi no lo pierde de vista; y nosotros volveremos pronto. Si el rastreador se acerca a Forks le atraparemos.

-te echo de menos- murmure.

-ya lo se kagome. Creeme que lo se. Es como si te hubieras llevado una mitad de mi contigo.

-ven y recuperala entonces- le rete.

-pronto- en cuento pueda, pero antes me asegurare de que estes a salvo.

-te quiero- le recorde.

-¿me crees si te digo que, a pesar del trago que te estoy haciendo pasar, tambien te quiero?

-desde luego que si, claro que te creo.

-me reunire contigo enseguida.

-te esperare.

La nube de abatimiento se volvio a cernir sobre mi sigilosamente en cuanto se corto la comunicacion.

Me gire para devolverle el movil a sango y ladibujando la habitación que habia visto.

-es un estuio de ballet- dije al reconocer el cuarto.

Me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿conoces esta habitación?

-se parece a una academia a la que solia ir a dar clases cuando tenia ocho años. Tenia el mismo aspecto.

Sango y miroku me miraban fijamente.

-¿estas segura de que es la misma habitación?- me pregunto miroku.

-no, no del todo. Supongo que todos los estudios de danza se parecen. Solo digo que su aspecto me resulta familiar

-¿tendria algun sentido que quisieras ir alli ahora?- e pregunto Sango.

-no, no he puesto un pie alli desde hace diez años. Era una bailarina espantosa.

-¿y no puede guardar algun tipo de relacion contigo?- inquirio Sango.

-no, si siquiera se si pertenece a la misma persona.

-¿Dónde esta el estudio donde dabas clases?- me pregunto Miroku.

-estaba justo en la esquina de la calle donde vivia mi madre, solia pasar por alli despues de la escuela...- deje la frase inconclusa, cuado Sango y miroku intercambiaron miradas.

-entonces ¿esta aquí¿en Phoenix?

-si- murmure- en la 58 con esquina Cactus.

Nos quedamos mirando el dibujo.

-Sango¿es seguro este telefono?

- si- me garantizo.

-entonces puedo usarlo para llamar a mi madre?

-creia que estaba en Florida.

-asi es, pero va a volver pronto y no puede volver alli mientras...- me temblo la voz.

-como la puedes localizar?

-no tiene un numero fijo, pero comprueba los mensajes del contestador.

-¿Miroku?- pregunto Sango.

-no creo que ocasione daño alguno. Aunque asegurate de no revelar tu paradero.

Cogi el telefono y llame a mi madre. Salto al contestador.

-mama- dije- soy yo Kagome. Escucha necesito que hagas algo. Es importante. Llamame a este numero cuando oigas el mensaje- sango me habia escrito el numero-por favor no vayas a ninguna parte hasta que hablemos. No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero llamame enseguida, no importa lo tarde que sea¿vale? Te quiero, chao.

Me acomode en el sofa,mientras me hacia la idea que la tarde seria larga. Pense en llamar a Shizu pero no sabia si ya habria vuelto del trabajo. Y luego mire las noticias sobre Florida buscando algo que retrase la vuelta de mi madre.

La inmortalidad debe de ayudaar a ejercitar la impaciencia. Ni miroku ni Sango parecian sentir la necesidad de hacer nada. Sango hizo un bozeto de la habitación oscura, pero no mostraba nada. Y Miroku no hacia nada.

Debi de quedarme dormida en el sofa mientras esperaba la llamada. El frio contacto de sango me desperto bruscamente cuando me llevo a la cama, pero volvi a caer incosciente otra vez antes de que mi cabeza descansara sobre la almhoada.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOSSS!!!!!!

MUCHAS GRACIASPOR SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD

SON GENIALES. ME GUSTAN MUCHOS

BUENO AQUI LES HE DEJADO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO EL CAPITUO ANTERIOR, JEJE

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON EXPECTACION.

CUIDENSE MUCHO Y FELIZ AÑO A TOSO


	21. Chapter 21

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

21) La llamada

Me percate de que otra vez era demasiado temprano en cuanto me desperte. Sabia que estaba invirtiendo progresivamente el horario habitual del dia y la noche. Me quede tumbada y escuchaba las voces de Sango y Miroku. Me levante y me diriji al saloncito.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Sango y Miroku estaban sentados juntos en el sofa. Sango dibujaba otra vez y Miroku la miraba.

Me arrastre al lado de Miroku para echar un vistazo.

-¿ha visto algo mas?

-si. Algo le ha hecho regresar a la habitaron donde esta le video, y ahora esta iluminada.

Comence a ver los detalles de ese cuarto, lo principal era la televisión.

-el telefono esta alli- susurre e indique un lugar.

Dos pares de ojos se fijaron en mi.

-es la casa de mi madre.

Sango ya se habia levantado del sofa con el movil en la mano, y comenzo a marcar. Contemplaba la habitación donde se reunia la familia de mi madre. Miroku se acerco aun mas a mi, cosa rara en el, y me puso la mano sobre el hombro. El contacto fisico acentuo su flujo tranquilizador

Los labios de Sango temblaban por la rapidez con la que hablaba.

-Kagome- mellamo sango. La mire atontada- Kagome, Inuyasha viene a buscarte. Sesshomaru, Inutaisho y el te van a recoger para esconderte durante un tiempo.

-¿viene Inuyasha?

-si. Va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga desde Seattrl. Lo recogeremos en el aeropuerto y te iras con el.

-pero, mi madre...- a pesar de Miroku, la histeria burbujeaba en mi voz.- ¡el ha venido por mi madre, sango!

-Miroku y yo nos encargaremos de que este bien.

-no puedo ganar a la larga. Sango. No podeis proteger a toda la gente que conozco durante toda la vida. ¿no ves lo que esta haciendo? No me persigue directamente a mi, pero encontrara y hara daño a cualquier persona que ame...Sango, no puedo...

-le atraparemos Kagome- me aseguro.

-¿y si te hiere, sango¿crees que eso me va a parecer bien¿crees que solo me puede hacer daño atravez de mi familia humana?

Sango miro a Miroku de forma significativa. Una espesa niebla y un profundo letargo se apoderaba de mi y los ojos se me cerraban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mi mente lucho contra la niebla cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Force mis ojos para que se abriera y me lavante, alejandome de la mano de Miroku.

-no quiero volver a dormir- proteste.

Camine hacia el cuarto y cerre de un portazo. Sango no me siguió en esa ocasión. Estuve mirando la pared durante tres horas y media.

El unico consuelo, la unica esperanza era saber que veria pronto a Inuyasha. Quizas seria capaz de hallar la solucion que ahora me rehuia solo con verle.

Regrese al salon, sintiendome un poco culpable por mi comportamiento, cuando sono el movil. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos se hubiera enfadado, que supieran cuanto les agradecia lo que hacian por mi.

-acaban de subir al avio. Aterrizaran a las nueve cuarenta y cinco.- dijo sango.

-¿Dónde esta Miroku?

-ha ido a reconocer el terreno.

-¿ no os vais a quedar?

-no, nos vamos a instalar mas cerca de la casa de tu madre.

Senti un retortijón en l estomago al sentir eso. Pero en eso volvio a sonar el telefono. Sango parecia sorprendida.

-¿diga?- contesto Sango- no, esta aquí?- ma paso el telefono y anuncio tu madre .

-¿diga?

-¿Kagome, estas ahí?

Era la voz de mi madre. Era el timbre de panico.

Suspire. Me lo esperaba, aunque a pesar del tono urgente de mi llamada, habia intentado que mi mensaje fuera lo menos alarmante posible.

-tranquilizate mama. Todo va bien. ¿de acuerdo? Dame unminuto nada mas y te lo explico todo, te lo prometo.

Hice una pausa sorprendida or que no me hubiera interrumpido ya.

-¿mama?

-ten mucho cuidado de no soltar prenda hasta que haya dicho todo lo ue tengo que decir- la voz que acababa de escuchar no me era conocida.- bien, no tengo porque hacer daño a tu madre, así que hazolo que te diga y no le pasara nada.- hizo una pausa mientras yo estaba muda de terror- muy bien. Ahora repite mispalabras. Por favor, di: no, mama, quedate donde estas

-no, mama, quedate donde estas.

-empiezo a darme cuenta de que esto no va a ser difícil. Entra en otro cuarto para que no te vean la expresión. No hay motivo para que tu madre sufra. Mientras camina di: mama, por favor escuchame

-mama, por favor, escuchame- suplique.

Me encamine al cuarto sin dejar de sentir la mirda de Sango.

Cerre la puerta.

-¿hay alguien donde estas?

-no.

-pero todavía pueden oirte.

-si.

-esta bien, entonces repite: mama confia en mi

-mama, confia en mi.

-esto a salido bastante mejor de lo que pensaba. Estaba dispuesto a esperar, pero tu madre llego antes de lo previsto. Es mas facil de este modo.

Espere.

-ahora quiero que me escuche con mucho cuidado. Necesito que te alejes de tus amigos ¿crees que podras hacerlo?

-no.

-lamento mucho oir eso. Esperaba que fueras un poco mas imaginativa. ¿crees que seria mas facil si la vida de tu madre dependiera de ello?

-Si

-eso esta mejor. Estoy seguro de que no va a ser facil, pero si tengo la mas minima sospecha de que estas acompañada, bueno...seria muy malo por tu madre.- prometio la voz- a estas alturas ya debes de saber lo suficiente sobre nosotros para comprender la rapidez con la que me voy a enterar y que poco tiempo necesito para cargarme a tu madre si fuera necesario.

-Si.

-muy bien. Tienes que ir a la casa de tu madre, alli hay un numero de telefono. Llama y te dire donde ir. ¿puedes hacerlo'

-si.

-y que sea antes del mediodia. No tengo todo el dia.

Espere.

-es muy importante que no hagas sospechar a tus amigos. Diles queha llamdo tu madre y que por lo tarde que es no puedes ir a casa. Ahora di: gracias mama

-gracias mama.

-di: te quiero mama. Te vere pronto

-te quiero mama. Te vere pronto.

-adios Kagome, estoy deseando verte de nuevo.

Y colgo.

Mantuve el movil pegado a mi oido. L miedo me habia agarrotado los dedos y no conseguia estirar la mano para soltarlo.

Tenia que hacer planes, aunque ahora solo se me ocurria ir a la habitación llena de espejos y morir.

Mi unica esperanza es que Naraku se diera por satisfecho ganando la partida, que derrotar a Inuyasha fuera suficiente.

Por mas vueltas que le daba no encontrba solucion. Tenia que intentarlo. No servia de nada que me procupara por el resultado. Debia pensar con claridad, porque Sango y Miroku me esoeraban y era esencial que me escapara de ellos.

Me senti agradecida de que Miroku no estuviera. Hubiera sentido la angustia de los ultimos cinco minutos.

Me concentre en la fuga. Confiaba en que mis conocimientos del aeropuerto supusiera una baza a mi favor. Era prioritario alejar a sango como fuera...

Antes de salir, debia aceptar que no volveria a ver a Inuyasha nunca mas. Iba a herirle y no podia decirle adios. Epere unos segundos y salí.

Sango estaba preocupada por miy no queria darle oportunidad que me preguntara.

-mi madre estaba preocupada, queria volver a Phoenix. Pero todo va bien, la he convencido de que se mantenga alejada.

-noa aseguraremos de que este bien, no te preocupes.

Le di la espalda para que no me viera la cara.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en un folio en blanco. Me acerque con un plan ya formado.

-Sango- dije- si escribo una carta para mi madre ¿se la daras? Uiero decir si se la pudes dejar en casa.

-sin duda, Kagome- respondio.

Me dirigi a mi mesa de noche para escribir.

-Inuyasha...-garabatee.

Me temblaba tanto la mano que apenas era legible.

_Te quiero. Lo siento michisimo. Tiene a mi madre en su poder y he de intentarlo a pesar de saber que no funcionara. Lo siento mucho, muchisimo._

_No t enfades con Sango y Miroku. Si consigo escaparme de ellos sera un milagro. Dales las gracias de mi parte, en especial a sango, por favor._

_Y te lo suplico, por favor, no lo sigas. Creo que eso es precisamente lo que quiere. No podria soportar que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa,especialmente tu. Por favor, es lo unico que te pido. Hazlo por mi._

_Te quiero. Perdoname._

_Kagome_

Doble la carta con cuidado y selle el sobre. Ojala que lo encontrara. Solo podia esperar que l entendiera y me hiciera caso, aunque solo fuera por esta vez.

Y tambien selle cuidadosamente mi corazon.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HASTA AQUI OTRO EMOIONANTE CAPITULO DE CREPUSCULOOOO

JEJEJEJEJE

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, DE VERDAD Y QUIERO AGRADECER A: heroprincess, KagomeHB, kiame, Naunet-inuxkag-, Aome294, elisabeth-236, Numa-chan hanyou, gabita, Marcia Belldandy, KawaiiDany-chan, kagome taisho higurashi, kagome yumika, InuAome

Y BUENO, A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABEIS DEJADO REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERO QUE ME SIGAIS DEJANDO REVIEWS NO? PLISS

HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	22. Chapter 22

CRUEPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

22) El juego del escondite.

Todo el pavor, la desesperación y la devastación de mi corazon habian requerido menos tiempo de lo que habia pensado. Las minutos transcurrian con mayor lentitud. Miroku aun no habia regresado cuando me reuni con Sango. Me atemorizaba permanecer con ella en la misma habitación- por miedo a lo que pudiera adivinar- tanto como rehuirla, por el motivo.

Crei que mis pensamientos torturados y volnurables harian que fuera incapaz de soprenderme por nada, pero me sorprendi de verdad cuando la vi doblarse sobre el escritorio, aferrandose al borde con ambas manos.

-¿Sango?

Su rostro tenia una epresion vacia y aturdida de su mirada. De repente pense en mi madre. ¿era ya demasiado tarde?

Me apresure a acuir junto a ella y sin pensarlo, extendi la mano para tocar la suya.

-¡Sango!- exclamo Miroku con voz temblorosa.

Este ya se hallaba a su lado, justo detrás de ella, cubriendole las manos con las suyas y soltando la presa que la aferraba a la mesa.

-¿Qué ves?- exigio saber.

Ella aparto el rostro de mi y lo hundio en el pecho de Miroku.

-Kagome- dijo Sango.

-estoy aquí- replique.

Pero en eso comprendi que no me hablaba a mi, sino que habia respondido a la pregunta de Miroku.

-¿Qué has visto?- inquiri.

Miroku me estudio con atención. Mantuve la expresión ausente y espere. Estaba confuso y su mirada iba del rostro de Sango al mio mientras sentia el caos...yo habia adivinado lo que acababa de ver Sango.

Senti que un remanso de tranquilidad se instalaba en mi interior, y celebre la intervención de Miroku, ya que me ayudaba a tener mis emociones bajo control.

Sango tambien se recobro y al final, con voz sosegada y convincente dijo:

-en realidad nada. Solo la misma habitación de ants.

Por ultimo me miro con expresión dulce y retraida antes de preguntar:

-¿quieres desayunar?

-no, tomare algo en el aeropuerto.

Tambien yo me sentia mas tranquila. Me fui al baño a darme una ducha. Por un momento crei que Miroku habia compartido su poder conmigo, a que percibi la desesperacion de Sango, desesperación porque yo saliera de la habitación y ella se pudiera quedar a solas con Miroku. De ese modo le podria contar que se estaban equivocando, que iban a fracasar...

El pacifico estado de animo en que Miroku me habia sumido cumplio su cometido y me ayudo a planear mejor.

Cuando nos marchamos a las siete Sango se sento con Miroku al frente, apoyando la espalda a la puerte mirando a Miroku. Aunque a veces me daba miradas desde detrás de sus gafas de sol.

-¿Sango?

-¿si?

-¿Cómo funcionan tus visiones? Inuyasha me dijo que no eran definitivas, que las cosas podian cambiar.

-si, las cosas pueden cambiar...-murmuro- algunas visiones se aproximan a la verdad mas que otras, como la prediccion metereologica. Resulta mas difícil con los hombres. Solo veo el curso que van a tomar las cosas cuando estan sucediendo. El futuro cambia por completo una vez que cambian la decisión tomada o efectuan otra nueva, por pequeña que sea.

Asenti con gesto pensativo.

-por eso no pudiste ver a Naraku en Phoenix hasta que no decidio venir aquí.

-si.

Y tampoco me vio en la habitación de los espejos hasta que decidi reunirme con el. De modo que los dos iban a redoblar la vigilancia a raiz de la vision de Sango. La situación se estaba volviendo imposible

La suerte se puso de mi parte cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, o tal vez solo habian mejorado mis poibilidades. El avion de Inuyasha iba a aterrizar en la terminal cuatro, la mas grande de todas. Sin duda era la terminal que mas me convenia- la mas grande y de mayo confucion- y en el nivel tres habia una puerte que posiblemente seria mi unica oportunidad.

Aparcamos y nos los guie por la terminal. Sango y miroku estudiaban la llegada de los vuelos.

Esperaba mi oportunidad con impaciencia, incapaz de evitar que mi pie tabaleara en el suelo. Nos sentamos y Sango y Miroku fingian mirar a la gente, pero me miraban a mi. Ambos seguian todos mis movimientos. Me sentia desesperada. ¿podria arriesgarme a correr¡se atrevian a impedirme que me escapara en un lugar publico como este¿o simplemente me seguirian?

Saque de mi bolso la carta que habia escrito y lo puse sobre el bolso de Sango; esta me miro sorprendida.

-mi carta- le explique.

Asintio con la cabeza e introdujo el sobre en el bolso de la solapa, de modo que Inuyasha lo encontraria pronto.

Los minutos transcurrian e iba acercandose el aterrizale del avion en que viajaba Inuyasha.

Sango se ofrecio varias veces para acompañarme a desayunar.

-mas tarde- le dije- todavía no.

Estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar el panel de llegadas. Solo me quedaban treinta minutos ya que su vuelo se adelanto diez, por lo que se me acababa el tiempo.

-creo que me apetece comer ahora- dije rapidamente.

Sango se puso en pie.

-ire contigo.

-¿te importa que venga Miroku en tu lugar?-pregunte- me siento un poco...- no termine la frase.

Miroku se levanto. La mirada de Sango era confusa, pero comprobe que no sospechaba nada. Ella debia atribuir la alteración de su vision a una maniobra del rastreador y no a una traicion mia.

Miroku camino junto a mi, con las manos en mis riñones, como si me estuviera guiando. Mostre desinteres por las primeras cafeterias, ya que buscaba un baño en particular.

-¿te importa?- pregunte- solo sera un momento.

-aquí estare- me dijo.

Eche a correr cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de mi. Recorde aquella ocasión en la que me extracio porque tenia dos salidas. Solo tenia que dar un salto para entrar en un ascensor. Baje por el ascensor .

Sali disparada en cuanto abrieron las puertas, a pesar de los murmullos de enojo que oi a mis espaldas. Anduve con lentitud cuando pase por delante de los guardias.

No tenia forma de saber si Miroku ya me estaba buscando. Solo dispondría de unos segundos si seguia mi olor. Estuve a punto de estrellarme contra los cristales de las puertas automaticas.

No habia ni un solo taxista a la vista. No me quedaba tiempo. Sango y miroku estarian apunto de descubrir mi fuga, y me localizarian pronto.

Al fina cogi el autobús del hotel Hyatt. Me sentia tan mal por todo lo que estaba haciendo. Pero todavía me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

La suerte siguió sonriendome. Al llegar al hotel consegui un taxi muy rapido.

Le indique al taxista las señales de mi madre.

-necesito llegar aquí lo mas pronto posible.

-pero esto esta en Scottsdale- se quejo.

Arroje cuatro billtes de veinte.

-¿es esto suficiente?

-si, claro, chica, sin problema.

Durante el viaje intentaba mantenerme serena y pensar en todo lo que tenia que hacer. No merecia la pena permitirme mas miedo ni ansiedad.

Asi pues cerre los ojos y pase los veine minutos de camino creyendome que estaba con Inuyasha en vez de dejarme llevar por el panico.

Imagine que me habia quedado en el aeropuerto a la espera de su llegada. Visualice como me pondría de puntillas para verle el rostro lo antes posible, y la rapidez con la que esquivaria a la gente. Entonces, tan impaciente como siempre, yo recorreria a toda prisa los metros que me separaban de el para acobijarme en sus brazos, al fin a salvo.

Me pregunte donde habriamos ido. A algun lugar del norte donde el pudiera salir durante el dia o quizas a algun paraje remoto en el que nos hubieramos tumbado al sol, juntos otra vez. Me lo imagine el la playa con su piel destellando como el mar. No me importaba cuanto tiempo tuieramos que ocultarnos. Quedarme encerrada en una habitación con el, seria el paraíso, con la cantidad de preguntas que tenia que hacerle. Podria estar hablando con el para siempre, sin dormir, sin separarme jamas de el.

Vislumbre con toda claridad su rostro que casi podia oir su vos, y en ese momento, a pesar del horror y la desesperanza, me sentia feliz. Estaba tan inmersa en mi sueño escapista que perdi la nocion del tiempo.

Al llegar subi corriendo, abri la puerta y fui junto al telefono. En la pizarrablanca de al lado habia un numero de diez digitos. Pulse los botone y espere una respuesta.

-hola Kagome- contesto Naraku- lo has hecho muy deprisa. Estoy impresionado.

-¿se encuentra bien mi madre?

-esta estupendamente. No te preocupes, kagome, no tengo nada contra ella. A menos que no vengas sola, claro.

-estoy sola.

-muy bien. ¿conoces el estudio de ballet e la vuelta de tu casa?

-si, se como llegar.

-bien, entonces te vere pronto.

Colgue.

Sali corriendo del cuarto y me dirigi al estudio. Cuando llegue:

El estudio estaba vacio y su emperatura era fresca. Se podia oir el aire acondicionado. El aula del oeste estaba a oscuras y podia verla a traves de una ventana abierta con vistas a esa sala. El aula del este estaba iluminada a pesar de tener la cortinas cerradas.

Se apodero de mi un miedo que me dejo paralizada.

Entonces la voz de mi madre me llamo con el ismo tono de panico e histeria.

-¿kagome¿kagome?- fui hasta la puerta- ¡kagome, me has asustado!- continuo hablando mientras yo entraba en el aula- ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca mas!

Recorri con la vista y vi de donde provenia la voz.

Alli estaba ella en el televisor, alborotandome el pelo con alivio. Era el vidio de una de nuestras vacaciones.

Me volvi lentamente. Inmóvil, Naraku estaba de pie junto a la salida de emergencia. Sostenia en la mano el mando a distancia. Nos miramos y el sonrio.

Camino hacia mi y paso muy cerca y dejo el mando junto la tele.

-lamento esto, Kagome, pero ¿acaso no es mejor que tu madre no se haya visto implicada en este asunto?- dijo con voz cortes y amables.

-si- conteste llena de alivio.

-no pareces enfaada porque te haya engañado.

-no lo estoy.

La euforia me habia infundido coraje. ¿Qué importaba a todo? Pronto habria terminado y nadie haria daño a Shizu y mi madre, nunca tendrian que pasar miedo.

-¡que extraño! Lo piensas de verdad- sus ojos me examinaron con integres- he de conceder a vuestro aquelarre que vosotros, los humanos, podeis resultar bastante interesantes. Supongo que obsrvaros debe ser toda una atracción. Y lo que parece es que muchos de vosotros no teneis conciencia de lo interesante que sois.

Se encontraba a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados, mirandome. Tenia un aspecto muy corriente, no habia nada destacable en sus facciones ni en su cuerpo.

-supongo que ahora me diras que tu novio te vengara.

-no, no lo creo. De hecho, le pedi que no lo haga

-¿y que te ha contestado?

-no lo se. Le deje una carta.

-¿una carta¡Que romantico!- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿y crees que te hara caso?

-eso espero.

-Humm. Bueno, en tal caso, tenemos expectativas distintas. Como ves, esto ha sido demasiado facil, muy rapido. Para serte sincero, me siento decepcionado. Y despues de todo, solo he necesitado un poco de suerte.

Espere en silencio.

-hice que Kagura averiguara mas cosas de ti, cuando no pudo atrapar a tu padre. Carecia de sentido darte caza por todas partes, mientras podia esperar en un lugar. Por eso despues de hablar con Kagura, vine a visitar a tu madre. Te habia oido que regresabas a tu casa. Al principio, ni se me ocurrio que lo dijeras en serio, pero luego lo estuve pensando. ¡que predecibles sois los humanos! Os gusta estar en un entorno conocido, en un lugar que os infunda seguridad. ¿a caso no seria una estratagema perfecta si te persiguieramos acudieras al ultimo lugar en el que deberias estar, es decir, donde habias dicho que ibas?

pero claro no estaba seguro, solo era una corazonada. Habitualmente las suelo tener sobre las presas que cazo. Bueno al llegar a la casa de tu madre escuche el mensaje, la verdad que no era relevante tener tu telefono si no estabas cerca.

entonces tu novio, toma un avion a Phoenix. Kagura estaba vigilandolos y asi fue como me confirmo mis sospechas.

demasiado facil, como ves. En realidad, nada que este a mi altura. En fin, espero que tu novio no te haga caso. Se llama Inuyasha ¿verdad?

No conteste.

-¿te molestria mucho que yo tambien le dejara una carta a tu Inuyasha?

Dio un paso atrás y prendio una videocámara.

-lo siento, pero dudo que se vaya a resistir darme caza despues de que vea esto. Y no quiero que se pierda nada. Todo esto es por el, claro. Tu simplemente eres unahuman, que desafortunadamente estaba en el sitio equivocado y en el momento equivocado y podria añadir tambien que en compañía de la gete equivocada.

Dio un paso hacia mi sonriendo.

-antes de que empecemos...

Sentia nauseas en el estomago mientras habalaba. Esto era algo que yo no habia previsto.

-hay algo que me gustaria restregarle algo en las narices de tu novio. La solucion fue obvia desde el principioy temi que tu Inuyasha se percatara y lo echara todo a perder. Me paso una vez, ah, si, hace siglos. La primera y unica vez que se me escapo una presa.

el vampiro que tan estupidamente se habia encariñado con aquella insinificante presa hizo la eleccion que tu Inuyasha era demasiado debil para hacer. Cuando aquel viejo estupido supo que iba detrás de su amiguita, la rapto del sanatorio mental de donde el trabajaba y la libero de la unica forma que tenia para ponerla a salvo. La pobre criatura ni siquiera noto el dolor. Habia permanecido encerrada en el agujero de su celda demasiado tiempo. Cien años antes la habrian quemado en la hogera por sus visiones, pero en el siglo XIX te llevaba al psiquiatrico y te administraban tratamiento de electrochoque. Cuando abrio los ojos fortalecida por su nueva juventud, fue como si nunca antes hubiera visto el sol. El viejo la convirtió en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces yo ya no tenia ningun aliciente para tocarla- suspiro- en venganza mate al viejo.

-Sango- dije en voz baja y atonita.

-si, tu amiguita. Me sorprendio verla en el claro. Supuse que su aquelarre obtendría alguna ventaja de esta experiencia. Yo te tengo a ti y ellos la tienen a ella. La uinica victima que se me ha escapao, todo un honor, la verdad.

y tenia un olor realmente delicioso. Aun lamento no haberla podido probar...olia incluso mejor que tu. Perdoname, no quiero ofenderte, tu hueles francamente bien. Un poco floral, creo...

Dio otro paso en mi direccion hasta situarse a poca distancia. Levanto un mechon de mi pelo y lo olio con delicadeza. Entonces, lo volvio a dejar y me toco la garganta. Alzo la mano y me acario la mejilla con curiosidad.

-no- murmuro para si- no lo entiendo- suspiro- en fin, supongo que deberiamos continuar. Luego podre telefonear a tus amigos y decirles donde te pueden encontrar, a ti y a mi mensajito.

Ahora me sentia mal. Supuse que iba ser doloroso, lo veia en sus ojos. No se conformaria con ganar, alimentarse y desaparecer. El final rapido con que yo contara, no se produciria. Empezaron a temblarme las rodillas y temi carme de un momento a todo.

El cazador comenzo a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Entonces se echo hacia atrás y se agazapo en una postura que reconoci de inmediato. Y sonrio aun mas dejando ver sus dientes.

No pude evitarlo, intente correr aun sabiendo que seria inútil y que mis rodillas estaban debiles. Me invadio el panico.

Lo tue delante de mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Actuo tan rapido que no vi si eran las manos o los pies. Un golpe demoledor impacto en mi pecho y me senti volar hacia atrás, hasta sentir el crujir del cristal cuando mi cabeza se estrello contras los espejos.

Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir dolor. Ni siquiera podia respirar.

Se acerco muy despacio.

-esto hara un efecto muy bonito- dijo con voz amable- pense que esta habitación crearia un efecto visualmente dramatico para mi película. Por eso escogi este lugar para encontrarnos. Es perfecto¿a que si?

Le ignore mientas gateaba de mies y manos en unintento de arrastrarme hasta otra puerta.

Se abalanzo contra mi y me pateo la pierna. Oi el espantoso chasquido antes de sentirlo, pero luego lo sentí y no pude reprimir un grito de agonia. El permanecio junto a mi sonrinte.

-¿te gustaria considerar tu ultima petición?- me pregunto con amabilidad.- ¿sigues sin querer que Inuyasha intente encontrarme?

-no- dije con voz ronca- no, Inuyasha no lo hagas...

Entonces algo me impacto en la cara y me arrojo de nuevo contra los espejos.

Por en cima del dolor de la pierna senti el filo cortante del cristal rasgarme el cuero cabelludo. En ese momento un liquido caliente y humedo empezo a extenderse por mi pelo a una velocidad alarmante. Note como empapaba el hombro de mi camiseta. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago a causa del dolor.

A travez de la nausea y el vertigo, atisbe algo que me dio un ultimo hilo de esperanza. Los ojos de Naraku, que poco antes solo mostraban interes, ahora ardian con una incontrolable necesidad. Mi sangre lo estaba enloqueciendo de la sed. Noimportaban ya cuales fueran las intenciones originales, no se podia refrenar mucho tiempo.

Ojala fuera rapido a partir de ahora, todo lo que podia esperar es que la prdida de la sangre se llevara mi conciencia con ella. Se me cerraban los ojos.

Oi el grunido final del cazador como si proviniera debajo del agua. Pude ver a travez del tunel en el que se habia convertiado mi vision, como una sombra oscura caia sobre mi. Entonces se me cerraron los ojos y me deje ir.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLAAAAAAAAA A TODOS QUE AL ESTAN????

POR LO QUE VEO EN SUS REVIEWS VEO QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO MUCHO MI FIC Y QUE LES INTERESA MUCHO, NO?

BUENO, AQUI LES TRAJE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PARA QUE VEAN QUE SOY BUENA, JEJEJE

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO LOS OTROS CAPITULOS

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO

AH! Y abril-chan MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC BIENVENIDA AL CLUB, JEJE INCREIBLE QUE TE LO HAYAS LEIDO EN UN DIA Y COMO PUEDES VER HE SEGUIDO MUY RAPIDO MI FIC NO? JEJE

BUENO, PARA QUE LO SEPAS TU Y COMO RECORDATORIO A LAS DEMAS YO SIEMPRE PUBLICO MIS FICS UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA.

Y COMO ULTIMO COMENTARIO ASI LOS DEJO TRANQUILOS, ESPERO QUE LEAN MI NUEVO FIC "DUEÑO DEL DESEO" LO HE HECHO BASANDOME EN UN LIBRO ASI QUE LA IDEA NO ES MIA. ESPERO QUE LO LEAN.

MUCHAS GRACIAS, CUIDENSE


	23. Chapter 23

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

23) El angel

Mientas iba a la deriva soñe.

En un lugar donde flotaba, debajo de las aguas negras, oi el sonido mas feliz que mi mente podia conjurar, el mas hermoso, el unico que podia elevarme el espiritu y a la vez, el mas espantoso. Era otro gruñido, un rugido salvaje y profundo, impregnado de la mas terrible ira.

El dolor agudo que traspasaba mi mano me trajo de vuelta, casi hasta la superficie, ero no era un camino de regreso lo bastante amplio para que me permitiera abrir los ojos.

Entonces, supe que estaba muerta...

...porque oi la voz de un angel pronunciando mi nombre atravez del agua densa, llamandome el unico cielo que yo anhelaba.

-¡oh, no, Kagome, no!- grito la voz horrorizada del angel.

Se produjo un ruido, un terrible tumulto que me asusto detrás de aquel sonido anhelado. Un gruñido grave y despiadado, un sonido seco, espantoso y un lamento lleno de agonia, que repentinamente se quebro...

Yo en cambio decidi concentrarme en la voz del angel.

-¡kagome, por favor¡kagome escuchame; por favor, por favor, Kagome, por favor!- suplicaba.

Si, quise responderle. Queria decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba los labios.

-¡Inutaisho!- llamo el angel- ¡Kagome, Kagome, no, oh, no, por favor, no, no!

El angel comenzo a sollozar sin lagrima.

Senti un punto de dolor aladrarme la cabeza. Dolia mucho, pero entonces, otros dolores se presentaron. Y grite intentando respirar aire.

-¡Kagome!- grito el angel.

-ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda- explicaba una voz tranquila- echa una ojeada a su pierna, esta rota.

El angel reprimio en los labios un aullido de ira.

Senti una punzada aguda en el costado. Aquel lugar no era el cielo, mas bien no. Habia demasiado dolor aquí para que lo fuera.

-y me temo que tambien lo estan algunas costillas- comento la voz tranquila.

Aquellos dolores agudos iban remitiendo. Sin embargo, parecio uno nuevo, una quemazon en la mano que nulaba todos los demas.

Alguien me estaba quemando.

-Inuyasha- intente decirle, pero mi voz sonaba pastosa y debil. Ni yo era capaz de entenderme.

-Kagome, te vas a poner bien. ¿puedes oirme, Kagome? Te amo.

-inuyasha- lo intente de nuevo, con voz mas clara.

-si, estoy aquí.

-me duele-me queje.

-lo se Kagome, lo se- entonces le escuche preguntar a lo lejos- ¿no puedes hacer nada?

-mi maletin, por favor...no respires, Sango, eso te ayudara- aseguro Inutaisho.

-¿sango?- gemi.

-esta aquí, fue ella la que supo donde estabas.

-me duele la mano- intente decirle.

-lo se, Kagome, Inutaisho te administrara algo para que te calme el dolor.

-¡me arde la mano!- consegui gritar. Saliendo de la oscuridad.

La voz de Inuyasha sonaba asustada.

-¿Kagome?

-¡Inutaisho¡la mano!

-la ha mordido.

La voz de Inutaisho habia perdido la calma, estaba horrorizado. Oi como Inuasha se quedaba sin respiración, del espanto.

-Inuyasha, tienes que hacerlo- dijo Sango , cerca de mi cabeza; sus dedos frios me limpiaron las lagrimas.

-¡no!- rugio el.

-Sango- gemi.

-hay otra posibilidad- intervino Inutaisho.

-¿Cuál?- suplico Inuyasha.

-intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia.

Mientras Inutaisho hablaba podia sentir como aumentaba la presion en mi cabeza, y algo ponchaba y tiraba de mi piel. El dolor de eso me probocaba la desaparición ante la quemazon de mi mano.

-¿funcionara?- Sango parecia tensa.

-no lo se- reconocio Inutaisho- pero hay que darse prisa.

-Inutaisho, yo...-Inuyasha vacilo- no se si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.

La angustia habia aparecido de nuevo en la voz del angel.

-sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Inuyasha. No puedo ayudarte. Dbemos cortar la hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre.

Me retorci prisionera de esta ardiente tortura.

-¡Inuyasha!- grite me di cuenta de que habia cerrado los ojos. Los abri desesperada para ver a Inuyasha, y alli estaba. Por fin pude ver su cara perfecta, mirandome fijamente, crispada en una mascara de indecisión y pena.

-Sango, encuentra algo para entablillarle la pierna- Inuyasha seguia sobre mi, haciendo algo sobe mi cabeza.- Inuyasha has de hacerlo ya o sera demasiado tarde.

El rostro de Inuyasha se veia demacrado. Le mire a los ojos y sus dudas de se convirtieron en decisión. Apreto la mandibula y sus dedos cogieron mi mano. Entonces se inclino sobre ella y sus labios apretaron contra mi piel.

El dolor empeoro. Me debati entre las manos heladas qe me sujetaban. Oi hablar a Sango que intenteaba calmarme. Algo pesado me inmovilizo la pierna contra el suelo e Inutaisho me sujeto la cabeza en el torno de sus brazos.

Entonces deje de moverme según la mano se me iba entumeciendo.

Y mientras el dolor desaparecia intentaba manetenerme consciente.

-Inuyasha- intente decir.

-esta aquí a tu lado, Kagome.

-quedate, Inuyasha quedate conmigo.

-Aquí estoy.

Parecia agotado pero triunfante. Suspire satisfecha. El fuego se habia apagado y los otros dolores habian mitigado.

-¿has extraido toda la ponzoña?- pregunto Inutaisho?

-la sangre esta limpia- dijo Inuyasha con serenidad- puedo sentir el sabor de la morfina.

-¿kagome?- me llamo Inutaisho.

Hice un esfuerzo por contestarlo.

-¿Mmm?

-¿ya no notas la quemazon?

-no- suspire- gracias Inuyasha.

-te quiero- contesto el.

-lo se- inspire el aire, me sentia tan cansada...

Y entonces escuche mi sonido favorito sobre cualquier otro mundo: la risa tranquila de Inuyasha, temblando de alivio.

-¿kagome?- me pregunto Inutaisho.

Frunci el entrecejo, queria dormi.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde esta tu madre?

- en florida- suspie- me engaño, Inuyasha.

La indignación de mi voz sonaba lastimosamente debil... pero eso me lo recordo.

-Sango- intente abrir los ojos- Sango, el vidio...el te conocia, conocia tu procedencia.

-es hora de llevarsela- dijo Inutaisho.

-no, quiero dormir- proteste.

-duermete, mi vida, yo te llevare- me tranquilizo Inuyasha.

Y entonces me tomo en sus brazos, acunada contra su pecho, y flote, sin dolor ya.

Las ultimas palabras que oi, fueron:

-duermete ya, Kagome.

CONTINUAR...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

QUE TAL ESTAN?

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS.

NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE TENGA MAS DE 130 ES GENIAL.

Y PARA LOS SEGUIDORES DE MI FIC LES AVISOQUE SE ACERCA EL FINAL Y EN POCO TIEMPO PODRAN LEER EL FINAL DE ESTA ADAPTACION.

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO CON ESTE CAPITULO

MUCHOS BESOS

Kagome-1551


	24. Chapter 24

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

24) Punto muerto

Vi una deslumbrante luz nivea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Las luces brillantes que tenia sobre la cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba recostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Un molesto pitido sonaba desde algun lugar cercano. Esperaba que eso significara que estuviera viva. La muerte no podia ser tan incomoda

Unos tubos traslucidos se enroscaban alrededor de mis manos y debajo d la nariz tenia un objeto pegado. Alce la mano para quitarmelo

-no lo hagas.

Unos dedos helados me atraparon la mano.

-¿Inuyasha?

Ladee la cabeza y me encontre con su rostro exquisito a escasos centímetros del mio. Reposaba el menton sobre el extremo de mi almohada. Comprendi que seguia con vida, pero esta vez con gratitud y juvilo.

-¡ay, Inuyasha¡Cuánto lo siento!

-Shhh...-me callo- ahora todo esta en orden.

-¿Qué sucedió?

No conseguia recordarlo con claridad y mi mente parecia resistirse a recordar.

-estuve apunto de llegar tarde. Pude no haber llegado a tiempo- susurro con voz atormentada.

-¡que tonta fui! Crei que tenia a mi madre en su poder.

-nos engaño a todos.

-necesito telefonear a Shizu y mama.

-Sango los ha llamado. Shizuru esta aquí, bueno en el hospital.

-¿esta aquí?

Intente incorporarme, pero se agravo el mareo que tenia. Las manos de Inuyasha me empujaron suavemente hacia las almohadas.

-va a volver enseguida- me prometio- y tu necesitas permanecer en reposo.

-pero¿Qué le has dicho?- me aterre- ¿Por qué le has dicho que me habian hospitalizado?

-rodaste por dos tramos de escalera antes de caer por una ventana- hizo una pausa- has de admitir que pudo suceder.

Suspire y me dolio.

-¿Cómo estoy?

-tienes rota una pierna y cuatro costillas, algunas contusiones en la cabeza y moraduras por todo el cuerpo y has perdido mucha sangre. Te han efectuado varias transfusiones. No me gusta, hizo que olieras bastante mal durante un tiempo.

-eso debio suponer un cambio agradable para ti.

-no, me gusta como hueles.

-como lo conseguiste?- pregunte en voz baja.

De inmediato supo a que me referia.

-no estoy seguro.

Rehuyó la mirada de mis ojos y me cogio la mano bendada.

Espere pacientemente a que me contestara.

Suspiro sin devolverme la mirada.

-era imposible contenerse- susuro- imposible. Pero lo hice- alzo una mirada y esbozo una sonrisa- debe de ser que te quiero.

-¿no tengo un sabor tan bueno como mi olor?

Le devolvi la sonrisa.

-mejor aun, mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-lo siento- me disculpe.

-tienes mucho por lo que disculparte.

-¿Por qué deberia disculparme?

-por estar a punto de apartarte de mi para siempre.

-lo siento- le pedi perdon otra vez.

-se porque lo hiciste- su voz resultaba reconfortante- sigue siendo una locura, por supuesto. Deberias haberme esperado, deberias habermelo dicho.

-no me hubieras dejado ir.

-no- se mostro de acuerdo- no te hubiera dejado.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

Inuyasha se preocupo de inmediato.

-Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué le ocurrio a Naraku?

-Sesshomaru y Miroku se encargaron de el despues de que te lo quitase de encima- concluyo Inuyasha.

Aquello me confundio.

-no vi a ninguno de los dos alli.

-tuvieron que salir de allí...habia demasiado olor a sangre.

-pero Sango e Inutaisho...- dije maravillada.

-ya sabes, ambos te quieren.

De repente recorde algo.

-¿ha visto Sango la cinta de video?

-si- una nota de odio aparecio en la voz de Inuyasha.

-Sango vivio siempre en la oscuridad, por eso no recordaba nada.

-lo se y ahora, ella por fin lo entiende todo- su voz sonaba tranquila.

Intente acariciarle la cara con mi mano libre, pero algo me lo impidio. Al bajar la mano vi una via intravenosa.

-¡ay!- exclame con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado.

-¡agujas!- explique mientras apartaba la vista de la via.

-¡te asustan las agujas!- murmuro Inuyasha para si mismo- ¿un vampiro sadico que pretende torturarla hasta la muerte? Claro, sin problemas, ella se escapa para reunirse con el. Pero una via intravenosa en otra cosa...

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me alegraba saber que al menos su reaccion estaba libre de dolor. Decidi cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

Me miro fijamente; confundido al principio y herido despues.

-¿quieres que me vaya?

-¡no!- proteste, aterrada solo de pensarlo- no, lo que queria decir es ¿Por qué cree mi madre que estas aquí? Necesito tener preparada mi historia antes de que ella vuelva.

-ah. He venido a Phoenix para hacerte entrar en razon y convencerte de que vuelvas a Forks- abrio los ojos contal sinceridad y seriedad que estuve a puno de creermelo- aceptaste verme y acudiste en coche hasta el hotel en que me alojaba con Inutaisho y Sango. Yo estaba bajo la supervicion paterna, por supuesto, pero te tropezaste de camino a mi habitación y bueno, ya sabes el resto. No necesitas acordarte de ningun detalle mas, aunque dispones de una magnifica excusa para poder liar un poco los aspectos mas concretos.

Lo pense durante un instante.

-esa historia tiene algunos flecos, como la rotura de creistales...

-en realiad no. Sango se ha divertido un poco preparando pruebas. Se ha puesto mucho cuidado en que todo parezca convincente. Probablemente, podrías demandar al hotel si así lo quisiera. No tienes de que preocuparte- me prometio, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- tu unico trabajo es curarte.

No estaba atontada por el dolor ni la medicacion como para no reaccionar a sus caricias. El indicador del _holter_ al que estaba conectada comenzo a moverse incontroladamente. Ahora, el no era el unico en oir el erratico latido de mi corazon.

-esto va a resultar emarazoso- musite.

Rio entre dientes y me miro.

-humm...me pregunto si...

Se inclino lentamente. El pitido se accelero de forma salvaje antes e que sus labios me rozaran, pero cuando lo hicieros con una dulce pasion, se detuvo.

Torcio el gesto.

-parece que debo tener contigo aun mas cuidado que de costumbre...

-todabia no habia terminado de besarte- me queje- no me obligues a ir a por ti.

Esbozo una amplia sonrisa y se inclino para besarme suavemente en los labios. El monitor enloquecio.

Pero en ese momento, los labios se tensaron y se aparto.

-me ha parecido oir a tu madre.

-no te vayas.

Senti una oleada irracional de panico. No podia dejarle marchar...podria volver a desaparecer. Inuyasha leyo el terror de mis ojos en un instante y me prometio solemnemente:

-no lo hare- entonces sonrio- me voy a echar una sista.

Desde la dura silla de plastico hasta un sillon a los pies de mi cama. Se tumbo de espaldas y cerro los ojos. Se quedo totalmente quieto.

-que no se te olvide respirar- susurre con sarcasmo.

Suspiro profundamente sin abrir los ojos.

Entonces entro mi madre.

-¡mama!- susurre.

Se percato de la figura inmóvil de Inuyasha sobre el sillon y se acerco a mi lado.

-nunca se aleja de ti ¿verdad?- musito.

-mama¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Mi madre me abrazo.

-Kagome, me sentia tan mal...

-lo siento, mama, pero ahora todo va bien. No pasa nada.

-estoy muy contenta de que al fin hayas abierto los ojos.

Se sento al borde de mi cama.

De pronto me di cuenta de que no sabia que dia era.

-¿Qué dia es?

-es viernes, has pasado demasiado tiempo desmayada.

-¿viernes?

- te han mantenido sedada bastantes horas. Tenias muchas heridas.

-lo se.

-has tenido suerte de que estuviera alli el doctor Taisho. Es un hombre encantador, aunque muy joven. Se parece mas a un modelo que un medico...

-¿has conocido a Inutaisho.

-y a Sango, la hermana e Inuyasha. Es una joven adorable.

-lo se.

Se giro para mirar a Inuyasha, que seguia sin moerse.

-no me habias dicho que tenias buenos amigos en Forks.

Me encogi de hombros y luego me queje.

-¿Qué te duele?

Los ojos de Inuyasha se centraron en mis ojos.

-estoy bien- le asegure- ero debo acordarme de no moverme.

Inuyasha volvio a reclinarse y sumirse en un falso sueño.

-¿Cómo esta Phil?

-en Florida. No te imaginas. Llegaron las bunas noticias antes de irnos.

-¿ha firmado?

-si¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-es estupendo, mama.

-Jacksonville te va a gustar mucho. Me preocupe un poco cuando Phil empezaba a hablar de ir a Akron, con toda la nieve y el mal tiempo, ya sabes como odio el frio. Pero alli siempre luce el sol. Hemos encontrado una casa de primera, tendras tu cuarto y tu baño...

-aguarda un momento mama- le interrumpi. Inuyasha mantuvo los ojos cerraos, pero parecia demasiado crispado para poder dar la impresión de que estaba dormido- ¿de que hablas? No voy a air a Florida. Vivo en Forks.

-pero a no tienes que seguir haciendolo.

-mama, quiero vivir en Forks. Ya me habia habituado al instituto, y tengo un par de amigas...- ella miro a Inuyasha, y decidi cambiar de tactica- ademas, Shizu me necesita. Esta muy solo y no sabe cocinar.

-¿quieres quedarte en Forks?- me pregunto aturdida. Entonces volvio a mirar a Inuyasha- ¿Por qué?

-te lo digo...el instituto...Shizu...

-Kagome tu odias Forks-me recordo.

-no es tan malo.

-¿se trata de ese chico?

-en parte, si- admiti- bueno¿no has tenido ocasión de hablar con Inuyasha?

- si y queria hablar contigo de eso.

Oh, oh.

-¿de que?

-creo que ese chico esta enamorado de ti- me acuso.

-eso creo yo tambien.

-¿y que sientes por el?

Suspire y mire hacia otro lado.

-estoy loca por el.

¡ya estaba dicho!

-bueno, parece muy buena persona y ¡valgame dios! Es increíblemente bien parecido, pero, Kagome, eres tan joven...

Hablaba con voz insegura.

-lo se, mama. No te preocupes. Solo es un enamoramiento de adolescente- la tranquilize.

-esta bien.

Entonces se giro y miro el reloj.

-¿tienes que marcharte?

-se supone que Phil llamara dentro de poco...no sabia que ibas a despertar.

-no pasa nada mama. No me quedo sola.

-pronto estare de vuelta. He estado durmiendo aquí, ya lo sabes.- anuncio, orgullosa.

-mama ¡no tenias porque hacerlo! Podias dormir en casa.

-estaba demasiado nerviosa- admitio- se ha cometido un delito en el vecindario y no me gustaba quedarme ahí sola.

-¿un delito?- pregunte alarmada.

-alguien irrumpio en la academia de baile y la quemo hasta los cimientos...¡no ha quedado nada! Dejaron un coche robado justo en frente. ¿te acuerdas, cuando ibas a bailar ahí cariño?

-me acuerdo- me estremeci e hice una mueca de dolor

- me puedo quedar, niña, si me necesitas.

-no, mama, voy a estar bien. Inuyasha estara conmigo.

Shizuru me miro como si ese fuera el motivo por el que queria quedarse.

-estare de vuelta a la noche.

Parecia una advertencia y de mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-te quiero mama.

-y yo tambien, Kagome. Procura tener mas cuidado al caminar. No quiero prederte.

Inuyasha continuo con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa se extendio por su rostro.

En eso entro una enfermera a revisar la maquinaria y mi madre se iba.

La enfermera estaba revisando la lectura del grafico impreso por mi _holter_.

-¿te has sentido alterada, corazon? Hay un momento en que tu ritmo cardiaco ha estado un poco alto.

-estoy bien- le asegure.

- le dire a la enfermera titulada que se encarga de ti que te has despertado. Vendra a verte enseguida.

Inuyasha estuvo a mi lao cuando ella cerro la puerta.

-¿robasteis un coche?

Arquee las cejas y el sonrio sin arrepentimiento.

-era un coche estupendo, muy rapido.

-¿Qué tal tu siesta?

-interesante- contesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-estoy sorprendido- bajo la mirada- crei que Florida y tu madre...crei que era eso lo que querias.

Lo mire con estupor.

-pero en Florida tendrias que permanecer dentro de una habitación todo el dia. Solo podrias salir de noche, como un autentico vampiro.

Casi sonrio, solo casi. Entonces su rostro se torno grave.

-me quedaria en Forks, Kagome, alli o en otro lugar similar- explico- en un sitio donde no te pueda causar mas daño.

Al principio no entendi lo que me queria decir. Pero despues lo entendi todo.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Contemplo mi rostro con recelo cuando un dolor que no tenia nada que ver con mis huesos rotos, uno infinitamente peor, amenazaba con aplastarme.

Otra enfermera entro. Inuyasha se quedo quieto mientras me rebisaba.

-¿no ncesitas mas calmantes cariño?

-no, no- masculle- no necesito nada.

No me podia permitir cerrar los ojos en ese momento.

-no hace falta que te hagas la valiente, cielo. Es mejor que no te estreses. Necesitas descansar.- ella espero y yo negue con la cabeza- de acerdo. Pulsa el boton si los necesitas.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, inuyasha puso sus manos en mi rostro. Le mire con ojos encendidos.

-Shhh...Kagome, calmate.

-no me dejes- implore.

-no lo hare- me prometio- ahora, relajate antes deque llame a que te seden.

Pero mi corazon no se sereno.

-Kagome- me acaricio el rostro con ansiedad- no pienso irme a ningun lado. Estare aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites.

-¿juras que no me vas a dejar?

Inuyasha puso sus manos en el lado opuesto de mi cara acerco su rostro al mio.

-lo juro.

El olor de su aliento me alivio. Continuo sosteniendome mientras me tranquilizaba.

-¿mejor?

-si.

Sacudio la cabeza y murmuro algo ininteligible. Crei entender la palabras reaccion exagerada

-¿Por qué has dicho eso¿te has cansado de tener que salvarme todo el tiempo¿quieres que me aleje de ti?

-no, no quiero estar sin ti Kagome, por supuesto que no. Se racional. Y tampoco tengo problema en salvarte de no ser por el hecho de que soy yo quien te pone en peligro... soy yo la razon por la que estas aquí.

-si, tu eres la razon. La razon por la que estoy aquí...viva.

-apenas- dijo con un hilo de voz- cubierta de vendas y escayola, y casi incapaz de movert.

-no me referia a la ultima vez que me has salvado. Estaba pensando en las otras, puedes elegir cual. Estaria criando malvas en el cementerio de Forks de no ser por ti.

-sin embargo, esa no es la peor parte. Ni verte ahí en el suelo, desmadejada y rota. Ni pensar que era demasiado tarde, ni oirte gritar de dolor...podria haber llevado todos esos insufribles recuerdos durante el resto de la eternidad. No, lo peor de todo es sentir, saber que no podria detenerme, creer que iba a ser yo mismo quien acabara contigo.

-pero no lo hiciste.

-pudo ocurrir con suma facilidad.

-prometelo- susurre.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes que.

Habia decidido mantener obstinado una negativa y yo me estaba enfadando.

-al parecer no tengo la suficiente voluntad para alejarme de ti, por lo que supongo que tendras que seguir tu camino...con independencia de que eso te mate o no.

No me lo habia prometido. Un hecho que yo no habia pasado por alto. Contuve el panico a duras penas.

-me has contado como lo evitaste...ahora quiero saber porque.

-¿Por qué?- repitio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué no te limitaste a dejar que se extendiera la ponzoña? A estas alturas, seria como tu.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron oscuros. Entonces comprendi que jamas habia tenido intencion de permitir que me enterase de aquello. Estaba sorprendido y furioso. Bufo.

No me iba a responder, eso estaba claro.

-soy la primera en admitir que carezco de experiencia en las relaciones. Pero parece logico que entre un hombre y una mujer ha de haber una cierta igualdad, uno de ellos no puede estar siempre lanzandose en picado para salvar al otro. Tienen que poder salvarse el uno al otro por igualdad.

Cruzo los brazos conteniendo su ira. Evidentemente, habia decidido no enfadarse conmigo. Esperaba poder avisar a Sango antes de que hablasen entre los dos.

-tu me has salvado- dijo en voz suave.

-no puedo ser siempre Lois Lane- insisti- yo tambien quiero ser Superman.

-no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo.

-yo creo que si.

-Kagome, no lo sabes. Llevo casi noventa años dando vueltas al asunto y sigo sin estar seguro.

-¿deseaias que Inutaisho no te hubiera salvado?

-no, eso no. Pero mi vida termino y no he empezado nada.

-tu eres mi vida. Eres lo unico que me doleria perder.

Asi iba a tener mas éxito. Resultaba facil admitir lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

-no puedo Kagome. No voy a ahacerte eso.

-¿Por qué no¡no me digas que es demasiado duro! Despues de hoy, supongo que en unos dias...da igual, despues, eso no seria nada.

-¿y el dolor?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

Palideci. No lo pude evitar. Recordaba esa sensación, el fuego en mis venas.

-ese es mi problema- dije- podre soportarlo.

-es posible llevar la avalentia hasta el punto de la locura.

-eso no es ningun problema. Tres dias. ¡que horror!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca cuando mis palabras le recordaron que estaba mas informada de lo que era su deseo. Le mire conteniendo el enfado.

-¿y que pasa con Shizu y Shizuru?

-mira eso tampoco importa- musite- Shizuru a efectuado las elecciones que le convenian...querria que yo hiciera lo mismo. Shizu es de goma, se recuperara, esta acostumbrado a ir a su aire. No puedo cuidar de ellos para siempre, tengo que vivir mi propia vida.

-exactamente- me atajo con brusquedad- y no sere yo quien le ponga fin.

-si esperas que este en mi lecho de muerte¡tengo noticias para ti¡ya estoy en el!

-te vas a recuperar.

Respirehondo para calmarme.

-no. No es asi.

-por supuesto que si. Tal vez te queden un par de cicatrices pero...

-te equivocas- insisti- voy a morir.

-de verdad Kagome. Vas a salir de aquí en cuestion de dias- ahora estaba preocupado- dos semanas a lo sumo.

-puede que no muera ahora, pero algun dia morire. Estoy mas cerca de ello cada minuto que pasa. Y voy a _envejecer_.

Fruncio el seño cuando comprendio mis palabras.

-se supone que la vida es así, que asi es como debe ser, como hubiera sido de no existir yo, y yo no deberia existir.

-eso es una estupidez. Es como si alguien a quien le a tocado la loteria dice ante de recoger el diner: mira dejemos las cosas como estan. Es mejor así y no lo cobra.

-dificilmente se me puede comparar con un premio de loteria.

-cierto. Eres mucho mejor.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-kagome, no vamos a discutir mas de este tema. Me niego a condenarte a una noche eterna. Fin del tema.

-me conoces muy poco si crees que esto se ha acabado.- le avise- no eres el unico vampiro que conozco.

-sango no se atreveria.

-Sango ya lo ha visto ¿verdad? Por eso te perturban las cosas que te dice. Sabe que algun dia voy a ser como tu...

-ella tambien se equivoca. Te vio muerta, pero eso tampoco a sucedido.

-jamas me veras apostar contra Sango.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo sin hablar solo mirandonos.

-Bueno¿Dónde nos deja eso?

Inuyasha se rio forzadamente.

-creo que se llama punto muerto.

Suspire.

-¡ay!- musite.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-estoy bien.

-no te creo.

-no me voy a dormir de nuevo.

-necesitas descansar. Tanto debate no es bueno para ti.

-asi que te rindes- insinue.

-buen intento.

Inuyasha llamo a la enfermera para que me pusiera mas sedantes.

-Kagome, tienes dolores y necesitas relajarte para curarte. ¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil? Ya no te van a poner mas agujas.

-no temo a las agujas- masculle- tengo miedo a cerrar los ojos.

Entonces esbozo esa sonrisa picara suya y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-te dije que no iba a irme a ninguna parte. No temas, estare aquí mientras eso te haga feliz.

-entonces es para simpre, ya lo sabes.

-vamos dejalo ya. Solo es un enamoramiento adolescentes.

-me sorprendo que Shizuru se lo tragara. Se que tu me conoces mejor.

-eso es lo hermoso de ser humano- me dijo- las cosas cambian.

Se me cerraron los ojos.

-no te olvides de respirar- le recorde.

La enfermera llego y me puso los sedantes y salio ya que algo frio y liso me acaricio.

-quedate- dije con dificultad.

-lo hare- pometio- como te dije me quedare mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que eso sea lo mejor para ti.

-no es lo mismo.

Se echo a reir.

-no te preocupes de eso ahora, Kagome. Podremos discutir cuando despiertes.

-vale.

Senti sus labios en mi oreja cuando susurro:

-Te quiero.

-yo, tambien.

-lo se- se rio.

Ladees la cabeza en busca de...adivino lo que perseguia y sus labios rozaron los mios con suavidad.

-gracias.

-siempre que quieras.

En realidad estaba perdiendo la consciencia por mucho que luchara, cada vez mas débilmente, contra el sopor. Solo habia una cosa que deseaba decirle.

-¿inuyasha?

-¿si?

-voy a apostar a favor de Sango.

Y entonces la noche se me echo encima.

FIN...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS!!!!  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS REVIEWS.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO DE MI FIC. "Crepusculo, Un amor peligroso"

ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO PERO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE LEER EL EPILOGO QUE PONDRE LA PROXIMA SEMANA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DADO SU APOYO, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ESPERAD AL LUNES Y LEEREIS EL EPILOGO.

CUIDAROS.

Kagome-1551


	25. Chapter 25

CREPUSCULO (Un amor peligroso)

Epilogo) Una ocasión especial

Inuyasha me ayudo a entrar en su coche. presto especial atención a las tiras de seda que adornaban mi vestido de gasa, las flores que el me acababa de poner en los rizos, cuidadosamente peinados y la escayola, de tan difícil manejo. Ignoro la mueca de enfado de mis labios.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirme de que va todo esto?

-me sorpende que aun no lo hayas adivinado- me lanzo una sonrisa burlona.

-ya te he dicho lo guapo que estas ¿no?- me asegure.

-si.

Volvio a sonreir. Hasta ese momento nunca lo habia visto vestido de negro, y el contraste con su piel palida convertia su belleza en algo irreal. No habia mucho que pudiera ocultar, me ponia nerviosa incluso el echo de que llevara un traje de etiqueta...

...aunque no tanto como mi propio vestido, o los zapatos.

-no voy a volver mas a tu casa si Sango e Izayoi siguen tratandome como una Barbie, como una cobaya cada vez que venga.

Estaba segura que no podia salir nada bueno de nuestras indumentarias. A menos que...pero me asustaba repetir esas palabras en mis suposiciones.

Me distrajo el timbre de un telefono. Inuyasha saco el movil y miro el numero.

-Hola Shizu

-¿Shizu?- pregunte con panico.

La experiencia vivida hace dos meses trajo consecuencias. Una de ella era que me habia vuelto hipersensible en mi relacion con la gente que amaba.

Sin embargo, la cautela de la voz de Inuyasha era harina de otro costal. Shizu se habia puesto algo difícil desde que regrese. Mi padre habia adquirido dos posturas. En lo que se referia a Inutaisho, sentia un agradecimiento que rozaba la adoración. Por otra parte, se obstinaba en responsabilizar a Inuyasha como principal culpable porque yo no me hubiera ido de casa de no ser por el. E Inuyasha estaba lejos de contradecirle.

Inuyasha se ladeo para mirarme al notar mi preocupación. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, lo cual alivio mi ansiedad.

Algo que le dijo Shizu le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos dilatados por la incredulidad me hicieron estremecer de miedo hasta que un amplia sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-¡me estas tomando el pelo!- se rio.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me ignoro

-¿Por qué no me dejas que hable con el?- siguiro con evidente placer. Espero durante unos segundos.

-hola, Houjo; soy Inuyasha Taisho- saludo con aparente educación, pero yo lo conocia lo bastante como para notar el tono de amenaza.

¿Qué hacia Houjo en mi casa? Cai en la cuenta de la terrible verdad poco a poco.

-lamento que se haya producido algun tipo de malentendido, pero Kagome no esta disponible esta noche. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona queno sea yo. No te ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada- dijo.

Cerro el telefono mientras por su rostro se extendia una ancha y estupida sonrisa.

Mi rostro y mi cuello enrojecieron de ira. No taba como las lagrimas producidas por la rabia me golpeaban los ojos.

Me miro sorprendido.

-¿me he extralimitado algo al final? No queria ofenderte.

Pase eso por alto.

-¡me llevas al baile de fin de cuerso!- grite furiosa.

Par ami vergüenza era bastante obvio. Nunca se me ocurrio que Inuyasha pensara hacerme pasar por esto ¿es que no me conocia de nada?

-no te pongas difícil Kagome.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-francamente Kagome ¿Qué otra cosa creias que ibamos a hacer?

Estaba avergonzada. Primero por no darme cuenta de lo evidente y luego por haberme pasado de la raya en mis suposiciones.

Habian adivinado que se estaba cociando algun acontecimiento, pero ¡el baile de fin de curso! Era lo ultimo que se me hubiera ocurrido.

-esto es comletamene ridiculo. ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto frustrado.

-¡porque estoy loca!

-kagome...

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo por mi- insistio.

Sus ojos derritieron toda mi furia. Era imposible luchar contra el cuando hacia ese tipo de trampas. Me rendi.

-bien. Me lo tomare con calma. Pero ya veras- adverti- en mi caso, la mala suerte se esta convirtiendo en un habito. Seguramente me rompere la otra pierna ¡mira este zapato¡es una trampa mortal!

-Humm. Recuerdame que le de las gracias a Sango esta noche.

-¿sango va a estar alli?- eso me consolo.

-Con Miroku, Sesshomaru...y Rin

-¿estaba Shizu al tanto de esto?

-claro- sonrio- pero al parecer Houjo no.

No sabia como Houjo se habia creado falsas expectativas. Excepto en los pocos dias soleados, Inuyasha y yo eramos inseparables en el instituto, sonde Shizu no podia interferir.

Al llegar al instituto, aparco al lado del coche de Rin. Llego a mi puerta y me la abrio, pero yo no me queria bajar.

Suspiro.

-hay que ver eres valiente como un leon cuando alguien quiere matarte, pero cuando se menciona el baile...

Trague saliva.

-Kagome, no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño, si si quiera tu mismo. Te prometo que voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

Lo pense un poco mejor y me senti mejor.

-asi que ahora...-dijo con dulzura- no puede ser tan malo.

Se inclino y me paso un brazo por la cintura y me apoye en su otra mano.

Cuando entramos en el gimnasio me entro la risa tonta. Habia por todos lados arcos con globos y las paredes estaban forradas por guirnaldas de papel.

-parece un escenario listo para rodar una película de terror- me rei por lo bajo.

-bueno-murmuro- desde luego hay vampiros presentes mas que de sobra.

Contemple la pista de baile y en el centro abia un espacio donde bailaban dos parejas. Habian preferido separarse de ellos. Nadie podia igualar la elegancia de Sesshomaru y Miroku, que vestian trajes de etiqueta clásicos. Sango que lucia un vestido de saten negro con cortes geometricos que dejaban al descubierto partes de su piel. Y Rin...bueno era Rin. Estaba increíble su estido de color purpura era señido mostraba un gran escote que llegaba a la cintura y dejaba la espalda descubierta. Me dieron pena todas las chicas de la habitación, incluida yo.

-¿quieres que eche el cerrojo a la puerta mientras masacras a todos esos incautos pueblerinos- susurre.

Inuyasha me miro.

-¿y de parte de quien te pondrias tu?

-oh, me pondría de parte de los vampiros, por supuesto.

Sonrio con renuencia.

-cualquier cosa con tal de no bailar.

-lo que sea.

Al final llegamos donde estaba su familia.

-Inuyasha- susurraba- de verdad no puedo bailar.

-no te preocupes tonta. Yo si puedo.- coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me levanto en vilo y deslizo sus pies debajo de los mios.

-me siento como si tuviera cinco años.

-no los aparentas.- me susurro.

Sango atrajo mi atención en una de las vueltas y me sonrio para infundirme valor. Le devolvi la sonrisa. Me soprendio darme cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando, aunque fuera un poco.

-de acuerdo, esto no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que habia pensado.

Pero Inuyasha miraba hacia la puerta con rostro enojado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Segui la direccion donde miraba y ahí estaba Jinenji Black que cruzaba la pista de baile hasta nosotros.

Inuyasha gruño muy bajito.

-_¡comportate!_- susurre.

La voz de Inuyasha sono caustica.

-quiere hablar contigo

En ese momento Jinenji llego donde nosotros lleno de vergüenza.

-hola, Kagome, esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-hola Jinenji- sonrei- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿puedo interrumpir?- pregunto indeciso mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

En respuesta Inuyasha se limito a dejarme en el suelo y dar un paso atrás.

-gracias- dijo Jinenji.

Inuyasha se limito a asentir y mirarme antes de marcharse.

-bueno¿como es que has venido esta noche?- pregunte.

-¿puesdes creer que mi padre me ha pagado veinte pavos para venir a tu fiesta?

-claro que si- musite- bueno, espero que al menos lo estes pasando bien ¿has visto algo que te haya gustado?

-si- admitio- pero esta comprometida.

Nos miramos un momento y desviamos la mirada.

-a proposito estas realmente guapa.

-vaya gracias. ¿y porque te pago Billy para que vinieras?

A Jinenji no le hizo gracia el cambio de tema.

-dijo que era un lugar seguro para hablar contigo. Te prometo que al viejo se le esta yendo la olla.

Me uni a su risa.

-de todos modos me prometio conseguirme el cilindro maestro que necesitaba si te daba un mensaje.

-en ese caso damelo. Me gustaria que lograras terminar tu coche.

-no te enfades ¿vale?

-no es posible que me enfade contigo Jinenji- le asegure- ni siquiera voy a enfadarme con Billy.

-bueno, es un tanto estupido...lo siento, Kagome, pero quiero que dejes a tu novio. Me dijo que te lo pidiera por favor

-sigue con sus supersticiones ¿verdad?

-si. Se vio abrumado cuando te hiciste daño en Phoenix. No se creyo que...

-me cai- le ataje.

-lo se.

-Billy cree que Inuyasha tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que me hiriera.- afirme.

Y me enfade.

-mira Jineji, se que probablemente Billy no se lo va a creer, pero quiero que al menos tu lo sepas. En realidad Inuyasha me salvo la vida. Me hubiera muerto de no ser por el y su padre.

-lo se- aseguro.

-Jinenji escucha, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto. En cualquier caso ya has cumplido con tu tarea¿de acuerdo?

-si.

-¿hay mas?

-olvidalo- mascullo- conseguire un trabajo.

-sueltalo y ya esta, Jinenji.

-es bastante desagradable.

-no te preocupes. Dimelo.

- vale...pero, ostras, es que suena tan mal...- movio la cabeza- me pidio que te dijera, pero no que te advirtiera... estaremos vigilando . El plural es suyo, no mio.

Al final me eche a reir.

-siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto, Jinenji.

-no me ha importado demasiado-sonrio- entonces¿le puedo decir que me has contestado que deje de meterse en tu asuntos de una vez?- pregunto esperanzado.

-no- suspire- agradeceselo de mi parte. Se que lo hace por mi bien.

La cancion termino y baje los brazos.

-¿quieres bailar otra vez, o te llevo a algun sitio?

-no es necesario Jinenji- respondio Inuyasha por mi- yo me hago cargo.

Jinenji se sobresalto y miro con los ojos como platos a Inuyasha que estaba a nuesro lado.

-eh, no te he oido llegar- mascullo- espro verte por ahí Kagome.

Sonrei.

-claro nos vemos luego.

-lo siento- dijo antes de irse.

Los brazos de Inuyasha me tomaron por la cintura en la siguiente cancion.

-¿te sientes mejor?- le tome el pelo.

-no del todo.

-no te enfades con Billy- suspire- se preocupa por mi solo por el bien de Shizu. No es nada personal.

-no estoy enfadado con Billy- me corrigió- pero su hijo me irrita.

Lo mire y vi que estaba serio.

-¿Por qué?

-en primer lugar, me ha hecho romper mi promesa.

Lo mire confundida y el me sonrio.

-te prometi que esta noche estaria contigo en todo momento.

-ah. Bueno, quedas perdonado.

-gracias, pero hay algo mas.

Espere pacientemente.

-te llamo guapa. Y eso es prácticamente un insulto con el aspecto que tienes hoy. Eres mucho mas que hermosa.

Me rei.

-tu punto de vista es un poco parcial.

-no lo creo. Ademas tengo una vista excelente.

Continuamos bailando y el me estrechaba mas hacia el.

-¿vas a explicarme ya el motivo de todo esto?- le pregunto.

Me busco con la mirada y me contemplo confundido.

Al final me cogio y me llevo a la puerta trasera del gimnasio. De pronto nos encontramos fuera del gimnasio, a la suave y fresca luz de un crepúsculo mortecino.

Me tomo en brazos cuando estuvimos solos. Atravesamos el umbrio jardin sin detenernos, hasta llegar a un banco. Se sento alli, acunandome contra su pecho. La luna me dejo ver que las facciones de Inuyasha eran severas y tenia los ojos turbados.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- le interrumpi.

Me ignoro sin apartar los ojos de la luna.

-el crepúsculo, otra vez- murmuro- otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el dia, siempre ha de acabar.

-algunas cosas no tienen porque acabar- musite.

Suspiro.

-te he traido al baile, porque no deseo que te pierdas nada, ni que mi presencia te prive de nada si esta en mi mano. Quiero que seas humana, que tu vida continue como lo habria hecho si yo hubiera muerto en 1918, tal y como deberia de haber sucedido.

Me estremeci al oir sus palabras.

-¿y en que extraña dimensión paralela habria asistido al baile alguna vez por mi propia voluntad? Si no fueras cien veces mas fuerte que yo, nunca habrias conseguido traerme.

Esbozo un amplia sonrisa, pero la alegria de esa sonrisa no llego a los ojos.

-tu misma has reconocido que no ha sido tan malo.

-porque estaba contigo.

Permanecimos inmoviles durante un minuto. Inuyasha contemplaba la luna y yo a el. Deseaba encontrar la orma de explicarle que poco interes tenia yo en llevara una vida humana normal.

-¿me contestarias si te pregunto algo?- inquirio, mirandome con una sonrisa.

-¿no lo hago siempre?

-prometeme que lo haras.

-de acuerdo.- supe que iba a arrepentirme.

-parecias sorprendida cuando supiste que te traeria al baile.

-lo estaba.

-exacto, pero algo tendrias que suponer. Siento curiosidad...¿para que pensas que nos vestiamos de esta forma?

Si, me arrepenti, de inmediato.

-no quiero decirtelo.

-lo has prometido- objeto.

-lo se.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-creo que te vas a enfadar o entristecer.

-de todos modos quiero saberlo. Por favor.

-bueno, supuse que iba a ser una especie de...ocacion especia. Ni se me paso por la cabeza que fuera algo tan humano y comun como...¡un baile de fin de curso!- me burle.

-¿humano?- pregunto.

Habia captado la palabra clave a la primera. Inuyasha espero mi respuesta.

-de acuerdo- confese- albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez hubieras cambiado la idea y que despues de todo, me transformaras.

Una docena de sentimientos recorrieron su rostro. Reconoci algunos como la ira y el dolor, y despues de que se hubo serenado, la expresión de sus facciones parecia divertida.

-pensaste que seria una ocasión para vestirse de tiros largos¿a que si?- se burlo.

Torci el gesto para ocultar mi verguenta.

-no se como van esas cosas; al menos, a mi me parecia mas racional que un baile de fin de curso- Inuyasha seguia sonriendo- no es divertido.

-no, tienes razon, no lo es.- admitio- de todos modos pefiero tomarmelo como una broma antes que pensar que lo dices en serio.

-lo digo en serio.

Suspiro profundamente.

-lo se¿y eso es lo que deseas de verdad?

La pena habia vuelto a sus ojos. Me mordi el labio y asenti.

-de modo que estas preparada para que esto sea el final, el crepúsculo de tu existencia aunque apenas hayas comenzado a vivir- musito- estas dispuesta a abandonarlo todo.

-no es el final, sino el comienzo- le contradije.

-no lo merezco- dijo con tristeza.

-¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me percibia a mi misma de forma realista? Obviamente tu padeces la misma ceguera.

-lo se.

Suspire.

Me estudio con la mirada. Examino mi rostro durante mucho tiempo.

-¿estas preparada entonces?- me pregunto.

-esto...¿ya?

Sonrio e inclino la cabeza hasta rozar mi piel de debajo de la mandibula con sus labios.

-¿ahora, ya?- susurro al tiempo que exhalaba su aliento sobre mi cuello. Me estremeci de forma involuntaria.

-si- conteste.

Inuyasha se iba a llevar un chasco si pensaba que me estaba tirando un farol. Ya habia tomado mi decisión, estaba segura.

Se rio de forma enigmatica y se irgio con gesto de verdadera desaprobación.

-no te puedes haber creido de verdad que me iba a rendir fácilmente- dijo burlon.

-una chica tiene derecho a soñar.

-¿sueñas en convertirte en un mostruo?

-no exactamente- replique.- mas bien sueño con estar contigo para siempre.

Su expresion de altero, mas suave y triste a causa del sutil dolor que impregnaba mi voz.

-Kagome- sus dedos recorrieron el controno de mis labios- yo voy a estar contigo...¿no basta con eso?

Inuyasha puso las yemas de los dedos sobre mis labios, que esbozaron una sonrisa.

-basta por ahora.

Torcio el gesto ante mi tenacidad. Esta noche ninguno de los dos parecia darce por vencido. Espiro con tal fuerza que parecio un gruñido.

Le acaricie el rostro y dije:

-mira, te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo. ¿no te basta eso?

-si, es suficiente- contesto, sonriendo- suficiente para siempre.

Y se inclino para presionar una vez mas sus labios contra mi garganta.

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

PEÑA AQUI SE ACABA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE CREPUSCULO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HA ESTADO APOYANDO: KagomeHb, la miko del hielo ahome, Marcia belldandy, KawaiiDany-Chan, ambel91, kiame, Naunet-inuxkag-, Numa-chan hanyou, elizabeth-236, gabita, Kattycap, Akari 58, Yuna Lime, abril-chan, Aome294,

Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

ES EL PRIMER FIC EN EL QUE RECIBO 153 REVIEWS, CHICOS ME HAN EMOCIONADO, JEJEJE

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y OJALA LEAN EL FIC QUE HE COMENZADO "DUEÑO DEL DESEO"

GRACIAS.

Kagome-1551


End file.
